The Twins of the Amazon lily
by Valtiot
Summary: The Story tells about the twins in Amazon lily. Other is loved and worshipped. Other is hated and resented. This is my first story so don't expect too much and there might be some flaws in my english. From chapter 6 the content rating will rise from T to MA. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story begins nine months after Luffy and his friends departed from the Sabaody to start their new adventure in the New World. We're at Amazon lily where Hancock is about to give birth to Luffy's child. The Hancock's chamber, in the Kuja castle.

**Hancock**: Kyaaaaaaa!

**Belladonna**: Hebihime-sama, please wait! You can't push just yet!

**Hancock**: I have waited almost an hour! How much longer must I wait for?!

**Sandersonia**: Ane-sama, hang in there! You're doing great!

**Hancock**: It's easy for you to say, when you don't have such a pain to endure!

**Marigold**: Just a bit longer Ane-sama! You can do it!

And just after that Nyon-ba enters, like she was waiting for the right moment to arrive.

**Nyon-ba**: Has she given birth already?

**Hancock**: No you idiot! Do you see any babies here?! Because I don't!

**Belladonna**: Alright, we're ready to begin. Hebihime-sama, start pushing!

**Hancock**: Hnnnng… Kyaaahh!

**?**: (Crying voice)!

**Belladonna**: Congratulations Hebihime-sama! It's a girl! A beautiful and healthy baby girl!

**Hancock**: Let me see her! She's beautiful like me.

The baby indeed was beautiful. She was like a copy of Hancock, with the exception that she had Luffy's eyes.

**Sandersonia & Marigold**: Congratulations Ane-sama! What shall be her name?

Hancock was thinking for a while and then she said the name: "**Boa (D) Heather**"

**Nyon-ba**: That's a pretty name Hebihime.

Suddenly a sharp pain struck her and she felt like before she had given birth to Heather.

**Hancock**: What the Devil is this?! Why won't the pain let go already?!

**Belladonna**: It seems that you're having twins Hebihime-sama! Start pushing!

When others we're shocked for the news about the twins, Hancock pushed like Hell, but the baby wasn't coming out and the pain was getting the better of her. Finally after an hour of struggling the second baby was born. But there was something that no-one in Amazon lily had ever witnessed before…

**Belladonna**: Hebihime-sama… It's a BOY…

**Everyone in the chamber**: WHAAT!

**Hancock**: Let me see!

The baby boy looked normal and healthy. He was like a copy of Luffy, except he had Hancock's blue eyes and was like charmer. But then he started to cry and there was nothing that made him to shut up. Not milk, not songs, not music, not swinging, not a single thing. He was crying like the last day was ahead.

Boy was given the name Boa (D) Ace after his father's brother. The boy should have been killed right from the birth but because he was Hancock's son, everyone forgave her for giving the birth for a boy. But that didn't mean that he would be accepted in the tribe that easily. Almost everyone had doubts about raising the boy in the Island of women, excluding Margaret, Sweetpea and Aphelandra.

**8 years later!**

There was a normal day in Amazon lily. The Arena was full of spectators watching for a duel between two seven year old children. Other was Heather, the "One" who would lead Kuja-pirates even higher glory than her mother. And the other was her younger brother Ace, the "Failure" who was both weak and insignificant compared to his sister. Since they were five years old, Ace had challenged Heather to duel everyday and lost to her every time, but that didn't seem to stop him for trying again the next day. Everybody in the Arena knew that Ace would lose again but because Heather had inherited her mother's beauty, they couldn't miss the chance to see her fighting.

Heather was like a mirror image of Hancock, except she had only shoulder-long hair and she was dressed like a Kuja-warrior with the animal pelt covering her chest and other covering her thighs. Ace had Short scruffy hair like Luffy has, and he had a same style vest and shorts that were made by Margaret.

Ace: Today is the day when I shall finally defeat you sister!

Heather: You said the same thing yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. What makes this day any different brother?

Ace: Just shut up and fight!

Ace charged forward to Heather, and threw a punch to Heather's face, but she dodged it easily. Then she kicked him in the face and he flew to other side of the Arena. He got up almost instantly, but he started to hesitate.

Ace: Why aren't you using Haki?! Are you so arrogant that you think you can win me without using it?!

Heather: I'm not using it, because I promised to mother that I wouldn't mess up your face. And yes, I'm so much better than you that I will win you without using Haki at all!

That made Ace goes crazy. His fist turned black when he charged again, but like the last one she dodged again and strike him with an elbow to his stomach. After a few seconds of silence, he collapsed to the ground and the Arena was burst of cheering and whistling for Heather. She had won again.

Heather: Tomorrow the same time Ace?

Ace: ….yup….

After everyone had left the Arena, Ace was still laying in there his hands on his stomach. Then a girl came next to him and said.

Lily: How many times you're going to challenge her to beat you up Ace?

Ace: As many as it takes to beat her!

Lily: I don't get you at all.

Ace: How could you? I'm A MAN after all!

Lily: Men are stupid!

Ace: Maybe we are Lily, Maybe we are.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twins of the Amazon lily chapter 2

The eight birthday of Heather and Ace was few days ahead and the whole island was preparing for the celebration. If there was something common with Heather and Ace it was that they both hated their birthday because Heather didn't like to be the center of worshipping (hard to believe huh?) and Ace felt like an outsider in his own party every year. The Kuja-pirates made always a little campaign to find something unique for Heather and Ace for birthday presents and they had just returned.

**Ace**: Oh God… Why must they always make such a big deal out of our birthday?

**Heather**: I know… If I get a tiara again, I'm going to throw it right in the middle of someone's face!

**Ace**: As long it's not my face, be my quest.

**Lily**: What are you guys doing?

Lily was Margaret's niece, but Margaret had raised her like her own daughter after Lily's mother had died during the campaign in a battle against other pirate group. Lily had the same hairstyle and -color like Margaret, and she was wearing the usual Kuja-outfit and a scarf with frills and flowers.

**Ace**: just checking what's in the cargo. Seems to be just a normal catch. Some wine, spices, iron, gun powder etc.

**Hancock**: Heather, Ace! My little babies! Give mommy a hug!

She crabbed them both in to her arms like they were still just babies what they hated so much. And that's the other thing that Heather and Ace had in common.

**Heather**: Mother, please! This is embarrassing…

**Ace**: Yeah… What she said!

**Hancock**: If it's embarrassing to love my own babies then so be it!

Of course everybody loved the sight of Hebihime hugging Heather, but what they didn't like was that Ace was treated the same way as Heather was. In fact that made them angry, but no-one there was stupid enough to say it out loud.

**Hancock**: I brought you both presents for your birthday. You're going to love them.

**Heather** & **Ace**: (OH GREAT! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!) they thought.

Soon the cargo was unloaded from the ship and Hancock left to the castle with Heather. Ace stayed behind and he was just staring at the ship. Soon someone appeared behind him and said.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: What have you ever done to deserve Hebihime-sama's love? You don't even deserve to live here.

This wasn't the first time when someone said to him such things, but it still hurt. He didn't answer, he just kept staring the ship with an empty look.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: You're never going to sail in that ship! I'd rather kill you than let that happen! Do you understand?!

**Lily**: I wonder what he has ever done to deserve such hatred. Seriously, has he ever done anything to you?

**Kuja**-**warrior**: You stay out of this brat. This doesn't concern you!

She was about to hit Lily, when Ace stepped between them and he had deadly look in his eyes.

**Ace**: Lay a single finger on her, and then I shall give a reason to hate me!

Kuja-warrior stepped back. Her eyes were full of fear. She didn't say anything or she couldn't. Like most of the Kujas, she didn't hate Ace but fear him. One reason for that was that despite the fact that he was nothing compared to Heather, he wasn't weak. There were only a handful of warriors in Amazon lily who had a chance against him in a fair fight.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: M-m-m-my apologies Ace-sama. Please excuse me.

**Lily**: Thank you for saving me "my knight".

**Ace**: Thank you for standing up for me "my lady".

Lily was the only friend Ace had if you don't account Heather in his age group. They became friends when Ace was six years old and some kids were bullying him for being a boy. Lily had come between them just like she did today and they've been friends since then.

**Lily**: What do you think your mother got you for a present?

**Ace**: Something useless "Mommy loves you"-stuff again…

**Lily**: Hey! Be thankful that it's not your mother who hates you!

**Ace**: hmmm… That's probably right.

**Few days later**

It was Heather's and Ace's birthday, and the whole tribe was celebrating it with a huge carnival, lots of food and drinks etc. almost everyone gave them a present from flowers to clay-statues. Even Ace was once in a year in the center of worshipping, but he still could feel the nasty looks in the crowd so he couldn't enjoy the celebration like Heather did.

**Hancock**: Now my babies, it's time to open up my presents. First Heather, happy birthday!

She gave her a small box that didn't weight much. Heather knew already what was in the box because she had had the same presents almost every year with few modifications.

**Heather**: A Tiara… It's beautiful mother, thank you so much! (NOT AGAIN!) she thought.

The Tiara was made of Kairouseki, what gave it a bluish hue, and there were two sapphires and one ruby in it. almost everyone fainted when she put it on.

**Ace**: Hehe… You better watch out Lily, she's going to throw it at any minute.

**Hancock**: Now my other baby Ace! Happy birthday my son!

She gave him a longer box than to Heather. He had no idea what there might be but it couldn't be anything good. Last year he got a woman-bracelet with diamonds, and a year before that a woman-ring with an emerald in it. He braced himself for the worst and opened the box. There was a katana with a white blade and a black lightning-pattern, the Tsuba had a thundercloud-pattern, and the sheath had also few white thunderclouds with black lightning.

**Ace**: Ah…..th….i…ssss…. It…

**Hancock**: It's one of the Ryõ Wazamono –swords, They call it Kuroraikõ(The Black lightning)

Ace was speechless. For the first time he got something that he would use not just because it's rude not to, but because he wanted to. Heather was speechless also, even jealous. She would trade her tiara for that katana anytime.

**Ace**: Thank you mother! Thank you thank you thank you!

Ace hugged her like never before, and that made some of the Kujas grunt in displeasure. But Hancock was in heaven because he had never hugged her so willingly before. After that the celebration continued through whole night. Ace didn't care about someone's nasty looks anymore, because he didn't let his eyes off from his new katana on that night, except the moment when Heather threw hers new tiara imbued with Haki at him, and he passed out. He woke up few hours later in his room. His katana was leaning next to his bed. He thought that he was all alone but then he noticed Lily next to him.

**Lily**: How are you feeling "my knight"?

**Ace**: Like I have been hit with a boulder "my lady". Why aren't you with others celebrating?

**Lily**: I waited a chance to give you my present.

She approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. After that she turned her face away from him with her face all red. Ace's cheeks had also turned red.

**Ace**: From this day forward you'll give me that as a birthday present "my lady".

**Lily**: As you wish "my knight".

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

The twins of Amazon lily chapter 3

Hancock and her sisters took a bath everyday around noon, and the Kuja-warriors were occupied few hours keeping watch during their bath. During that time Ace always sneaked out of the village and returned before the bath time ended. Only few had noticed that he was always going somewhere during hebihime's bath, but no-one really cared about it, and Heather didn't suspect anything as long as he showed up to the Arena for their daily duel.

After a few months when Kuja-pirates had leaved for the next campaign, Ace started sneaking out of the village more often and for longer periods. This made Lily suspicious and she decided to follow him. The next day when Ace left, Lily was right behind him (It wasn't so hard to tail him without him noticing it). He ran through a jungle to the opposite side of the island from the village. There was some kind of a camp where he had tools, food, paper etc.

**Ace**: Alright! Let's get to work!

**Lily**: What are doing "my knight"?

"My knight" is Ace's nickname that Lily invented when he was six. After that Ace started to call Lily "My lady".

**Ace**: I'm building a boat so I can leave this island "my lad….. WHAT! LILY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

**Lily**: I followed you here. You should work for your Observer Haki, because tailing you was way too easy.

**Ace**: Noted… Well if you're here I might as well show you what I'm doing here.

Ace pulled off a carpet covering his "boat", which was a scruffy raft that would break a moment you push it to the water.

**Lily**: You have been here almost four months and that's the result!? A useless raft?

**Ace**: No… That's the fourth useless raft so far. I'm not a carpenter.

**Lily**: But why are you doing this?

**Ace**: Do you remember that warrior on my birthday, who said that I would never get aboard the Kuja-ship. Well she was right, because mother would never allow me to leave this island and I don't think Heather's any different on that. If I ever want to be free, I must do this myself.

**Lily**: In that case you need better blueprints and help with your "boat".

**Ace**: Where I'm going to find help? I don't have any friends except yo… OOHH!

**Lily**: I'll help you to build your boat, so we can both leave this island together.

**Ace**: wait, what are you saying?

**Lily**: You're my best friend, and there's no way that I'm going to let you leave Amazon lily alone and without a usable boat. And I'd rather sail under you command than your sister's.

**Ace**: Thank you "my lady"! So what do we do now?

**Lily**: First we need blueprints for a boat. Let's check out the library first, and then we need more tools. A Hammer and a saw won't get us far.

Then the bells of Kuja-castle started to chime, which was a sing for Kuja-pirates returning.

**Lily**: We need to go now! If your mother doesn't meet you at the harbor, she's going to dispatch every single warrior to find you! And you'll need to wash up or she'll be suspicious.

**Ace**: Okay! Let's go!

They ran back to the village like the whole forest was on fire. Ace searched some clean clothes from his room, Sprinted out, jumped to the river, washed himself quickly, got dressed and got himself to the harbor where the welcoming committee was already welcoming Kuja-pirates back home. Hancock was just about to step ashore when Ace arrived. She noticed him instantly and crabbed him in to a hug like always.

**Hancock**: My little baby! What have you been doing while mommy was away?

**Ace**: I was building a boat to leave this place forever, but then I heard the bells chiming and ran back here, took a quick bath, put some clothes on and here I am.

**-SILENCE-**

**Lily**: (THAT IDIOT!) she thought.

**Hancock**: Hehe! That was a good one Ace. Now what have you really been doing?

**Ace**: well, nothing special. Just training my Swordsmanship. Could I and Lily have a look of the cargo before it's unloaded?

**Hancock**: Of course my little baby.

**Heather**: Hmmmm… (Suspicious) she thought.

Ace and lily went straight to the cargo hold and started to search possible blueprints for their boat.

**Lily**: Thank God that your mother is totally naïve when it's about you. You should also learn to think!

**Ace**: I know that. It just slipped. Let's find those blueprints, some tools and get out.

**Nyon**-**ba**: So you're really building a boat then Ace-kun? And Lily's helping you with it?

**Ace** & **Lily**: Yes Nyon-ba. Do you happen to know is there aaaaa…

Nyon-ba was standing behind them with some paper in her hands. She just looked at them without saying anything.

**Ace** & **Lily**: (BUSTED!) they thought.

**Nyon**-**ba**: Here are the blueprints for a small boat for two or three persons. There are also some tools for building it.

**Ace**: Why? Why are you helping us?

**Nyon**-**ba**: Because I know what you're going through here Ace-kun. It must've been hard to endure villager's nasty looks and words all these years. If you really want to leave, I'm not going to stop you. Don't worry you two. You're secret is safe with me (wink).

**Lily**: Thank you Nyon-baasama!

Nyon-ba left after that and there were just Ace and Lily this time.

**Lily**: If there is a God, She's definitely on your side "my knight".

**Ace**: Yeah… That must be "my lady".

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

The twins of Amazon lily, chapter 4

**Two Years later…**

Now that Ace and Lily had the blueprints and tools for building their boat, they've met a new problem. Unlike Ace, Lily couldn't just sneak out of the village everyday for few hours because Margaret at least would notice it. That's why they could build their boat about an hour in a week if they were lucky. That's why Ace had lots of time to train his swordsmanship and Haki-control.

His training got also results, because now Heather really needed to use her own Haki to beat him. But because she was a lot better with Haki-control than Ace, their duels ended always for Heather's victory. During their tenth birthday party when Heather got another tiara from her mother, she snapped and subconsciously awakened her Conqueror-Haki which knocked out everyone on the room excluding Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, Nyon-ba and Ace who managed to stay conscious only barely. After that Ace had also tried to awake his Conqueror-Haki, but nothing ever happened. Even his years' worth of grudge and hatred for all those nasty looks and ill-tempered words he had to endure didn't help him and he just had to accept that he wasn't a "true leader" like Heather.

One day Ace was training in the jungle like always, because he couldn't train in the Village or the Arena without getting on someone's nerve. He was standing in front of a boulder few times bigger than he was. He closed his eyes tightened his grip from his katana Kuroraikõ which turned from white to black with the Kujas Haki-imbue technique.

**Ace**: Ittoryu iai; Line!

Ace drew out his blade, slashed and withdrew it back to the sheath. After a few seconds the boulder split in to two pieces with a clean cutting. There was a straight forward line in the ground which continued for about 20 meters and every tree in the way was cut in half.

**Lily**: Impressive "my knight", even Heather's not that good with swords.

**Ace**: too bad I can't use my skill against her, because mother forbad me to use Kuroraikõ on her…

**Lily**: Don't you know that a true master doesn't need a sword to win? (Smile)

**Ace**: Shut up! What do you want "my lady"!?

**Lily**: It's time for your duel soon. You're the only one who still wants to fight so if you don't show up, everybody thinks you're a coward on top of everything else.

**Ace**: WHAT! Is it a noon already?! I got to run now!

Ace ran so fast that Lily couldn't keep up with him and she was soon left behind. Soon she started to feel weak and dizzy. She stopped to sit down and get some air.

**Lily**: That's weird. I haven't ever felt so weak before…

10 minutes later she got back to the village and entered the Arena, where the duel had just ended for Heather's victory (again!). Ace was laying in the ground with his hands on his stomach and groaning like a dying deer. Lily went to sit right next to him but didn't say anything.

**Ace**: What happened to you "my lady"? You weren't here during the duel.

**Lily**: Why you ask "my knight"?

**Ace**: I felt your presence in the jungle during the duel, did something happen?

**Lily**: No Ace… Everything's okay. I just took a break after running around the island few times before meeting you.

Ace knew that she was lying, but he also knew that she wouldn't tell him anything if he'd push her so he let it go.

Heather had just won Ace in a duel and was "celebrating" her victory with a teacup in Nyon-ba's house. Lately she had been visiting her often.

**Nyon**-**ba**: What's on your mind sweetheart? Something's clearly bothering you.

**Heather**: It's that obvious huh? Truth to be told I'm jealous to Ace…

**Nyon**-**ba**: Some might ask "why on earth you're jealous to him". Some might say that "he's nothing compared to you and he has nothing that you don't".

**Heather**: Well those people would be wrong, because he has what I don't.

**Nyon**-**ba**: You mean his katana? I admit it's a fine artwork but is that really a reason to be jealous?

**Heather**: I'm not talking about his blade, although I wouldn't mind having one like that. It's more important than one blade.

**Nyon**-**ba**: And what's that?

**Heather**: Friends… Everybody in Amazon lily "love and worship" me but no-one really knows me as a person. For everyone I'm just Hebihime's daughter, the "One". Ace is probably the only one who knows "true me", but for him I'm an obstacle which blocks his way to greatness. He has Lily who is always there to help him after I've beaten him. I don't think anyone would help me because of friendship.

**Nyon**-**ba**: That's the downside of being… How should I say it…?

**Heather**: Better than others!?

**Nyon**-**ba**: I was going to say strong, but yes. Have you tried to make friends with other children?

**Heather**: Of course I have, but they always treat me like I'm some noble in the middle of peasants.

**Nyon**-**ba**: why don't you try being one of the normal girls? I'm sure that you'll fit in just fine, because unlike your mother you don't have her overly arrogant attitude towards others.

**Heather**: Yes, I know all about Mother's attitude, mood swings etc. Okay Nyon-baasama! I'll try to make some friends! Thank you for the tea!

**Nyon**-**ba**: Any time sweetheart! And don't worry about Ace. I'm sure that you're more than just an opponent to beat for him. He might even be jealous to you for your strength.

After that Heather did her best to make friends with other children, and she managed to have few. She weren't as close with them as Ace was with Lily, but now she didn't have a reason to be a jealous to him, except for his blade of course.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

The twins of Amazon lily chapter 5

**Five years later…**

Ace and Heather had both turned 15 last month and this time Heather didn't get a tiara but a "promotion" from Kuja-warrior to Kuja-pirate and she would soon leave for her first campaign. It was the eve of their sail and Heather and Ace were going to have one last duel before that.

For the first time the winner wasn't Heather for sure, because after Ace hit puberty a year ago he had been gaining her level slowly but surely. He had entered the growth spurt and his muscles had grown enough to make him stronger than Marigold and Sandersonia. The only thing where Heather had the advantage was Haki-control, but he had learned to use his own Haki with a threatening speed. This time even Hancock was watching the duel, although she hated the idea of her little babies fighting each other.

Ace looked just like his father except he had his mother's blue eyes, he was skinnier and he didn't have a scar in his face. Margaret had made for him new style of clothes with a sleeveless leather vest, pants which reached to the calves and leather boots. Heather had let her hair grown freely and it was as long as her mother's and her breasts had grown few cup sizes. She was wearing the usual Kuja-Warrior outfit.

**Ace**: Today's the day Heather! Get ready to lose!

**Heather**: Where's that bottomless self-confidence coming from Ace? We have been doing this almost ten years now.

**Ace**: 3599 duels, 3599 defeats sister! The victory of the 3600th duel shall be mine!

After finishing his sentence his whole body turned black from Haki-imbue. That made everyone in the crowd speechless because only Hancock and Marigold could cover their whole body with their Haki. This surprised Heather for a while but soon her whole body turned black as well, which made the crowd cheer loudly for her.

**Heather**: You'll need to have something better than that brother, or you'll lose again.

**Ace**: We shall see!

He charged right towards her and threw his right fist towards her face. Like always she dodged it easily and was about to kick him but too late she noticed his left knee which hit her on the stomach. She flew out from the Arena to crowd and it took her few moments to get up while holding her stomach (That would leave a bruise). She was shocked and everyone else in the crowd too. She knew that if he would hit her few more times with that power, she wouldn't be able to get up for a week. She had to try a different approach.

Because the whole body-imbue didn't help her against him she had to focus on her Observer-Haki which was impossible while maintaining the whole body Haki-imbue. Her skin turned back to normal color and she jumped back to the Arena.

**Heather**: Round two Ace!

**Ace**: Here I come!

Ace Charged towards her again and this time tried to kick her, but she dodged him easily and his fists didn't reach her either. Now she kicked him in the stomach with her own Haki focused on her foot. That hurt like Hell but Ace stood his ground and kicked her again. But she dodged his attacks again and this time hit him in the jaw with her elbow which sent him flying. His Haki wasn't strong enough to block her focused attacks while spread across his whole body, but he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to keep up with Heather trying to focus it on the spot she would strike. So he had no choice but to endure it and try to keep up.

Lily was in the crowd with Margaret, Sweetpea and Aphelandra praying for his victory. Lily looked now just like her aunt, but she had smaller sized chest than Margaret and she had her scarf tied around her head. She knew that Ace could win, but seeing him getting beaten up was hard to watch. She had always feared that these duels would someday kill him, but a year ago she started to feel really concerned. What if he really dies in the Arena? What would she do? The image of him laying in the ground all bloody and lifeless strangled her heart.

**Lily**: DO YOUR BEST "MY KNIGHT"! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

Hearing her voice gave Ace an energy spike. He dodged Heather's kick and punched her straight to the face, which sent her flying and she flew right through the wall. If she hadn't managed to focus her Haki on her face, that punch would have killed her.

**Ace**: You asked where my bottomless self-confidence is coming from. Right there! THAT'S WHERE IT'S ALL COMING FROM!

He pointed Lily in the crowd and everyone turned their eyes towards her which made her blush. Heather made it back to the Arena while massaging her face. Both Heather and Ace were standing with their last breath. The next attack would decide the result of their duel. They both charged right towards each other. Heather was raising her left foot for strike and Ace was doing the same with his right fist. Heather had a longer reach so she struck first. Her foot scratched Ace's right cheek when he barely dodged it. Now it was his turn, and she knew that she couldn't dodge him from this angle and that with his strength the straight hit from this distance would finish her off. She focused her Haki to her face and braced herself for her first defeat against his brother.

**Lily**: COUGH*… COUGH*… (No! Not now! I can't let him see me like this!) she thought.

Suddenly Ace lost his concentration and his skin turned back to normal. He turned to watch what was going on with Lily. She was holding her hands on her mouth and coughing loudly. There was blood dripping between her fingers. Margaret, Sweetpea and Aphelandra looked worried and were helping her to get up and leave the auditorium.

**Ace**: LILY…

Then suddenly he felt a punch in his stomach and his strength just escaped from his body. Then everything went black, and right before he passed out he heard crowd cheering for Heather.

He woke up two days later in his room and he was covered in bandages. He felt horrible. During the duel his adrenaline kept the pain away, but now it hit him all at once. Then he remembered, what happened with Lily and he jumped off the bed and ran out as fast as he could with the bandages still on straight to Margaret's house where she was living.

Ace: (LILY! YOU MUST BE ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I SIMPLY CAN'T!) He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

The twins of Amazon lily, chapter 6

Ace was running towards Lily's home where a crowd of people were standing and whispering to each other. Ace ran right through the crowd and entered the house. Aphelandra and Sweetpea were sitting in hallway with sad looks on their faces. That was weird because they were part of the Kuja-pirates and they should've left few days ago.

**Ace**: Where's Lily? Is she alright?

They didn't answer to him. They just sat there and kept quiet. This made him angry.

**Ace**: Answer me Goddamn it! What the Hell is going on!

**Margaret**: Ace-sama… Please, come here…

Margaret was in another room with Belladonna, Amazon lily's doctor. She had a serious look on her face. Ace started to fear for the worst.

**Ace**: Is she dead?

**Belladonna**: No… But she will be soon. She has an unknown disease that I can't cure.

Ace's heart stopped. His eyesight narrowed and he had trouble with breathing.

**Ace**: No… She can't die… I… We… But…

**Margaret**: She will die Ace-sama, and there's nothing we can do about it. But please. Go see her while you still can.

Ace entered to Lily's room where she was lying in bed. She was pale and weak. But still there wasn't anyone in this world that would be more beautiful in his eyes. He sat right next to her and took her hand. When she opened her eyes, she looked at him and smiled.

**Lily**: …"My knight"…. You look horrible… Are you alright?

**Ace**: I'm fine "my lady"… How about you? Are you feeling any pain?

**Lily**: …No… Just weak and helpless. I'm afraid we can't leave this island together like we promised…

**Ace**: Don't talk like that. Our boat is ready to go! We can leave right now, if you want!

**Lily**: …We both know that it's too late for me… But you must go either way… I know you were waiting for me this last half a year, but my condition didn't allow me to leave.

She took her scarf from the desk and handed it to him.

**Lily**: …Take my scarf… That way you'll have me with you during your journey around the world.

**Ace**: Lily I…

**Lily**: And remember! This wasn't your fault. No matter what anyone says, you have nothing to be sorry for! I love you…

**Ace**: I love you too! More than I love my sister, my mother, my aunts. I love you more than anything else in this world!

**Lily**: Hearing you to say those words have made me the happiest woman in the world…

Lily reached to his face and pulled him to a kiss. Like she had promised to him, she had given him a kiss at his birthdays but she never had the courage to kiss him on the lips. That was their first and the last kiss. After their lips parted from each other, Lily's hands dropped and the room went quiet. Ace tried her pulse, but he didn't feel anything. Tears started to flood out of his eyes as he closed Lily's brown eyes for the last time. He got up and left the room and got out of the house without saying a word to anyone.

**WARNING! THE NEXT SCENE WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE, BRUTALITY AND BLOOD! THE CONTENT RATING WILL RISE TO MA!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

Ace got out of the house, went through the crowd of people, who were gathered there to find out what had happened. Sweetpea and Aphelandra came out and told everyone what's going on. Ace was already few blocks away from Lily's home when he heard someone saying something that would change his life and the Kuja-tribe's fate forever.

**Kuja**-**Warrior**: That whore got what she deserved. That's what will happen when you fool around with a man!

Ace stopped like he had hit a wall. It took him few moments to process what he had just heard. For his whole life he had endured mocking, bullying, nasty whispers behind his ears etc. If Lily hadn't been there all these years, who knows what may have happened. She always managed to keep him calm and made him look on the bright side. She was his light beacon in the darkness. But not anymore… She was gone and now there was only cold and dark soul full of grudge, hatred and wrath.

He turned around and started to walk towards the crowd. His eyes had evil bloodthirsty glow in them, but for some reason no-one in the crowd yielded. In fact the one who had said those horrible things about Lily stepped forward and said.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: That's right Ace-"sama"! She was a whore! Are you going to take another now that the old one isn't working anymo….

She went silent. She looked down and saw Ace's hand in her chest. He had thrust his hand right through her chest. Blood started to drip out from that hole and her mouth. Ace pulled his hand out off her with her heart in his grasp. She collapsed to the ground and others were so shocked about what happened that they just stood there like statues until Ace dropped the heart and started talking.

**Ace**: You're all whores, snakes and worthless pieces of shit. Hiding here behind these walls and in the Calm belt from the world like rats, while acting like you're the greatest thing the World has to offer. Every piece of cloth, every piece of food you get comes from pirates who steal it from others. This whole tribe lives from robbery and murder. But that doesn't concern you because only thing you can bother yourselves with, is my hairy balls between my legs. And the funny part is that this all is kept together by my mother and her shaky title of Shichibukai. The moment she loses it for her stupid whims, this island and all of you will be wiped out like that (snap*). But before that happens, I need to do something about this burning hatred inside me don't you agree?

He charged right towards the crowd and started to kill them one by one with bare hands. They tried to fight back but all Kuja-pirates were out of the Amazon lily right now and those who were left behind didn't stand a chance against him. When he was done, the whole street was painted red with blood, corpses laying everywhere, and he was covered in blood and guts. He had a big smile on his face but his eyes were empty and dark. Then he saw Lily's scarf that was tied on his left arm. He hesitated, and that's when Margaret, Sweet pea and Aphelandra jumped on him and overpowered him. He tried to struggle, but he was still weak after his duel against Heather, and they were the best of the Kujas in Amazon lily right now, while the other Kuja-pirates were on a campaign.

**Margaret**: for Lily's sake. Please… Stop…

He was pressed on the ground, and he looked Lily's scarf which was full on blood stains, but you could still recognize the flower-pattern and feel softness of frills. The blue color returned in his eyes and he calmed down.

**Ace**: Margaret, Sweet pea, Aphelandra… Do me a favor, please… Don't let anyone follow me.

They released him and he started to run like never before. Some of the warriors tried to follow him, but Margaret, Sweet pea and Aphelandra stood between them.

**Margaret**: I hope that he is as good as you always told me Lily…

He ran through the shortest route to his boat while ripping off his bandages, pulled off the carpet that covered his boat, checked quickly that there wasn't anything else to finish and was about to push it to the water, when Nyon-ba appeared behind him. She had a serious look in her face, the one he had never seen before. Although he was the one behind the massacre he was the one afraid in this situation.

**Nyon**-**ba**: You're not going anywhere… Not without these…

She pulled out of her bag his katana and Heather's Kairouseki-tiara. He didn't even notice that he had forgotten his sword behind, although he wouldn't had cared about it even if had remembered.

**Ace**: Aren't you mad at me? Why are still helping me?

**Nyon**-**ba**: Of course I'm mad at you! If it were for me I would kill you right now! But… Even so… Lily believed in you and perhaps she would even after this. And because Margaret and others were ready to trust her, I'm letting you go for this time. Use this kairouseki-tiara to camouflage your boat from the Sea kings. But remember, if you ever come back I'll kill you!

**Ace**: Understood… Farewell Gloriosa, the former empress of Amazon lily.

He bowed before her, took his sword and Heather's tiara, pushed his boat to the water and jumped in. he started to row away from the island. When he got few hundred meters away from the shore he noticed that there were a group of Kuja-warriors armed for a war. They looked at him with utter disgust and some of them were aiming at him with their snake bows, but then they put down their weapons. It seems that they knew that they couldn't reach him anymore.

After rowing for 4-5 hours he saw dark clouds at the distance. The edge of Calm belt was close. He didn't care about the storm that was raging in there and just kept rowing towards it.

**Ace**: Come on! Do your worst World! Because so will I!

His attitude didn't really help him with the storm. After realizing that he would lose for the storm at any minute now, he climbed to the top of the mast, drew out his blade and shouted

**Ace**: That's not good enough for me! I'm the black lightning!

Like an answer for his challenge, a lightning bolt hit his blade and went through his body. He fell off from the mast to the deck of his boat. He still had a tight grip from his blade. The lightning had carved lightning-pattern scar that proceed from the back of his right hand to his shoulder, where it spread across his chest and his right cheek. Luckily Lily's scarf was tied on his left hand so it wasn't burned like the right side of his vest. That same lightning bolt had set the mast on fire and it was spreading across the boat. Soon the flames had surrounded him and they were ready to devour him with his boat.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

The twins of Amazon lily, chapter 7

**FROM THIS CHAPTER ON THE CONTENT RATING WILL BE "MA"!**

**Two weeks later…**

The Kuja-pirates had made another successful campaign, taking down three merchants-, and 2 pirate ships. They were on their way back to Amazon lily. When they arrived the villagers didn't welcome them home with music and worshipping like they usually did, but on grieving suits and with sad looks on their faces. This meant that something horrible had happened when they were away.

**Heather**: This can't be good mother…

**Hancock**: You're right Heather… Something must have happened… ACE! Has something happened to him!

When the Kuja-ship docked to the Harbor, Hancock almost jumped right off from the deck, but she managed to maintain her high and mighty appearance in front of her people. When she finally got off from the ship, she rushed to the nearest villager and asked.

**Hancock**: What happened here!? Is Ace safe!?

The Kuja-warrior's look hardened like she was going to burst from hatred. After a moment she calmed herself, bowed to Hebihime and said:

**Kuja**-**warrior**: We don't know where he is right now, and none of us will care, is he alright or not.

Hancock was furious! How she dared to speak like that from her little baby. She was about to turn her in to a stone, but then Nyon-ba arrived and with a sad face told her, how Lily had died for unknown disease, how someone had insulted her dead and how Ace had lost his mind, massacred 76 Kuja-warriors in his rage and cursed Kujas' fate. Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and the other Kuja-pirates couldn't believe their ears. How could Ace do such a thing? But the one who was the most shocked about this was Heather. She knew that he had to endure a lot from being a man, but she never would have guessed that he would brake like that.

Kuja-pirates visited in the graveyard, where villagers had made a different section for the victims of the massacre. 76 tombstones was a heartbreaking sight for everyone. For the first time in public even Hancock shed a few tears for this sadness. Heather was about to break for this event, but she knew that now more than ever, everyone would be counting on her abilities to be the next Hebihime and captain of Kuja-pirates. If she would lose it now, their tribe's fate would be sealed forever and the Ace's prophecy would eventually come true. Heather wiped the tears of her face, jumped to the roof of a nearest building from the graveyard and spoke with a loud voice that would reach every corner of Amazon Lily.

**Heather**: We are now facing the challenge that will determine the fate of us all! The man, the one who I was proud to call my "brother", has done us such a horrible and unforgivable crime that shall never be forgotten! As this man is blood of my blood, the responsibility is mine to carry! But the fate of our tribe can't be put only on my shoulders! This is a battle of us all! The Kujas will survive from this! We will rise to the greater glory than ever before! Amazon lily will survive, and we will survive! But HE won't survive! Even if it's the last deed, that will be the end of my life, I will destroy HIM! I will pull out his beating heart from his chest, stab it once for everyone who died for his bloodlust and burn his corpse and his cold, dark and merciless soul with it! That I shall vow before my people as the empress of Amazon lily, as a captain of Kuja-pirates and as "The ONE"!

While finishing her vow, Heather released her Conqueror-Haki with such a power that every living being in Amazon lily and few sea kings near the island could felt it, but maintaining the control at the same time so it didn't knock out any of the villagers. Every villager, warrior and pirate started to cheer with such a volume that even the dead could hear them. Hancock was both proud of her daughter and worried about her son at the same time. She wanted to protest against the judgment, but she knew that that would be the thing that many of the villagers would never forgive her, and choosing Ace instead of Heather would at least tear the tribe apart which even she couldn't do. So she had no choice but to accept Heather's decision and step down from the throne. The reign of Boa Hancock "Pirate empress" had ended; the reign of Boa (D) Heather "The One" has begun!

**Hancock**: (Ace… My beautiful little baby… Please be safe and please be alive… But for my people, for yourself, and for me… RUN!) She prayed in her mind.

Heather jumped off the roof and walked to the Lily's grave. There was a text in her tombstone that said "She believed until the end". She kissed the tombstone and whispered.

**Heather**: I'm sorry Lily… You could maybe forgive him, but I can't. For the sake of my people, I must harden my feelings and do what is necessary.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

The twins of Amazon lily, chapter 8

Ace was floating somewhere. He didn't know where he was and how he managed to get himself there. At first he thought that his boat had sunk and he was left in middle of the ocean. But then he realized that even the ocean had disappeared as well. There was absolutely nothing. He was floating in the darkness with no way out. He tried to swim to some direction but it felt like he wasn't moving even an inch.

**Ace**: WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!

Then suddenly a spark of light appeared few hundred meters away from him. He heard a familiar and warm voice.

**Lily**: "My knight"….. "My knight"…

He started to swim towards to light with full speed. When his feet hit the "ground" and he realized he could walk in there, he started to run towards the light. But it kept its distance from him while calling him at the same time. It felt like he had run after that light for an eternity, when he collapsed to the "ground"

**Ace**: Lily… Don't leave me… Please don't leave me…

Someone appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white dress and nothing else. It was Lily, only cleaner and healthier than the last time he saw her.

**Ace**: Lily… But you died… You can't be there…

**Lily**: As long as you remember me and love me, I'm always with you.

She pointed his left arm, where her scarf was tied. Ace took it and examined it. He noticed the blood stains in it and remembered what he had done.

**Ace**: I… I killed them… I killed them… I'm a …. I'm a …

**?**: MURDERER!

Suddenly there started to appear more people around them, only that they were wearing black dresses and they were stained with blood. When you looked closer, they looked more like living corpses than humans. They surrounded him and Lily, while there appeared more of them until there were 76 of them at total. They were the victims of Ace's massacre, and they were full of grudge and hate.

**Victim** **1**: Why you killed me? What had I ever done to you? I didn't deserve to die!

**Victim** **2**: I didn't mock you ever! I didn't support you like Lily did, but still I was as innocent as she was!

**Victim** **3**: You were the pride of Kujas with Heather-sama! Your ability to never give up gave us all a reason to try even harder! None of us wanted you to suffer! So why did you do it!

This kept going one by one and then they all started to talk at the same time, louder and louder. Ace was at the breaking point. He was on his knees and he was trying to block his ears but he heard their voices and accusations inside his head even louder.

**Ace**: STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Victims**: MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!

**Lily**: "My knight", listen to me!

Victims went quiet. Lily put her hands on Ace's shoulders, sat in front of him and said.

**Lily**: These souls will hunt you for the rest you life, if you deny them! You must accept them! That's your only way out of here!

**Ace**: But they'll destroy me…

**Lily**: Not if you believe in our love (Smile*). Like I was your light in the darkness before let me be your light once again.

There started to appear more Lily's and Ace's around the "originals" and the Victims. There were Ace and Lily when they were six years old and they had just become friends. They were playing with Margaret's snake and laughing at its irritated face. The other Ace and Lily were eight years old and examining Ace's new katana Kuroraikõ, and Lily laughed when Ace managed to make a cut to his finger with it. The third Ace and Lily were fourteen years old. They were watching the Sunset from the village's west wall. They looked at each other but turned their faces away from each other while their faces were all red. That was the moment when they fell in love with each other.

There were more of them. More of happy and warm memories than anyone could count. Ace realized that he had nothing to fear. He started to smile turned his face to Lily in front of him, took her hand and said.

**Ace**: You're right. I have nothing to fear. I will accept everything "my lady".

Lily smiled to him, tightened her grip from his hands. Then suddenly all other Aces and Lilys flew to her and fused with her, which made her glow like a star. At the same time The Victims started to approach Ace. They started to fuse with him one by one, and every time a Victim fused with him, his scar grew more and more from the back of his right hand towards his shoulder, chest and right cheek. He was in terrible pain.

**Ace**: NNNNGGGHHHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

When every Victim had fused with him, his scar was complete and he was glowing with a dark-light. He had thought that he was going to die. He gasped for air few minutes, and looked Lily in the eyes.

**Lily**: It is done… You have accepted your darkness. Now accept your light and become one with yourself. Promise me that you won't ever give up and never forget.

**Ace**: Forget what?

**Lily**: Just promise me that!

**Ace**: I promise "my lady".

**Lily**: Then it's time for you to leave "my knight"!

She kissed him and fused with him. The dark glow around him disappeared and he collapsed to the "ground".

He woke up in a nursery cabin. His right hand, chest and cheek were covered with bandages. He tried to get up but he was too weak to do that, and he was cuffed to the bed from his arms and legs. He tried to remember where he was but he didn't remember that. Then he tried to remember where he was before waking up here, but he didn't remember. Soon he realized that he didn't remember a single thing, not even his own name! He started to panic, searching for help when his eyes hit on his left arm. There was nothing on it. No bruises, not scars, not clothes, not scarfs…

**Ace**: SCARF! WHERE'S THE SCARF!

**Ann**: Your scarf is here sailor. I washed it because it was dirty, and a scarf nice as this one must be kept clean.

In front of him stand a woman wearing a nurse-outfit. She looked familiar somehow. She had brunette-colored bob haircut, emerald green eyes and she had put on a blood-red lipstick. She tied the scarf around his left arm.

**Ann**: There you go! Better?

For some reason having that scarf tied around his left arm made him feel that everything would be alright.

**Ace**: Thank you… Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?

**Ann**: Don't mention it. We are at Marine warship. I'm an assistant leader of this ship's medical team. My name is Ann. I don't know your name, but the commanding officer of this ship would like to know that as well.

**Ace**: Who is this commanding officer then?

**Ann**: Vice-admiral Cobby, from the G-1.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9

The twins of Amazon lily, chapter 9

Even though Heather had taken the throne, she was still too young, weak and unknown in eyes of the World government to be recognized as a Shichibukai. So she made a plan for that. The first step was to become stronger, because she knew that Ace was stronger than she was currently. For the next one and a half years, Hancock trained her personally everyday from sunrise to sunset. And while doing that, Sandersonia and Marigold did the same with all Kuja-warriors. To reach Heather's dream of the golden age for Kuja-tribe, everyone in the village was put to work for twice as hard as before.

After that Hancock informed the World government that she had stepped down from the throne and she would also leave the Shichibukai. Then she demanded that her position would be given to her daughter, or else the World would feel her wrath. The World government didn't accept that of course, and it dispatched a fleet from G-3 to wipe out Kujas once and for all. At the Calm belt, the fleet of 10 Marine warships had surrounded Amazon lily waiting for the command to attack.

**Marine**: Vice-admiral Dogo sir! All ships are at the position and waiting for your command!

Dogo was a fat and ugly man, who was smoking a cigar; He was wearing a suit and a marine coat with "justice" written on its back. He was carrying a 3 meters long sword.

**Dogo**: You think you can make demands of this caliber to the World government, Boa Hancock? We'll show you, who the one is giving orders in this world. All ships prepare to fire! Don't stop until every single square of Amazon lily is burned down!

**Marine**: Aye aye sir! All ships, prepare to fire!

All warships prepared to fire. The end of Kujas was closing in. Then the Kuja-ship appeared from behind the city's gate and was heading for the closest warship.

**Dogo**: Phah! Like we're going to let you to fight back! All ships destroy the Kuja-pirates! Don't let a single one escape!

Warships took aim to the Kuja-ship and opened fire. The Kuja-ship took hits from every direction and soon it was in flames and in pieces floating in Calm belt.

**Dogo**: Muahahhahhaa! Take that you scum! Now open fire towards the island!

Then suddenly one of the warships blew up! Then second, third and so on till there was only Dogo's ship left. Then suddenly nine Yuda-serpents surfaced and surrounded the last warship. On their heads there were Kuja-pirates riding on them. One of them jumped to the deck right in front of Dogo, who was still shocked from losing his fleet. Heather stood in front of him. She had cut her hair back to shoulder-length (more practical) and she had a tiny scar on her left cheek. Soldiers could feel her over flowing Haki. She unleashed her Conqueror-Haki in full power which knocked out everyone on board excluding Dogo and one of the soldiers, and broke the helm of his ship. She looked at him with utter disgust.

**Heather**: So you're the one in charge huh? The talent and skills don't seem to mean anything for the World government to put an idiot like you in charge!

**Dogo**: I am the Vice-admiral Dogo from the G-3 in the Grand line, and in the name of Justice I shall destroy every single one of you Kujas today!

**Heather**: I am Boa Heather! The ruler of Amazon lily and captain of the New Kuja pirates! And I shall destroy you as a proof of my power for the World government! And you vermin shall witness it.

She pointed that one soldier that she had spared. He was petrified from fear and couldn't do anything but to watch.

Dogo drew out his sword and it turned black with his Haki. Heather took her whip in her right hand and a dagger in her left hand, and they turned black with her Haki. He charged forward and swung his sword like a maniac, trying to hit her but managed only to cut the deck in pieces with it while Heather dodged his attacks like it was nothing. She whipped him with her whip but he was surprisingly quick and nimble, and her whip left deep cuts everywhere it hit.

After an hour, the battle was still unsettled and it seemed that Heather was losing it. Dogo hadn't managed to hit her even once, but it was obvious that he had more stamina and if this would keep on she would lose. Heather stood straight and her weapons turned back to normal, looking like she was giving up. Dogo smiled disgustingly.

**Dogo**: so you finally realized that it's futile to rise up against the World?

He charged forward and swung his sword in order to cut off her head. But right before his sword touched her neck, it turned black and Dogo's sword snapped in two. His face had a million dollar look on it. He was so shocked from losing his sword that he didn't realize immediately that Heather had kicked him in the stomach. Her kick was so powerful that it sent him flying. But Heather wasn't done just yet. She used her whip to pull him towards her and with her dagger she cut of his head. She picked up Dogo's head, lift it up like a trophy and New Kuja pirates started to cheer for her. She threw Dogo's head to the soldier who barely caught it.

**Heather**: Now you know my wrath. And unless you don't want me to turn it towards your allies, you better submit under my demands. Tell that to Fleet admiral Sakazuki.

He nodded, and then he lost his conscious. The New Kuja-pirates set out, but not towards Amazon lily. The city was evacuated in case that they'd lose to the Marine fleet. The "Kuja-ship" was just a copy of the real one, which had taken others to Rusukaina, where Luffy had been training for two years before rejoining with his friends about 17 years ago. Kujas had founded a temporary camp there. Those Yuda-serpents that were part of New Kuja pirates strike against the Marine fleet were offspring of the ones that were pulling the original Kuja-ship.

**Hancock**: (Luffy… What would you do in my situation? Would you let your children rise up against each other? Would you do anything to protect your people? I pray that what Heather is doing will be for the best for them and not just her thirst of vengeance and power) She prayed.

Soon the New Kuja-pirates rendezvoused with them and they were welcomed as heroes like Kuja-pirates always were. Heather jumped in the middle of the welcoming group, walked a top of a boulder where everyone could see and hear her.

**Heather**: We have claimed a victory today! Today we send those "men" in the Center of the World a message that we won't go down without a fight! But don't think that our path will get any easier from now on! Now our path will lead us straight to the storm, where only the strong ones will survive! Some of you may think that I have forgotten my vow of destroying "HIM", but I haven't! I know that right now what we need is not his death, but a strong foundation for our tribe's reincarnation! So for now let your thirst for blood ease. Because this is the day, when we will found the New Amazon lily in here Rusukaina. By making this Hell on earth our home we will transform from warriors to goddesses, who will bow to no-one!

Everyone had thought that evacuating here was just temporary, and were shocked for her decision. But soon they started to cheer for her like never before. Margaret and Nyon-ba looked uncertain.

**Margaret**: Nyon-baasama. Heather-sama has changed… Her megalomania will lead us to destruction.

**Nyon**-**ba**: Yes… Or it will do as she just said. If our people is strong enough for the challenge, there will be no army that could destroy us. Only the time can tell which one is it.

Heather turned her gaze from her people to the forest. She had a blank look on her face. Then it filled up with rage, and hatred.

**Heather**: (Make no mistake Ace! When I'm done here, it will be your turn. And our 3601st duel will end only for either's demise!) She thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

The twins of Amazon lily chapter 10

**One and a half year ago…**

We are back at the Marine warship where Ace had been treated and kept as a prisoner. In the nursery cabin Ace was being treated by Ann, the assistant leader of the medical team.

**Ann**: You got yourself a big, nasty wound at your right arm, sailor. What on earth happened to you in your little boat?

Ace tried to answer, but he simply didn't remember. He didn't even remember his own name, not to mention how he got his wounds or why he was on that little boat in the middle of nowhere.

**Ace**: I have no idea "my lady". I simply don't remember.

**Ann**: why are you calling me "my lady"? I told you my name, sailor.

Why indeed? For some reason it just felt natural for him to call her that.

**Ace**: Nhnn…(shrug*).

**Ann**: Well stop it. It's creepy.

Ann was changing Ace's bandages from his right arm. Under them was a huge scar that looked like a lightning bolt that traveled from the back of his hand to his shoulder, where it spread across his chest and right cheek.

**Ann**: I have to admit that at least your scars look cooler than those old chumps from the Headquarters. It looks like a huge lightning bolt.

Lightning… Ace stared his scars and it really did look like it. Then he suddenly had a flashback. He was in a boat in the middle of nowhere and trying to fight against the storm. He was on top of the mast yelling to someone with a katana in his right hand. That was all that he could remember.

**Ace**: My katana… Where is my katana?

**Ann**: Vice-admiral Cobby has it, sailor. In the end you're a suspicious guy. We can't just hand you a weapon.

**Ace**: Suspicious? Me? What makes me suspicious?

**Cobby**: A Man floating at the sea with an expensive katana in his hand. A Man who claims that he doesn't remember even his own name. That's what I call suspicious.

**Ann**: Vice-admiral, sir!

**Cobby**: At ease Ann. would you leave us for a minute.

After Ann had closed the door, Cobby sat next to Ace. He was wearing a red scarf around his head, a suit and a marine coat with "justice" written on its back. He had Ace's katana in his left hand.

**Cobby**: So Mr. nameless… You don't remember anything huh…

**Ace**: I do remember that that's my katana. Would you be so nice and give it back?

**Cobby**: If you're a good boy, I might just do it. Answer my questions for example. What's your name?

**Ace**: No idea!

**Cobby**: Where are you from?

**Ace**: No idea!

**Cobby**: Who were your parents?

**Ace**: No idea!

**Cobby**: Were they pirates?

**Ace**: How the Hell should I know that, when I don't even remember their names?!

**Cobby**: what's the name of this katana?

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ!

**Cobby**: so you do remember something then! This katana is property of Monroe-kingdom. It was stolen from their ship about eight years ago. How did it manage to come in to your possession?

**Ace**: No idea, but I just know that it's mine and mine alone!

Cobby looked at him with a calm face. He was "listening" him with his Observer-Haki to find out if he was hiding something. But it seemed that this kid really had lost his memories.

**Cobby**: I believe you. But I can't give this to you. Even if it might be yours, it was Monroe-kingdom's before you were even born.

Ace looked furious and if he wouldn't be cuffed to his bed from his arms and legs, he would have kicked Cobby's ass. Or at least he'd tried it.

**Cobby**: Rest now. We're on our way to the G-1, where you'll be interrogated more closely. I suggest that you'll try to remember more than just what you think is your property.

**Ace**: But it is my property! You damn bureaucrat!

Cobby left the cabin and Ann entered with amused look on her face.

**Ace**: What's so funny "my lady". (Why I keep calling her that?) He thought.

**Ann**: You shouldn't mock him, because he's probably the only one who will be on your side when we reach G-1. And I already told you to stop calling me that!

**Ace**: What are you going to do? Sit on me?

**Ann**: Don't tempt me! I might just do it!

**Ace**: Ooohhhh… I'm so scare… Mmggphjiflknvljd!

Ann had jumped on him and was suffocating him with her legs. When he was turning blue, she released him. He was gasping for air. Then he flinched when her face came right in front of his and she had "the look" on her face.

**Ann**: Next time you pick a fight with me, I'll take this scalpel and thrust it right through your balls! Understand?

Ace had turned white like a snow. He nodded. Then Ann started to smile, sat next to him and continued changing his bandages.

**Ace**: Thank you for doing this "Ann". Is it okay for me to call you like that?

**Ann**: I'm just doing my duty. No need to thank me for that. And you can call me that. Why would I tell my name if it wouldn't be okay (Smile*)?

Ace smiled for the first time, after he had lost his memories. Then another flashback hit him. He was just a little boy in this one. Someone was sitting on him.

**Ace**: Get off "my lady"! This isn't funny!

**Lily**: I disagree "my knight". I think this is the funniest thing in the world.

The Flashback ended. Who was that girl? Why did I call her "my lady" and why she called me "my knight"? Then suddenly the ship was hit by something. The bells started to chime and Cobby started to give orders with a loud voice outside.

**Cobby**: were under attack! Man your posts! Prepare the cannons and get ready for battle!

**Ann**: Stay here and try not to get killed!

**Ace**: where would I go with this bed?

But Ann had left the cabin before he could say anything. Soon the ship's cannons opened fire and someone was firing them as well. After few minutes of cannon-battle Ace heard war-cries and blade's clashing with each other. Then Ace had a "brilliant" idea.

**Ace**: If I escape now, while they're fighting with each other, I can have my katana back!

Now he had the plan, but he had no idea how to carry it out. He tried to break the cuffs, but they were too firm to be broken that easily. He only managed to rip his bandages off. He was running out of time, because the battle was coming to an end, based on the voices. He pounded his head against the headboard.

**Ace**: Think "my knight", think! If you don't come up with something quick, you'll be screwed.

Then another flashback hit him. This time he was with some woman, who looked like she would rather be with anyone else than him and anywhere else than there.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: In order to use Haki as a weapon, you must think it like it's a second lay of skin that protects you from danger.

He tried, but nothing happened. The woman looked disappointed and bored.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: Why must I teach to this idiot our tribe's secret martial art techniques…

The Flashback ended. Could this "Haki" help him break free of these cuffs?

**Ace**: Second skin… Second skin… Second skin…

His hands turned black and he broke free like the cuffs were made of candy. Then he broke the cuffs that bound his legs. He got off the bed and sneaked out. Now to find his katana. He sneaked around the ship while the marine and pirates were too busy to mind about him. Finally he found Cobby's cabin, where his katana was on his desk. He took it with his right hand and it felt like he was whole again.

**Ace**: Okay… No I just need to get out of here…

**Ann**: Kyaa…!

Ace flinched like seeing a ghost. Ann was in trouble. His heart wanted him to rush for her aid, but his mind told him to get out when he still had the chance. Why did he care about her so much? He hadn't met her before. She wasn't important to him in any way. So why hearing her screaming felt like his heart was being stabbed.

**Ace**: Goddamn it! I'm going to regret this!

He rushed to find her, and found her soon. She was kept as a hostage while pirates were beating up Cobby and the soldiers. Ann looked pissed off when her captor kept his knife on her throat. Pirates hadn't noticed Ace yet. He was thinking like crazy, how he could save her without her getting her throat sliced. Then he realized he knew how to use a sword. He sneaked around them so he was on the right side and few meters away from Ann. He took a stance, tightened his grip on his sword when it turned from white to black.

**Ace**: Ittoryu iai; Curved line!

He drew out his blade, slashed, and withdrew it. Soon Ann's captor's hand that had the knife on her throat was cut off. On the deck was a cutline that curved right in front of Ann, and her captor's hand had been on its way. Before pirates even realized what just happened, Ann took the knife and thrust it through her captor's head. Then Ace jumped right next to her holding his katana is his right hand. His right cheek, chest, right hand and his katana turned black, but his scars and the lightning-pattern in the blade turned white(originally black) looking like one long lightning bolt that started from his chest and traveled all the way to his blade's tip. Everyone were looking at him, pirates with fear, soldiers with admiration and Ann surprised that he wasn't that helpless than he looked.

**Ann**: What the Hell are you, sailor!

**Ace**: Mr. Knight, at your service "my lady". (I did it again, damn it!) He thought.

**Ann**: Fine, call me that if it's so important to you… So why don't we finish this battle "my knight"?

**Ace**: With pleasure!

Ace and Ann charged towards remaining pirates and the soldiers followed their example. Soon every pirate was either dead or captured. Soldiers were cheering for "Mr. Knight", when Cobby approached him.

**Cobby**: So Mr. Knight… Are you with us or against us?

**Ace**: I guess with you then… Can I keep my katana now?

**Cobby**: I'm sorry, but I have to arrest you for trying to escape. Will you come peacefully? And no, you can't keep it!

**Ace**: Oh come on! I just saved your asses!

**Ann**: Just do as he says, please. Now you have at least everyone on this ship at your side when we reach the G-1.

Ace felt like protesting but when he looked at her emerald green eyes, something told him that he'd better do as she said. He handed his katana to Cobby and surrendered. He was put in the jail for the rest of the journey. They would reach the G-1 in two days.

**Ace**: Why the Hell I didn't run!? No I'm never going to see my katana again!

**Ann**: But choosing to stay saved my life. Thank you "my knight".

**Ace**: My pleasure "my lady". (Okay that's what I will call her from now on!) He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 11

Ace was brought to the G-1, and he was placed in the custody for the time being. Cobby and the soldiers on his ship spoke for him, but thanks to the fleet admiral Sakazuki's Absolute Justice –policy everyone suspicious persons who didn't exist in Marine records were to be interrogated. They didn't want any more cases like vice-admiral Vergo, who was a spy for Donquijote Doflamingo.

Ace was "interrogated" by many different ways, like water boarding, poisons, hunger and even a group whooping (Think of Homer Simpson getting beaten up by British Honor guards). After six months of "interrogating", he was set free, and as apology he was offered a rank of Petty Officer, which he accepted for Cobby's recommendation. Ace was put under Cobby's command.

**Cobby**: Congratulations for the "promotion" Mr. Knight.

**Ace**: You call a six months of torture a promotion?

**Cobby**: Well you look pretty healthy considering that, aren't you?

Know that you mentioned, Ace was like nothing had happened. When he was getting beaten up, he had many flashbacks where he was getting beaten up from some girl, and her punches were a lot harder than those marine guys'. And the poisons, they used on him managed only to make him feel good. Ace didn't remember that Marigold had used her Super-venom on him until he had become immune for almost every poison-type. Water board didn't do much, because he had been on mental pressure for his whole life, because of villagers' wicked words and looks. Only hunger had some effect on him but his stomach made so loud voices that his torturers couldn't handle it, and they gave up sooner than he did. So yes, he was in pretty good shape considering his situation.

**Ace**: So… What are we doing now Cobby?

**Cobby**: It's customary to call your superiors "Sir". And we'll be leaving for a pirate-hunt near the Sabaody Archipelago. There's a group of new generation pirates gathering there, and we'll catch them before they'll start messing around in the New world.

**Ace**: Okay then… Let's move, Sir!

They took off and were on their way to Sabaody. Ace was sitting on the bow of the ship. He was wearing a regular marine outfit, which were blue pants, white shirt, a tie and a cap. He had his katana on his lap, which Cobby had returned to him when Monroe-kingdom didn't for some reason want it back. Lily's scarf was tied on his left arm.

He was still called "Mr. Knight", because his memory hadn't returned yet. But everyday he had one or two flashbacks, which had gave him some ideas of his past. For example, he seems to have a sister who used to beat him up, he got his sword as a present and he wasn't very popular at his home town. But he still hadn't realized who the girl was in his past that he used to call "my lady" and why he's calling Ann also like that.

**Ann**: So you're now our burden "my Knight"? (why on earth I'm still calling him like that?) she thought.

**Ace**: It seems so "my lady".

**Ann**: Still no memories from the past, huh?

**Ace**: Some fragments from here and there, but nothing big.

**Ann**: Well… Time will tell, if you're going to get them back.

Most of the group had taken Ace in as one of them, and those who were suspicious about him, soon accepted him because of his laid-back attitude. Soon they arrived to the Sabaody where Marines had tried to reorganize the order for years now. For the first thing they visited the Marine base in there, whose commander was captain George, a slick and paranoid fellow.

**George**: Vice-admiral Cobby. Welcome to my island, sir.

**Cobby**: You call it yours, even if you don't have it under your control.

**George**: Those guys in the Headquarters are just jealous of my achievements here. How can I help you?

**Cobby**: The new generation of pirates is assembling here again, and we're going to catch them before they'll go any further.

**George**: That's just what I was planning sir! Finally there's someone here with brains besides myself.

**Ace**: (Oh boy… What a douche bag!) He thought.

After the strategy meeting, Ace and Cobby were leaving the base to hunt down some pirates.

**Ace**: Can you believe what a Douche bag that fellow was Cobby? Oh right… Sir?

**Cobby**: Unfortunately, there are bad apples in Marines also. But we have a job to do, so enough of that.

**Ace**: Yes sir!

The intelligence had relieved that few over 100 million bounties were hiding somewhere in the groves 31-33. The plan was to surround those areas and then swipe them clean. Cobby would lead the assault-team in the grove 31, while Ace would be waiting with the defense-unit in grove 33 while cobby would push the pirates towards his unit. And it worked, because soon there started to show up all kinds of criminals, who were soon overpowered by Ace's unit, but there weren't any big shots.

Then suddenly a single man appeared. He was wearing only pants and a jacket with the hood that covered his head. He didn't seem to be worried about them at all. He just kept approaching them.

**Ace**: Hold it! Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground!

**Pirate**: And if I don't? What will you do marine-chan? (Smile*)

**Marine**: Sir! That's "Blood swamp" Corr! He has a bounty of 180 million over his head! And He has the Logia-ability!

**Corr**: That's right Marine-chan. So you better stand aside, or you'll die!

Corr's body turned all muddy and he caught Ace's unit in his "swamp" (He has the same ability that Caribou had. He's the second one using this ability after Caribou died in New world). Corr's swamp surrounded Ace, but he managed to shake it off with his Haki. He drew out his katana and his whole body and his blade turned black, excluding his scars and the lightning-pattern in the blade which turned white.

**Corr**: So you're not that easy to kill Marine-chan? I guess I can have some fun with you before that Vice-admiral gets here.

**Ace**: Ittoryu; Spear line

He charged towards him and thrust his blade through Corr's chest, but he dodged him by turning in to mud. Then he pulled the ground below Ace and he fell on his face. Then Corr started to bury him in the ground with his ability.

**Corr**: Just because you can use Haki, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to hit me Marine-chan. Now die slowly and painfully. (Smile*)

Luckily Ace had enough raw power to get up. He jumped off from the swamp and kicked Corr right in the face, which sent him flying right through a building behind him.

**Ace**: And you should know that a Logia-ability won't make you invincible Pirate-chan. (Bigger smile*)

**Corr**: Okay… No more Mr. Nice guy. I'll make sure that you'll die the most painfull way possible now.

**Ace**: And I'll make sure, that you won't leave this island any other way than in cuffs.

Soon Cobby arrived to the Grove 33. The place looked like a war field. The buildings were leveled to the ground and every marine soldier was on a bad shape. Ace was all beat up, leaning on his blade with one knee on the ground, gasping for air. His blade was all bloody and Corr was lying on ground in front of him all bloody as well.

**Ace**: Sorry sir… He didn't allow himself to be captured alive…

**Cobby**: Don't worry about that Mr. Knight. Our mission was a success. Well done everyone! Now let's treat the wounded and get back to the base!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12

The twins of Amazon lily chapter 12

**Few days later in the New world…**

**Nami**: These newspapers will get more expensive every year.

**Usopp**: So why are you still buying those then?

**Nami**: Someone in this group must keep up with the news in this world! (punch*)

**Robin**: So is there anything interesting Nami-chan?

**Nami**: Hmm… Oh! Luffy! Cobby's on the paper again! He has captured a group of pirates in the Saboady archipelago again!

**Luffy**: Really! That kid's just getting better!

**Zoro**: Well, he's already a Vice-admiral you know?

**Sanji**: What does the Newspaper say Nami-Swan?

**Nami**: "With the cooperation of Sabaoby's Marine base (Captain George in charge); Vice-admiral Cobby has captured many new pirate groups, who could've cause a huge storm in the New world. On the captives there's inter alia the 'Diamond boxer' Manmed (200 million), the 'Fire-lung' Pollo (150 million) and the 'Blood swamp' Corr (180 million) who was defeated by Cobby's new underling Petty officer 'Mr. Knight'."

**Franky**: Mr. Knight!? Sounds Super cool!

**Usopp** & **Chopper**: Yeah! That's a cool name! (Bling*)

**Brooke**: What's that person's real name, Nami-san?

**Nami**: It just says 'Mr. Knight'… Nothing else… Here's a picture of him.

She put the article on the table. There were pictures of Cobby, George (trying to take all the credit), some of the marines under Cobby's command, those pirates mentioned earlier and this 'Mr. Knight' aka. 'The White lightning' (Nickname that media came up based on his scars). He was covered in bandages, so you couldn't see his face clearly, but he seemed to have some sort of a scar in his right cheek. Also his katana was left out of the picture, and the picture was taken from his right side so Lily's scarf was hidden behind him.

**Brooke**: That boy must be under 17. Are they saying that he beat up a 180 million bounty, which also had the Logia-ability?

**Zoro**: Cobby's found himself a talented kid. That boy will get far in his career.

**Luffy**: Yep… That's Cobby alright!

Luffy looked Ace's picture. There's something familiar in that kid, but what.

**Robin**: is there anything else interesting, Nami-chan?

**Nami**: Hmm… No. Just some random stuff.

She threw the newspaper in the trashcan. The straw hats get off the table and everyone went to do their usual things.

**The** **Marine warship, somewhere in Grand line…**

Ace was in his hammock trying to sleep. After he had defeated Corr, he's had a weird feeling inside him. He felt guilty for killing that pirate; even that he knew that that's the least he deserved. But soon he fell asleep. On his whole time with the Marine, he'd never seen any dreams. But now he was dreaming. He was walking in a street, which looked somehow familiar. He didn't have his scars on him, but he didn't notice it. He didn't realize that he had another flashback, because this was clearer than those before. Soon in front of him was a group of women, and one of them stepped forward and said something, but he couldn't hear what she said. He just hated her for some reason. In fact, not just hate, but he wanted to kill her!

**Ace**: No… No… I mustn't… I don't want to kill her… NOOOOOOO!

He had thrust his hand through her chest, pulled out her heart and then he started to kill anyone he got in his grasp. He tried to stop himself, but his body didn't listen to him. One by one he killed those women before him, and he couldn't stop himself.

**Ace**: Stop it… Stop it… STOP IIIIIT!

He woke up screaming like Hell, and everybody on the ship woke up for his screaming.

**Marine**: What the Hell man! Keep it down, we're trying to sleep you know!?

Everyone went back to sleep, but Ace didn't dare to close his eyes, because every time he did, he saw those women dead under his feet. Was that a dream? Or was that from my past? What have I done before losing my memories? The first thing in the morning he went straight to the Ann's cabin and told her everything.

**Ann**: So… You believe that that dream was not just a nightmare but a flashback? That you may have killed dozens of people?

**Ace**: Yup… What should I do? If I'm a murderer, how can I keep being in the service?

**Ann**: First of all! It was just a dream. Don't get ahead of yourself because of a dream. Second, even if it was true, you said you wanted to stop yourself, didn't you? So you're not at least cold-blooded murderer like you fear. So for the time being, don't worry about it too much. Just live day by day until you know more about yourself.

**Ace**: I guess that's true… Thank you for listening Ann…

**Ann**: Hey! You finally started to call me by my name!

**Ace**: Oh yeah… That's weird… Well, see you later.

Why did he stop calling her "my lady"? Well, no matter, he thought. Ann didn't like that nickname that much either. For a following year Ace got in all kinds of situation under Cobby's command. Every night after battle, he saw the same dream where he murdered those women, who he didn't even know. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that he had killed those women somewhere in his past, even though there were no records of a massacre that would've fit his descriptions. But still after one and a half year after he lost his memory, he still didn't remember enough to know, what his real name is and where he was from.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

The twins of Amazon lily chapter 13

**Six months after the battle between the Marines and New Kuja pirates**

In six months, Kujas had built a village for them in Rusukaina Island in Calm belt. It was hidden deep in the forest near the volcanoes where the ground was warm in every season. But even so, Heather realized soon that not everyone could survive in Rusukaina, so old people and the children lived still in Amazon lily, where they wouldn't be a burden for others. Hancock, her sisters and the "old Kuja pirates" (those who sailed under Hancock's command, Margaret for example) were left in charge of them, while Heather and New Kuja pirates (same generation as she was) built the New Amazon lily in Rusukaina and gained more reputation for Kujas. The argument for leaving Hancock and her sister to Amazon lily was that their "curse" was a risk in Rusukaina, while building a village there. And the "old" Kuja pirates were left out because Heather "didn't want to separate them", but everyone realized that she had just casted them aside as a burden like others in Amazon lily.

After her battle with Vice-admiral Dogo, Heather and the New Kuja pirates started to attack against other marine units in Grand line and soon Heather got a bounty of 300 million on her head. After it was obvious that she wouldn't stop until she would be dead, The World government offered her the title of Shichibukai, which she accepted. Heather was now 17 years old and the youngest Shichibukai in history. The World Government had given her a stage name 'Pirate princess'.

Because the World government didn't know about Kujas' new village in Rusukaina, they still contacted them in Amazon lily, where the messages would be delivered to Rusukaina, where Heather lived and grew stronger. Right now she was training with two other New Kuja pirates in the jungle. One of them jumped towards her, but Heather dodged her, grabbed on her leg and threw her on the other one, and they both flew against the boulder behind them.

**Heather**: You need to practice harder, or you won't be good enough to be part of my crew, Waterlily (Nickname ), Rose!

: But you're just too strong for us to beat!

**Heather**: I'm just flesh and blood, and nothing more. I'm too strong for you as long as you think like that. And if you haven't noticed, there's a lion behind you.

**Rose**: We know, wait just a moment.

The Lion jumped towards them, but they managed to dodge it. It was at least 8-times bigger than a normal lion. It charged towards , who had spear in her hands. She dodged the lion and threw her spear towards it. Her spear pierced lion's left front leg, and it fell to the ground and Rose finished it by shooting an arrow through its heart. Heather looked a little bit disappointed for them.

**Heather**: You need to work with your aiming . And Rose your Haki-imbue isn't good enough yet.

**W**.**Lily** & **Rose**: Yes, Hebihime-sama!

**Heather**: I told you, that you can call me by my name, like you've always have.

**Rose**: If you would treat us like your friends at least when we're alone, then we would.

After Heather had taken the throne, she had changed more distant and more cold-blooded. When Ace was still around, Heather was more like a sister for and Rose, but now they weren't so sure about it.

**Heather**: I'm just trying to keep our people strong and safe.

: We know that, but you need to trust your people more. It's our duty also to keep our people safe, not just yours. Just like you said that day when you took the throne.

Rose and were Heather's closest friends and her 'advisers'. Rose had a shoulder-length blond curls and blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket, pants, and boots and she used a snake bow. She was the best archer of the New Kuja pirates. Before Heather had become Shichibukai, she had 145 million bounty on her head and her stage name was 'Amazon's arrow'. was a brunette with bob haircut and green eyes. She was wearing a regular Kuja-outfit, without a cape that was removed from the New Kuja pirate clothing. She used to have 165 million bounty on her head and her stage name was 'Amazon's spear'.

**Heather**: Let's get back to the village. It's getting dark.

**Rose**: Heather… What do we do now? You're Shichibukai, and our people are safe… For now.

**Heather**: This is just the beginning. If we stop now, nothing will change and "His" deeds were for nothing.

**W**.**lily**: Why are speaking of our tribe's greatest grief, like it was a good thing!?

**Heather**: Because it opened everyone's eyes. If it hadn't happened, Kujas would still be the same old-fashioned fools just waiting for their demise. But thanks to "Him" I will create a new, stronger Kuja that will strike fear in our enemies' hearts!

Rose and couldn't believe their ears. Heather's idea of New Kuja was nothing new for anyone, but saying that Ace did Kujas a favor shocked them both. Heather's megalomania was getting out of control, but right now all Rose and could do was to support her and hope that everything would turn out good.

They reached the village soon. It was a miniature copy of the original, where houses were less decorated and camouflaged so they weren't easy to spot if you didn't know where to look. Heather's house wasn't any different from others, because she wanted to be "one of the crew". Inside she took her Denden mushi, plugged it with a white Denden mushi to prevent tapping and made a call.

**Hancock**: Yes Heather?

**Heather**: Any news from the World government?

**Hancock**: Nothing. I'll contact you if I hear something.

**Heather**: And "Him"? Will you contact me if you hear something about "his" whereabouts?

**Hancock**: …Of course… He is the enemy of Kujas after all!

**Heather**: …Okay then. Are the children ready for their final training in here?

**Hancock**: Just pick them up.

**Heather**: We'll be leaving for a campaign so we'll pick them after that. You make sure that they're ready when I get there.

**Hancock**: Of course. (Clack*)

Hancock looked worried. She had lied to Heather about Ace. She knew where he was right now, because in the Newspaper was an article about him. "Marine Petty officer 'Mr. Knight' aka. 'White lightning' is promoted to Warrant officer". There was a picture of him. He had the same marine outfit and a short jacket that covered his scars, excluding the one in his right cheek. Lily's scarf was tied around his left arm. He had grown himself a beard (same style like Trafalgar Law). His katana was not in the picture, but Hancock had no trouble recognizing him. She could only hope that Heather would if she would get her hands on the article.

**Hancock**: Well… At least you're alright my baby… But who would've known that the son of a pirate king would become a marine? (Smile*)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 14

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 14

**Marine base G-3, Grand line**

After New Kuja pirates had destroyed the marine fleet in Calm belt, Cobby and his unit was transferred to G-3 to cover up the shortages of marines there. Almost for two years Ace had been in the service. He still didn't remember his name, his homeland and who's the girl he used to call "my lady". Unfortunately his subconscious reminded him, how he killed many innocent women in his wrath, even though he hadn't found any evidence besides his guilty feeling. Only Ann knew about this memory of his, because he was afraid that telling anyone else, even Cobby, would get him on the execution platform.

Ace was in the gym training his swordsmanship when instructor Tashigi walked in. She had retired from the field when she had her daughter Kuina, and worked now as an instructor teaching swordsmanship for recruits. She had been Ace's "personal trainer" for the past six months now, partly because his blade was so fascinating for her.

**Ace**: Sir! Ready for the lesson, sir!

**Tashigi**: I told you, you don't need to be so formal Knight-kun. (Smile*)

**Ace**: Can't help it. Vice-admiral Cobby is very strict with this.

**Tashigi**: Well anyway, let's get started.

Ace was good with the swords, but Tashigi was the best in the Marine. She could beat him even her eyes closed. Ace was mostly just charging forward without any tactic, but then she kicked him in the stomach and he fell on his knees.

**Tashigi**: If you don't fight like a swordsman, then I won't treat you like one.

Ace got up, took the stance and prepared to strike.

**Ace**: Ittoryu; Flying line!

He thrust his blade forward, which created a flying cut that flew towards her. But she blocked it easily and sighed loudly.

**Tashigi**: You can do a lot better! Are you holding back because I'm a woman?

**Ace**: Oh believe me; I don't have any problem with killing women.

Wait what! What did he just say!? Where did that come from? He knew that there weren't any evidence for his murderous nature besides his dream, but deep inside he knew that if he would be pushed, he could do it 'again'. Tashigi looked shocked for his comment.

**Ace**: Ah… Just forget about that okay..? Here I come!

Ace charged towards her but this time she unarmed him and pointed her blade on his throat.

**Tashigi**: That's enough for today…

She left the gym, and Ace just sat on the floor thinking about his words. What kind of a person he was before losing his memory? Was he now better or worse? He didn't have much time to think, because soon the base's alert went on. A marine soldier ran in looking exhausted.

**Marine**: Sir! Alabasta's under attack by pirates! Unit 51 requests a backup. Your squad is to depart there immediately!

Ace got up, ran to the harbor, jumped on a ship that was waiting for him and it set sail towards Alabasta. G-3 is Marine base near the entrance of Grand line and it was the closest one to Alabasta kingdom. After Heather had decreased G-3's manpower, pirates had taken an advance for it by attacking countries near it. Alabasta was known as a wealthy and peace-loving kingdom, ruled by wise and kind queen Nefertari Vivi. After a rebellion almost 20 years ago, it had gone through a sustainable development and it was now one of the most impressive countries and a crown jewel of Grand line.

**Ace**: Who we have up against?

**Marine**: 'Iron pirate' Morg (250 million) and his fleet, sir!

This one would be a big trouble, because Cobby was in the Mariejois right now. So some nameless marine captain was now the man in charge at least that day. Morg was known as a bad ass pirate, who never ran from a fight, had never lost one before and he had a huge pirate fleet under his command. They reached Alabasta in few hours. The city of Nanohana was in flames. There were ten pirate ships in the harbor, with the iron skull on their flags which was Morg's banner.

**Marine**: Sir! We have a very bad news!

**Marine** **Captain**: Worse than a city in flames and pirates looting it?

**Marine**: Yes Sir! We received a word from the Alabasta's army, that Princess Nefertari Titi (she was named after her grandmother) is somewhere in the city, and they haven't managed to contact her!

**Ace**: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING THERE!

**Marine**: They said that she was doing a charity work for the orphans in the city's orphanage, but they have no idea if she's still there!

**Marine** **Captain**: Goddamn… "Knight"! You'll get to the shore and find her before those pirates do. The rest of you, start firing at their ships, when we get to the range!

**Marine**: We're at the firing range Sir!

**Ace**: Where's that orphanage?

**Marine**: It should be near the harbor, east side of the market plaza, Sir!

**Marine** **Captain**: Alright! Fire him to the nearest pirate ship! After that continue firing until there's nothing left of their ships! After that surround the harbor and secure the city!

Ace jumped in one of the cannons and he was fired towards the closest pirate ship. He had turned himself black with his Haki, so they could use him as a cannonball. He flew right through that ship but he managed to grab on the rope and pull himself on the deck. There weren't many pirates left guarding the ships, and those few guards didn't stand a chance against him. After taking care of them he blew up the ship and swam to the shore.

There were pirates everywhere. There had to be hundreds of them. Some of them attacked him, but most of them were too busy with looting the city. He tried to find the princess with his Observer-Haki while fighting off pirates, but there were too many living beings with their 'voices' that he could recognize hers. He headed to the market plaza and hoped that she was smart enough to stay put and hide in somewhere. He got there soon and saw the orphanage, which hadn't set on fire yet. He rushed in and there was dozens of children and staffs trying to hide from pirates.

**Ace**: I'm "Mr. Knight" from the G-3. I've come to save you. Is Princess Nefertari Titi here?

**Titi**: I'm Titi. Could you show your ID?

Titi was just like her mother when she was 14. But she was dressed like a commoner, and if she hadn't identified herself, he would've never guessed that she would be princess. He handed her his ID.

**Ace**: You're princess? I expected more…

**Titi**: 'Royal'?

**Ace**: Yea… My apologies, but you just look so… 'Normal'…

**Titi**: There are no naked princesses, only 'normal' people.

Ace hadn't met any royalties before, except one Tenryubito in Mariejois, so he had thought that you could recognize them from commoners easily. But her words had a certain point, and she wasn't any kind of spoiled brat that he had feared.

**Titi**: So you're the famous 'White lightning', Warrant Officer Mr. Knight.

**Ace**: Yes… Now we must get you to the safety your highness. Please follow me.

**Titi**: I'm not leaving without them! You'll have to take us all!

**Ace**: There's too many of you! They would notice us immediately!

**Titi**: Then we'll wait here, until your unit and the army has the city under control!

**Ace**: But your highness… It's only a matter of time until this building will catch on fire!

**Titi**: I won't leave my people!

**Morg**: YO! Mr. Knight! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OUT!

It was him! Morg was on the plaza. He was almost three meters high sturdy guy. You could see from him that he was strong and dangerous opponent.

**Ace**: Stay in here. Don't let him know that you're here your highness.

**Titi**: What are you going to do?

**Ace**: You said that you'll wait here until we have the city under control. It won't happen if he's running around here. Keep the kids out of the windows. This will be messy.

He stepped outside, where Morg was waiting for him. He had few dozen of men with him. They looked like the victory was certain for them.

**Morg**: Kill him.

They charged towards Ace. He took the stance, grabbed his blade and prepared to strike.

**Ace**: Ittoryu iai; Bow line!

He drew out his blade, slashed and withdrew it. All the pirates charging towards him were cut and they flew away from him. There was a clean bow-shaped cut-line on the ground around him. Now there were only him and Morg left, and he looked satisfied.

**Morg**: Excellent! You live up to your reputation! Perhaps you'll offer me a real challenge?

Morg's body turned to iron-like matter. Ace's body turned black with the Haki-imbue. Ace charged towards him and slashed Morg, but he just grabbed his blade's edge like it was a branch. Then he punched Ace on his stomach, which sent him flying right through the burning house next to the orphanage. Even though Ace had covered himself with Haki, Morg's punch hurt like Hell. He had totally deserved his bounty.

**Morg**: What's the matter 'White lightning'!? Is that the best you can do!? Maybe I overestimated you before!

Ace got up. This time he focused all his Haki on his blade and around his scars turning them white, hoping that that would break through Morg's defense. This time Morg didn't even try to dodge or parry him. Ace slashed him right on the chest, but it didn't even leave a scratch. This time Morg punched him right on the face and he flew even further this time through the building behind the first one.

**Morg**: I've eaten the Iron-Iron-fruit. My body is made of Iron-like matter. And thanks to my training, research and developing, I've managed to create my own Iron-matter that's harder and more durable than a diamond! Not even a Haki-imbued blade will cut my skin!

Ace charged again towards him, but this time Morg didn't even give him a chance to strike. He grabbed his right hand, unarmed him and threw him through another building. This time Morg didn't wait for Ace to get up, but he threw Ace's blade near the orphanage, jumped above him, turned himself on iron and dropped on him with his weight. After this he sat on him and punched him in turns with his iron-fists until Ace eventually stopped moving. Ace was now all beat up and he was bleeding all around his body. Morg grabbed his throat and threw him right in front of the orphanage's front door. Ace was in his last breath; he could barely see or hear anything. His heartbeats covered all other voices. He was lying on his back while Morg approached him, looking really disappointed.

**Morg**: You were no challenge at all! Such a drag! Well… I'll ease your pain now. And don't worry about those kids. They'll join you soon enough.

Morg's foot turned in to a trident with the saw-toothed blades. He lifted his foot and stomped on Ace, but he grabbed on his 'foot' with all his strength. He was too confused to use Haki to cover his hands and they started to bleed. If he would let go now, Morg would impale him right on the chest. Ace was losing this fight. Never in his life had he faced an opponent this overwhelming. The Trident was already touching his chest and he was about to give up, when he saw the kids of orphanage from the corner of his sight.

He remembered one of Cobby's lectures.

**Cobby**: We are the wall between order and chaos. If we fall, who can the civilians trust when they've abandoned hope? It's not wrong to be weak for them, but we must pursue strength always. Because the world won't stop doing it even if we do.

Then he saw another flashback when he was just a kid. There was that girl, who he used to call "my lady".

**Lily**: You can't doubt yourself "my knight". If you do that, no-one can help you in the darkness.

Then he heard the orphans yelling something.

**Orphans**: You can do it! Show that meanie pirate, that good guys always win!

Ace got himself more strength and he pushed Morg's foot off and kicked him in the stomach. Morg flew on the other side of the plaza. Ace picked up his blade and tried to remember Tashigi's teachings.

**Tashigi**: You're too tense! You must relax and find the softness inside you. That's you're only way to become a true sword master!

Up until now, he had always fought with the straightforward-attitude. But it didn't work on Morg, so he might as well try that 'softness'. He took the stance, took a light grip and focused his Haki only on his blade instead of his arm as well. He closed his eyes and tried to "listen" Morg's "voice" with his Observer-Haki. He could hear it. It sounded like breathing. It was quiet, but he could feel it. They charged towards each other. They stroke each other, Ace lost a grib on his blade, but managed to dodge Morg's fist barely. First it looked like nothing had happened, but then Morg's chest started to bleed. He was shocked.

**Morg**: You little..! You dared to wound me! I'll tear you to shreds!

Now they fought with their fists only. Ace was faster so Morg didn't manage to hit him, but his defense was still too strong for Ace. It felt like they've fought forever. Every punch that Ace managed to deliver on Morg did more damage to Ace himself. Ace was losing this fight. Then he had another flashback. This time he was in a jungle training his swordsmanship. That girl was there again. She was smiling.

**Lily**: Don't you know that a true master doesn't need a sword to win? (Smile*)

He focused his Haki on his right arm, but instead of turning black, only his scars turned black this time.

**Ace**: Mutoryu ('No sword style'); Kuroraikõ!

He thrust his right hand forward and it went right through Morg's chest. His eyes went white and he tried to speak, but soon he collapsed to the ground, after Ace pulled his hand out of him. Ace's right hand was covered in blood. He turned his eyes on the orphanage. Kids looked to be afraid of him. He cleaned his arm with his jacket, staggered to his blade and picked it up. Titi came out, and she had a disappointed look on her face.

**Titi**: You didn't need to kill him…

**Ace**: I'm sorry that you saw that, but defending the innocent isn't always clean and admirable. That's the reality in battlefield.

Soon after that Alabasta's army arrived to the city and had it under control.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 15

**A** **Year later in Amazon lily…**

Three years ago Heather had taken throne and become 'Hebihime' of Kujas. Now she was turning 18, which was the year when Kuja-warrior reaches maturity. But in Heather's case it was nearly just a traditional formality without any meaning for her. To get things done as fast as possible, everyone who would turn 18 a present year would perform a maturity-ceremony at the same day. It was pretty simple, drink for your new path and take an oath for the Kuja-tribe etc. The bigger thing was Hancock's 50th birthday that was around the corner. Truth to be told, Heather had totally forgotten her mother's birthday. Her plans to create stronger Kuja-tribe had given results, but nothing was good enough for her. Her aim was the perfection.

Hancock's birthday came and it was celebrated like a change of millennium. But all Hancock wanted was that her only child at present would be there to celebrate it with her. Hancock was still "the most beautiful" and she looked like she was in her 30s. But the sharp eye could tell that the lost of her son and alienating from her daughter had given her few wrinkles and some gray hair.

**Hancock**: Where's Heather? I haven't seen her for a while now.

**Nyon**-**ba**: No-one knows Hebihime (Hancock was still called as Hebihime). No-one has seen her for last three days.

**Hancock**: (Maybe you have made us stronger Heather… But I would change it all for that time when you still gave me a hug as a birthday gift) She thought.

Heather was in Amazon lily at least. But not to celebrate her mother's birthday, but training her archery. If she had some fighting style that needed more training it was that. Heather used a regular bow, because her Haki made all snakes tremble in fear at her presence. She was trying to hit an apple at the tree few miles ahead. You could barely see it from where Heather was and she managed only to hit the tree itself from one of ten shots. She was getting frustrated.

**Heather**: Damnit! While I'm stuck with this simple thing, "He" is out there growing stronger any minute!

**Rose**: I doubt that "He's" driving himself to perfection everyday from sunrise to sunset Heather.

**W**.**lily**: Your mother's birthday party has already started. You should at least drop by there.

**Heather**: My mother has more than enough people to congratulate her there. And I don't have time to waste. I must grow stronger for my people's sake.

PUNCH*

Heather flew to a ground. had just punched her on her face and she had an angry look on her own. Then tears started to drop from her eyes. Rose was also crying.

**W**.**lily**: You don't have time for your own mother!? She doesn't care about others! The Only thing she wants this day is that her only child would remember her! What's the point of becoming stronger, if you have to sacrifice everything to gain it!?

**Rose**: You don't have to carry this burden alone. Let your people help you! All we want in return that you don't abandon your mother, your family and your friends for that dream of yours!

Heather seemed to consider their suggestion. She got up

**Heather**: Fine… I'll go see her… But first that apple must have an arrow in it!

ZACK*!

Rose had just shot it with her own bow without even looking at it. Rose was the best archer of Kujas. She could hit a flying bird from three miles away.

**Rose**: There! Let's go!

They ran back to the village. On the way, Heather thought about 's and Rose's words. Was she really going too far with her goals? Was the price for power too great? Should she let go at least a little bit? Should she pay more attention to her family and friends? When they arrived to the palace and entered Hancock's chamber, Heather saw her. She was sitting on her Salome-chair in her chamber and looked bored. But actually she was about to burst to tears, because she thought that Heather had forgotten her birthday. Or worse, that she didn't even care about it. Heather has always seen her mother as a strongest woman in the world that could handle any situation. But now she looked so fragile in Heather's eyes. Something squeezed Heather's heart. Has she caused that to her mother? Hancock stood up and was leaving.

**Hancock**: Sandersonia… I'm tired… I'll go to rest for a while…

**Sandersonia**: Very well Ane-sama.

**Heather**: Mother…

Hancock flinched. She turned around and saw Heather at the door. She walked to her with an apologizing look on her face.

**Heather**: Mother… I'm sorry… I have been too focused on my goals for the greater Kuja. I have forgotten the reason for all my efforts. From now on I will take care of not just my people, but my family and friends. Can you forgive me mother?

Hancock had started crying when she heard "I'm sorry", and she hugged her with all her strength.

**Hancock**: I'm just happy to have my daughter back!

Now Heather also started to cry. Rose, , Nyon-ba, Sandersonia and Marigold were happy for them both. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.

The next day Heather was again training her archery in the jungle. This time Rose was tutoring her training and was there just enjoying the show.

**Rose**: Both eyes open! Relax your shoulders! Breathe steadily!

was laughing at Heather like never before, when she tried to hit the apple. Soon she got mad to her.

**Heather**: You're not any better at this so zip it!

picked up her spear, threw it, and it went straight through the apple, the tree and it split the boulder behind it in two.

**W**.**lily**: You were saying? (Smile*)

Heather looked subdued. Then Rose suddenly hugged her behind, and joined the group hug in front. Heather was between them, and it made her feel better than she had felt in years.

**Heather**: Thank you… For everything…

**Rose** & **W**.**lily**: It's good to have you back 'Aneki' ('older sister').

**W**.**lily**: So… There's a group of kids ready to start their final training in Rusukaina. Want to go and show them what are the real warriors made of!? (Smile*)

**Heather**: You don't need to ask twice! (Smile*)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 16

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 16

**Six months later. An uninhabited island in Grand line…**

After defeating "Iron pirate" Morg and saving the Princess Titi and the orphans in Nanohana one and a half year ago, he was given the "Golden desert medal" which is the highest honor Alabasta kingdom can give to its citizens or marines. Queen Vivi also gave him the special permission to enter the Palace in the capital Alubarna, which made him a personal link between Alabasta and the World government. He was also promoted from Warrant officer to Lieutenant. Right now he was on a pirate hunt, following a lead of "Illusionist" Savage (50 million) who was known for weird illusions, ruthless nature and sharp mind. But she hadn't done anything big yet, so the World government didn't mind about her much. This should be just a routine job.

**Ace**: What's the status soldier?

**Marine**: The lead indicates that "Illusionist's" hideout is in that abandoned building ahead Sir!

Right in front of them was an abandoned building that was falling apart. It seemed that no-one had used it in decades. It was a perfect hideout. But something didn't feel right. Ace had a hunch that this shouldn't be this easy.

**Ace**: Alright… Petty officer Kuina! Take others and surround the building. Don't let anyone out. I'm going in!

**Kuina**: But "Knight-san"… Shouldn't you take at least few guys with you?

Kuina was Tashigi's daughter. She looked just like her mother, except she didn't need glasses. She had shoulder-length hair and regular marine-outfit. She's 16 years old and already a Petty officer after only a year of service. She would advance to the top one day. Although her mother was one of the best swordsmen in the world, and even though she had tried to teach her as well, Kuina didn't like using swords at all. She preferred bare fist combat.

**Ace**: Nah… I have the feeling that it's better that I go alone. And I expect you to follow my orders Kuina!

Kuina wasn't as obedient as her mother was. Many times she had followed her own instincts instead of orders. The Only reason Ace stood up with it was that he was the same kind of guy.

He entered the building. There seemed to be nothing. Then he saw a light in another room. There was nothing except a little candle that created the light. But then he realized that the walls, the roof and even the floor on the room were made of mirrors.

**Savage**: Welcome, Lieutenant "Knight". I've been waiting for you a while now.

Ace turned around and saw her at the doorway. The door closed and it looked like there hadn't ever been door. She was a strange looking lady. Her hair was colored like a rainbow, her clothes looked more like rags than clothes and she was dirty like she hadn't taken a shower for weeks.

**Ace**: So that lead was your doing huh?

**Savage**: Indeed it was lieutenant. You see, I have big plans in my mind, and you're the first step. In short, I'm going to steal your identity.

**Ace**: My identity? Why would you want that? And how are going to do that?

**Savage**: Why? Because you'll be my ticket to the Queen of Alabasta. At the next year's World council meeting, I'll be attending there as a Queen of Alabasta. And how I'm going to do it? With my devil-fruit ability of course.

Then all mirrors started to glow and so did she.

**Savage**: Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?

Then the mirrors stopped glowing. Ace was stunned. Savage was still standing in front of him. But now she looked like him. She had his clothes, His face and body. She had even his lightning-pattern scars, his Kuroraikõ-katana and his scarf in her left arm.

**Savage**: What's the matter lieutenant? Cat caught your tongue? (Even her voice was like his)

**Ace**: WHAT THE HELL?

**Savage**: Mirror-Mirror-fruit. I can create mirrors with my ability and create illusions with them. But the best trick with this power is to replicate other people's appearance, abilities, even their memories! Now that I'm you, it'll be easy to meet the Queen, steal her identity, travel to the World council meeting and keep rising up in hierarchy!

**Ace**: Yeah, like I'm going to allow that, bitch!

**Savage**: You can't stop me! You're not whole. You only remember about 3 and half years of your life. I on the other hand "remember" EVERYTHING! Where you're from. What's your name. Even the person behind that scarf of yours! Want me to tell you about your home? And about the "my lady"?

That was the last straw. He drew out his blade and charged forward. Savage drew out her blade and they clashed together. She wasn't bluffing before. She knew all of his tricks and battle styles. What's worst, it seemed that she knew them better than he himself did. After few minutes of fighting she managed to unarm him.

**Savage**: I told you! You're not whole! You may remember your battle skills from the past, but you don't remember who taught you or how you learned them, which is why you're only a shadow compared to me. And that's why you'll lose ACE!

Ace!? Is that his name? If it is, then she does know more of him than he himself does. He charged again, this time without his blade but she was better than him in bare fist combat also and soon he found himself lying on the ground coughing blood.

**Savage**: I know why you don't want to remember your homeland Ace. I know that you've been tormented by that "dream" of yours all these years. And you're right. It wasn't just a dream, It really happened. The day you lost your memories, you put out a little massacre against your own people and you ran away because you were afraid that you'd be punished for that.

She even knows my dreams! How the Hell can her abilities reach that far in to his soul!?

**Savage**: And the best part is that that scarf of yours, which you keep like it is more important than your life, reminds you about your sins everyday! You just don't remember it right? (Grin*)

He looked at his scarf, and he was terrified. Then a flashback hit him again. This was the day when he left his home. He was walking on the street and looked like he had lost everything that mattered to him. Then he heard someone saying something horrible. He turned around and he was pissed off to the one who said the last sentence. It was that dream of his again, but now it was clearer than before. So it really happened. He did kill dozens of innocent people. He was about to break under the guilt, when something new happened. The Flashback disappeared and someone appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white dress and she was so clean. She smiled at him.

**Lily**: You remembered "my knight"! Finally! I was afraid that you'd reject your memories until the day of your ending!

**Ace**: "My lady"! So it wasn't just a dream? I really did kill all those people?

**Lily**: Yes… But you accepted that fact years ago! You shouldn't kept rejecting them like you had done all these years. Because of that, you have forgotten everything else as well. Your family, your home, even me!

**Ace**: But… It was just too much to handle! It was crushing me! I had to keep it out!

**Lily**: So you didn't believe in yourself? So you didn't believe that you could handle it? So you didn't believe that memory of me would help you to handle it?

**Ace**: Yes… Yes… I'm sorry "my lady"… I'm not strong enough to believe in us!

**Lily**: Then you will die! Then your subordinates will die! Queen Vivi will die! And many others will die because of you!

**Ace**: NO! It can't happen! Lily: It can and it will! You can't stop it because you're too afraid to face yourself! She hugged him and started to smile.

**Lily**: Either you give up now and die, or you take your chances with your demons and see what will happen. Choose now!

**Ace**: Ah Fuck! Okay I'll take my chances with the demons!

**Lily**: That's "my knight"! Now go and kick that bitch's ass!

She kissed him and he was back in the mirror room with Savage. He stood up with a confident look on his face, which made Savage amused.

**Savage**: You still want to play? Don't you get that you can't win?

**Ace**: I can and I will. Why? Because I'm real me! I remember everything now! And I know what I am and what I am not! Do you know what you are and what you're not?

That made her angry. She charged towards him trying to slash him, but he grabbed her blade and kicked her on her face, which sent her flying and she crashed on the mirror-wall which broke it. She got up, her face looked like a broken mirror and she was pissed. Her eyes started to glow and she changed form. She still looked like Ace but her skin turned gray, her eyes turned red and her muscles grew.

**Savage**: Now I'm not just your past and present! I'm your "future"!

She charged towards him with her blade pointing at him. He didn't even try to dodge her. She stabbed him right through his left chest. She was certain that she had won, when Ace grabbed her so she couldn't back off and soon she felt his fist in her stomach. She started to crack like a mirror and in the end she turned back to normal and lost her conscious.

**Ace**: I simply can't afford to lose. That's why I'll win.

Then the door was kicked in and it almost hit him. Kuina stepped in looking worried about him.

**Kuina**: "Knight-san"! What happened to you? Are you alright?

**Ace**: I told you to wait outside with others Kuina!

**Kuina**: You took so long that I got worried and came to check the situation.

**Ace**: Well... I'm losing blood in fast rate, and I could use a hand here…

He collapsed to the floor and Kuina had to pull him and Savage out of the building. He was pretty bad wounded, even though Savage hadn't hit any vital organ, because his heart was on the right side instead of the regular left. He was brought back to G-3, where Ann nursed his chest.

**Ann**: You got yourself in big mess "my knight"… But you'll live… At least for the next battle…

**Ace**: Ace… My name is Ace… Only Lily used to call me "my knight"…

Ann was surprised. He finally got his memories back?

**Ann**: What do you remember?

**Ace**: Everything…

He told her everything about himself. That he is son of Pirate king "Straw hat" Luffy and "Pirate empress" Hancock. That the Shichibukai "Pirate princess" Heather is her twin sister. He told her about Lily, his first love. And he told her about the massacre that drove him at the ocean, which eventually led him to marines.

**Ann**: So you subconsciously took me as Lily, and that's why you called me "my lady"?

**Ace**: Yes… You simply looked like her so much… Just color your hair blond, your eyes brown and change clothes, and it would fool anyone…

**Ann**: So you didn't like me at all..? I was just another "Lily" to you..?

**Ace**: At first… Probably… But now I know you… And you're not her and she is not you! I loved her as herself! And I love you as yourself!

Ace and Ann had fooled around a little bit for few years now, but it had not become anything special for either until now. That was the first time he confessed to her. He took her hand and tears started to drop from his eyes, and so did with her.

**Ace**: I'm finally ready to leave my past behind. Can you help me with that "my princess"?

**Ann**: Of course "my moron"! I love you too!

She kissed him because he was too weak to get up.

**Ace**: "My moron"? Seriously?

**Ann**: Hey! It took you almost three years to say it. You should be thankful for that nickname! (Shrug*)

**Ace**: …Fare enough! (Shrug*)

**Ann**: But don't you dare to call me princess in front of others!

**Ace**: As long as you don't call me moron! (Smile*)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 17

The Twins of Amazon lily 17

**Six months later…**

Ace was now 19 years old. He left Amazon lily four years ago and joined the Marines after losing his memory. Now he was Commander in G-3 (He was promoted again after defeating Savage and exposing her plan to dethrone Queen Nefertari Vivi). Right now he was on a mission, escorting Queen Vivi and Princess Titi to the Mariejois for the World council meeting. Titi was participating for the first time and she was excited.

**Titi**: I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet all other representatives!

**Igaram**: Please, calm yourself Princess. We still have long way to go.

But that didn't help. She had been hyperactive for last three months after her mother had told her that she could join her if she'd like to. Ace had climbed up to the mast to meditate and to hide from her countless questions about Mariejois. Ace had been there only once before but Titi still though that he knew everything about the city. Luckily for him Igaram and others knew a lot more about the city so she bothered them much more than him. Ace had started meditating practices after regained his memories in order to gain balance in his soul. He knew that if Fleet admiral Sakazuki would find out about his past, he would be imprisoned and tortured for the rest of his life. If he's lucky he would be just executed. Only Ann and Kuina knew about his past. He didn't trust even Cobby in this matter, because he didn't know that he and Luffy are friends despite their statuses.

**Titi**: Knight-san! Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!?

She had climbed up to the mast and she spooked him with her hyperactivity. Ace fell all the way on the deck and on his head moreover. She followed him and kept tormenting him with her endless questions.

**Titi**: Are you alright?! Oh good you are! Are we there yet?!

**Ace**: (This will be a long trip…) he thought.

**Meanwhile** **in the Rusukaina…**

Heather was training with Rose and W-lily in the jungle. After Heather had returned back to her normal self, she had gained more strength and speed, but so had Rose and W-lily. Now Heather managed to beat them both only barely because their teamwork was nearly flawless.

**Heather**: Excellent you two! You have really improved your skills during this last year.

**Rose**: It's more fun to train with good friends than with a superior.

**W**.**lily**: Yeah! When you were that horrible bitch that only cared about power, it was a torment to train with you.

**Heather**: And I have been apologizing for my actions many times already… Can we let it go already?

**Kuja**-**warrior**: Hebihime-sama! Hebihime-sama! We found"Him"! We found"Him"!

Heather's eyes widened, Rose and were also tensed. The Kuja-warrior gave them an old newspaper(Market network doesn't reach Calm belt and Kujas). There was an article about G-3's officer Knight aka. "White lightning", who was being promoted to Commander. He was wearing the regular marine-cap, a sleeveless vest and pants, and a Marine-coat with the "Justice" written on its back. But what drew Heather's attention, was his face, his blue eyes and his katana which she would recognize even in her dreams. It was Kuroraikõ! Even though his beard, the scar in his face and right arm confused her little bit, there was no denying it.

**Heather**: It's "Him"!

**Rose**: Are you sure? That can be someone else with his blade…

**Heather**: NO! "He" would rather die than give up on his blade… And look at his left arm… That's Lily's scarf…

In the picture you could see a scarf tied around his left arm, but no-one would really mind about it, when the scar in his right arm looked like a lightning bolt.

**W**.**lily**: Yeah… My sister's scarf… (W-lily is Margaret's daughter and Lily's cousin, but they were always like siblings to each other).

**Rose**: So what do we do now Heather? Now that we know where "He" is now and then.

**Heather**: We need more information… I'll contact mother and ask her to get some facts about .

**W**.**lily**: Knight… (Outburst*). Your brother didn't come up with a better alias!

**Heather**: He was never the brightest one in the family. He should have picked a less ostentatious career.

**Rose**: But how he got those scars? They don't look like self-made?

**Heather**: It doesn't matter! What matters that we found him and redemption of his victims is just a matter time now!

Rose and looked at Heather worried. They hoped that she wouldn't slip back to her megalomania because of this.

**At the Amazon lily…**

Hancock's denden mushi rang. She picked it up.

**Heather**: Hi mother! How are you?

**Hancock**: Hey Sweetheart! I'm good! How is it going in there?

**Heather**: Good thank you… I have a request… We found Ace! I need you to get as much information about marine commander Knight as you can.

Hancock's heart stopped for a second. Heather finally caught up with it. And now she would be forced to help her daughter to destroy Ace. Just the thought of it made her want to cry…

**Heather**: But you already knew about this, didn't you?

**Hancock**: …

**Heather**: It's alright mother… I forgive you. I know that no matter what happens, he'll always be your little baby. But those who died because of him, need redemption. So you will help me to grant them that. Understand?

**Hancock**: …Yes… I understand…

**Heather**: Good. I'll give you a week. You better have something when I call again. And mother… I'm sorry about this…

She hung up. Hancock started to cry. In her mind she saw that little boy who was always cheered up and never gave up on anything. She remembered those times when he gave her a hug and many more happy memories.

**Hancock**: I'm sorry my baby… I must do what the honor of our tribe demands…

She picked up her denden mushi and made a call.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Chapter 18

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 18

**Two weeks later in the holy city** **Mariejois…**

The last two weeks have been the longest of Ace's whole life. Princess Titi had been tormenting him and others all that time from sunrise to sunset with her endless questions about Mariejois, the World government and world council meeting. But finally they've arrived to Mariejois, the holy city at the "center of the World". Ace's unit's mission was to escort Alabasta's royalties to the meeting, protect them during the council meetings (that was more formality than necessity) and then escort them back to Alabasta four weeks later. Until that, they were on "vacation".

But first Ace had to attend to a Cobby's promotion ceremony, because today he would be promoted to admiral, alias "Pinkuhyõ" (The Pink panther) after admiral "Kizaru" Borsalino had finally retired from service. It was a simple little ceremony with few high-rank marine officers, government officials, reporters, and Fleet admiral Sakazuki who will personally promote every high-rank marines such as admirals. Unfortunately, for a simple little ceremony it took over four hours to end, because promoting a new admiral was always front page news. After they finally got out of there, Ace and Cobby had a little walk, because they hadn't seen each other for six months and now Cobby would be transferred from G-3 to the headquarters.

**Cobby**: So… I heard that Princess Titi gave you and others a hard time (Smile*).

**Ace**: Oh… Believe me sir… It took everything on me not to tie her up and haul her under the keel!

**Cobby**: Well… That's the curiosity of children Knight-kun.

**Ace**: She's 16 already! She should have learned some patience by now! And… I have something to tell you sir… My name's not "Knight"… It's Ace… I got my memories back…

Ace told Cobby everything. After all it was he who took him under his protection when he had no memories and nowhere to go. He deserved to know the truth; even it would send Ace right on the execution platform.

**Cobby**: Luffy has a daughter, who's a shichibukai… and a son, who's a marine officer… Well what you do know.

**Ace**: "What do you know"? You're not shocked about it? Shouldn't you arrest me for this?

**Cobby**: Well… I have something to tell you as well.

Cobby told Ace about his "dark" past and how Luffy saved him from pirates, gave him courage to join the Marines, and that Luffy was his role model, the man he wanted to become.

**Cobby**: You better keep your past to yourself. Because if Sakazuki finds out, not only you but the whole Kuja-tribe will be executed. He wouldn't allow the blood of pirate king to survive under his watch.

**Ace**: I know sir… You, Ann and Kuina are the only ones who know about my past.

**Cobby**: Well… Keep it up " " (Smile*). Oh… By the way! You know "the Celestial tournament"; the government will organize to honor the royalties and representatives of member nations during the world council meeting? I signed you on it! Make the G-3 proud!

**Ace**: Waitwaitwait! You did what?! You can't just sign someone else on a tournament without his permission!

**Cobby**: It seems that I can (Smile*)! And because you're so famous, there's no way that you can withdraw without humiliating me, G-3 and the Marines

**Ace**: AH FUCK!

**The Next day…**

The Celestial tournament takes place every fourth year during the world council meeting. The winner would be granted eternal glory, the title of "Celestial-Champion", "the Celestial trophy" and his/hers statue would be placed in the "Hall of Celestial-Champions". The Most well-known winners of this tournament were for example, Monkey D Garp, Sengoku, Kong, Sakazuki and Kuzan (Aokiji). Even Cobby was there and Ace had to admit that getting himself in the same place with all these heroes of Justice would be simply an honor. But he was afraid that this kind of spotlight might bring him big problems, especially if someone would figure out his true identity (He had tried to stay out of the news after getting his memories back). But like Cobby said, it's too late to withdraw now.

There were hundreds of participants in the tournament. There were over 170 member nations in the World government and every nation had brought with them at least one warrior, soldier etc. to compete for the Celestial trophy. Mostly the winner of the tournament was someone working directly to the World government such as Marines, but the winner wouldn't bring glory just to himself but also to the nations he represents so all nations always sent their best warriors to compete. Even Alabasta had brought two warriors with them: Pell "the Falcon" and Chaka "the Jackal". Ace knew they're both strong but he had never fought against either of them so he was excited and wished to face at least one of them in the tournament.

There were 594 participants total. They were divided in eight divisions for preliminary matches and two of each division would continue to the actual tournament. There were 74-75 participants in each division. Ace was placed in first division. Chaka and Pell seemed to be in different divisions so he wouldn't face them yet. If he will even survive from the preliminaries.

**Ann**: So here's G-3's hope! The "White lightning" !

**Ace**: So you heard about that…

**Ann**: Everyone in the city knows everyone who's competing in the tournament. And you're one of the favorite's in the first division with the G-1's "Hunk" Mororba, Galley-La Company's Tilestone and the mysterious official of CP-7 .

**Ace**: Well. I'll try to survive from the preliminaries at least.

SLAP*

Ann had slapped him right in the face. She had the serious look in her face.

**Ann**: You're not going to win even your first match with that attitude!

Then she suddenly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

**Ann**: If you get through the preliminaries, I'll give you another one "my moron" (Smile*)

The Preliminaries were about to start. Ace's match was the first one. He entered the ring. Each preliminary match would last five minutes at most, weapons were prohibited and a knock out, giving up or falling of the ring would end the match. Ace's opponent was a huge muscular guy from some little nation and he was full of himself.

**Opponent**: Hahhahhaa! I'm going to crush you, you little loser!

**Ace**: (Oh boy! What kinds of idiots bring guys like these as their representatives to the tournament?) He thought.

**Opponent**: I'll give you a free punch little loser! Go ahead! Punch me! I won't stop you!

**Ace**: Ooookay… Thank you… I guess…

Ace punched his opponent right in to his stomach, but as a thank you for a free punch, he didn't use his Haki. But either way, his opponent flew out of the ring and the match was over. The audience started to cheer for him when he left the ring.

**Ace**: (If other participants are like that guy, I will get to the actual tournament at least) He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Chapter 19

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 19

**Mariejois, the Celestial tournament preliminaries, the first day…**

Because the tournament was only a sideshow during the World council meetings, only one division's participants would fight for a day. It was the first day, and the first division's participants for the actual tournament would be decided today. Ace had won his first preliminary match, but he still needs to win four matches before he could enter the actual tournament with someone else (two participants for each division move on).

In the first division, there were marines, bounty hunters, soldiers from member nations etc. but only G-1's "Hunk" Mororba, Galley-La Company's Tilestone and the mysterious official of CP-7 Mr. Apple seemed to be at least some kind of a challenge. Maybe other divisions hogged all the bad asses? But then he saw this Mr. Apple's fight. He was those Rokushiki users. His opponent broke his fist when he tried to punch him and then Mr. Apple just threw him out of the ring.

**Ace**: That fellow will get himself to the actual tournament for sure. Well at least I don't need to face him at the preliminaries.

Next three matches for Ace were the same as the first one. Some big boasters who think too much of themselves and too little about their opponents. In the final four were Ace, Mororba, Tilestone and Mr. Apple. Ace will face Mororba, and Tilestone will face Mr. Apple, and winners would move on to the tournament. Ace entered the ring again. His opponent G-1's captain "Hunk" Mororba was huge guy with huge muscles and huge attitude.

**Mororba**: I'll show you little G-3 fellow what we real marines are made off!

**Ace**: (Oh boy… Another boaster…) He thought.

But then he suddenly punched Ace right in the face which almost threw him out of the ring. This guy may be a boaster, but he had strength and speed to back it up. For his size, Mororba was almost as fast as Ace, but he didn't seem to be able to use Haki. Ace focused his Haki on his forehead and hit Mororba in the head with it knocking him out. Although he almost knocked himself out as well in the process. He was massaging his forehead that had turned from black to red.

**Ace**: How the Hell can someone's head be that hard!?

Ace was now in the actual tournament. Now the next match would determine the first division's second participant in the tournament. Tilestone and Mr. Apple entered the ring. Tilestone was the same as 20 years ago, except that his hair had turned gray. He was wearing nothing more than shorts and boots. Mr. Apple looked totally "normal"; there was nothing special about his look. He was wearing the usual black suit. Tilestone charged towards Mr. Apple and punched him in the face but he didn't even flinch. Then Mr. Apple raised his hand right in front of Tilestone's face and flicked. Tilestone flew out of the ring and audience started to cheer for Mr. Apple who was now the second participant in the tournament.

That evening Ace was in his suite meditating. Then suddenly Ann showed up. Her hair had grown to reach over her shoulder blades. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes, and she had put her usual red lipstick.

**Ann**: You made it!

**Ace**: You sound like you didn't believe in me.

**Ann**: …Of course I believed in you"my moron"! (No I didn't!) She thought.

**Ace**: So how is your family in the Monroe-kingdom? Does the king want her daughter back to the royal court "my princess"?

Ann was actually Monroe-kingdoms ruler's 3rd daughter and that made her a Princess. But because she was the "only" 3rd daughter and she had 3 brothers on top of that, she was not "needed" in the royal court. Unlike her sisters, Ann wanted to become something greater than just an heir producer so she started to study medicine and would soon graduate from the academy as a surgeon. Although Ace didn't know this, it was Ann who persuaded her father to let him keep his katana Kuroraikõ which originally was Monroe-kingdom's property.

**Ann**: Oh it was horrible! Dad wants me to quit from the marine and marry some rich douche bag. I already have one douche bag, so why should I have another?

**Ace**: I thought I was your moron, not douche bag…

Then Ann suddenly pushed him on the floor and sat on him.

**Ann**: But anyway, I promised you another one for winning the preliminaries.

She kissed him on the cheek. That made him smile.

**Ann**: Do you know who's in the second division?

**Ace**: Nope!

**Ann**: Pell, Chaka and Garp-san.

**Ace**: The Garp!? You mean…?

**Ann**: Your great-granddad!

**Ace**: Why the Hell is he participating!?

**Ann**: I heard that he made bet with Sengoku-san that if he wins, Sengoku-san will buy him rice crackers for a year. If he loses, Garp has to call him Sengoku-sama for a year. (Smile*)

**Ace**: Oookay…

**Ann**: And Tashigi-san is on the third division.

**Ace**: WHAT! She doesn't care about these kinds of things! Why is she participating!?

**Ann**: Kuina-chan convinced her to "prove" the world that women are as tough as men. You know that feminism is her weak spot. (Smile*)

**Ace**: Wonderful… I don't know about my great-granddad but she still too good for me to defeat.

**Ann**: Oh suck it up "my moron"! If you win tomorrow, I may give you more than a kiss (wink*)

**The Next day…**

Preliminaries were split in one division for a weekday evenings (Saturday is counted as a weekday) and two last divisions in Sunday, which is a day off from council meetings. The second division finalists were Pell and Chaka from Alabasta, Garp from Marines and some karate black belt fellow. Even though Vivi and Titi didn't approve violence, they were at the audience cheering for Pell and Chaka. Pell and the black belt fellow were the first ones. At first it seemed that Pell was losing the match because of black belt's fast moves, but then Pell suddenly jumped and kicked him in the face and he flew of the ring.

Pell was now the third participant in the tournament. Now the fourth would be either Chaka or Garp. At first they seemed to be equals in strength but then Garp knocked Chaka out with one hook on the jaw. The Audience started to cheer when Garp walked out the ring. He went right past Ace. Ace saluted him.

**Ace**: Congratulations Sir!

**Garp**: Ah! You're that snotnose Cobby took under his wing right? Mr. Pillow?

**Ace**: Knight, sir! (Sigh*)

**Garp**: You better not to expect any mercy from me boy. Buahahhahhaa!

Tashigi had no trouble winning the preliminaries next day, even though she didn't have her katana. She was indeed true sword master and expert with Mutoryu (No-sword style). The other one in the third division to move on was some weird fellow from a winter island and he was wearing jingle bells all over his body. The next Sunday, preliminaries ended and the participants for the tournament were picked.

: Ace(Mr. Knight) and Mr. Apple

: Garp and Pell

: Tashigi and Jingle Bell

: T-bone and Mr. Banana

: Beef Jerky and Mamma Mia

: Mr. Orange and The Man

: The Woman and Paulie from Galley-La Company

: Rudolf and Beaver

Someone of these 16 warriors would be the next Celestial tournament champion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Info: **Luffy and other Straw hats will show up in my story occasionally, but they won't be the main characters.


	20. Chapter 20

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 20

The Actual tournament was divided in a cycle for every third day to give participant enough time to regain their strength from previous matches. The rules were same as they were with preliminaries, except that weapons were allowed and there was no time limit. Participants drew lots to determine their turns and first opponents and the first cycle turned out like this:

: Garp vs Beef Jerky

: Paulie vs Mr. Banana

: Mr. Apple vs Jingle Bell

: Ace(Mr. Knight) vs Pell

: Tashigi vs The Man

: Rudolf vs Mr. Orange

: Beaver vs Mamma mia

: T-bone vs The Woman

Winners of the first and second match would face each other and so on. The tournament was held now on the arena that was 10 times bigger than those preliminary rings before. Before starting the first match, all 16 participants were introduced while they stood in the line at the arena. Garp is a marine instructor like Tashigi and the "Hero of marines". Beef Jerky is a sheriff from Canyenero in West Blue. Paulie is the manager of Galley-La Company in Water Seven. Mr. Banana is an official from CP-6. Mr. Apple's from CP-7. Jingle Bell is from Winterland in Grandline. Mr. Knight (Ace) is a marine commander from G-3. Pell is general of Alabasta kingdom's army. Tashigi is a marine instructor. The Man is a bounty hunter from North Blue. Rudolf is also from Winterland. Mr. Orange is an official from CP-8. Beaver is a lumberjack from Forest-island in South Blue. Mamma Mia is a marine captain from G-1. T-bone is a marine Vice-admiral from Headquarters. And the Woman is the Man's wife and a bounty hunter also.

The first match was about to start. Garp and Beef Jerky stayed in the arena with the great cheering, while others left. Every high-rank officers from Headquarters were in the audience, including Cobby. Even Fleet admiral Sakazuki was there, but he didn't seem to be as impressed as others. Beef Jerky looked confident. Garp was pretty old even for a marine, so he might have a chance against him. The Bells chimed and Beef Jerky charged towards Garp, but he just punched him in the face and Jerky went cold. Audience started to cheer when Garp had won his first match.

**Ace**: That was pretty quick…

The Second match was about to start. Paulie and Mr. Banana entered the arena. Paulie looked more like a businessman with his suit and he had grown a beard. Mr. Banana was a lanky fellow with a black suit and sunglasses. The Bell chimed; Mr. Banana disappeared and reappeared behind Paulie. But he was prepared for Rokushiki-user and from his sleeve dart a rope that tied around Mr. Banana's legs, and he was thrown around like rag doll. But soon he managed to cut the rope and he charged towards Paulie disappearing again. But this time Paulie just ducked and hit him in the stomach with is elbow. For few seconds Mr. Banana just stood there and then he collapsed to the ground and the audience started to cheer. Paulie would face Garp on the next cycle.

The Third match was going to be interesting at least. Both participants were "weird" fellows. Jingle Bell was wearing a coat with jingle bells all around it and he seemed to be over happy. Mr. Apple wasn't wearing anything weird but "a weird atmosphere" was radiating around him. When the bell chimed, Mr. Apple disappeared and reappeared behind Jingle. Mr. Apple kicked Jingle on the neck, but nothing happened. Mr. Apple kept kicking him all around him, but he just stood there and he didn't react on anything. Then suddenly Jingle grabbed Mr. Apple's leg and started to throw him around like he was a bat. After few minutes Jingle raised him in front of him. It appeared that Mr. Apple had lost his conscious, but suddenly he straightened his arms pointing his fists on Jingle's chest.

**Mr**. **Apple**: Rokuõgan!

A Shock wave blasted through Jingle, but he seemed to be fine. Then Mr. Apple started to blast him with sustained fire and after a minute of that Jingle finally let go of him and collapsed to the ground. The Audience cheered for Mr. Apple when he left the arena. If Ace would win Pell, he would face him on the next cycle.

**Ace**: Okay Ace… Just keep it cool man… You can win this…

Ace entered the arena where Pell was already waiting for him. Pell looked like he hasn't aged a bit in these past 20 years. Ann, Kuina and others from G-3 were in the audience cheering for Ace.

**G**-**3** **marines**: Get him commander!

**Kuina**: Knight-san, Show him, how G-3 handles things!

Ann didn't say anything but he could swear that he saw her wink at him. Vivi, Titi, Igaram and Chaka were also in the audience cheering for Pell.

**Igaram**: Pell, don't you dare to lose that brat!

**Vivi**: Igaram, calm down! It's just a tournament.

Ace and Pell stared at each other. The Match would be tough one.

**Pell**: Let the best warrior win Knight-kun. (Smile*)

**Ace**: Right!

The Bell chimed! Pell turned in to Human-Hawk-hybrid and charged forward. Ace managed just barely to draw his katana to parry Pell's blade. Ace tried to strike him, but Pell dodged easily and kicked Ace in the stomach with his talon. Ace tried to kick him, but he was simply too fast and nimble for him to keep up. Unfortunately Pell had learned to use Haki and he was pretty good at it, so every kick and punch did damage. Soon Ace was just trying to defend his weak spots against Pell's strikes.

**Ace**: (Goddamn! At this rate he'll tear me to shreds! Focus you idiot! Feel his moves…) He thought.

He concentrated on his Observer-Haki, leaving his body totally defenseless. But it paid off. He could hear Pell's "voice" and predict his movements. When Pell stroke him from left side, Ace prepared to punch with his right arm. When Pell jumped from Ace's left side to his right side, he was punched right on the face with Ace's right fist. Pell flew on his back and the audience went silent. He got up soon, but he hesitated to attack immediately. Marines from G-3 started to cheer like Hell and the rest of the audience followed their lead. Soon Pell realized that his blade had flown out of the arena. When Ace realized that he put his katana on its sheath and threw it out of the arena. Everyone was stunned from this act.

**Pell**: What are you doing? You had the earned advantage. Why did you give up on it?

**Ace**: The Marine of G-3 respects their opponents in duels by using the same gear that their opponents do. This is a duel not a fight to the death.

Ace's right arm, chest and right cheek turned black and his scars turned white. That was his brand that gave him his nickname "White lightning". He took a stance.

**Ace**: Come!

Pell Charged forward, but this time Ace could counter to his attacks. He wasn't Pell's rag doll anymore even though Pell still managed to make damage on him. But so did Ace manage to hit Pell. After an hour, they both were exhausted. Ace was bleeding all over his body and Pell had bruises all over his body. They both knew that the next strike would determine the winner. They both charged forward. Pell kicked Ace on the chest with his talon. It looked like Ace didn't even try to dodge him. Pell's claw sank in his flesh and it seemed that the match was over. Then suddenly Ace grabbed Pell's talon with his left hand and he smiled on him.

**Ace**: Now I got you! You're not going anywhere now! (Smile*)

Ace's right arm turned back to normal, except his scar that turned from white to black. He thrust his right fist right on Pell's stomach

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ… BOLT!

Pell flew straight out of the arena, hit the wall behind him and went right through it. Then he went through the wall behind previous wall and the one behind it. When Ace raised his right arm the audience started to cheer for him. This was so far the best match and would probably be the best of the whole day. Ace ran after Pell. His plan was only to throw him out of the arena, not through three walls. Pell was lying in the rubble.

**Ace**: Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch that hard! (Panic*)

**Pell**: Heh… Well that's what you can call a punch… Don't worry… I managed to focus my Haki in my stomach before you hit it and then on my back before hitting those walls.

**Vivi**: Pell! Are you alright!

Vivi and others ran to them with the medics. They were all worried about him. Then suddenly Vivi turned her gaze on Ace. She had a serious look on her face. Then she started to smile.

**Vivi**: Congratulations for the victory Knight-san.

Ace was stunned. He was certain that at least she would be angry at him. He managed to salute her.

**Ace**: Thank you your Majesty!

Then he suddenly collapsed for the blood lost. Kuina and his subordinates from G-3 took him to the nursery for treatment. He was going to watch his master's match but his subordinates didn't allow him. Tashigi's opponent was famous bounty hunter the Man, who was also a sword master. But in the end he didn't stand a chance against Tashigi who defeated him with one slash. The sixth match was also pretty boring, when Mr. Orange defeated Rudolf easily with his Rokushiki-skills. Mr. Orange looked like a huge ball with legs and arms, and he was wearing the usual black suit. The seventh match was more interesting. It took three hours for Mamma Mia to beat Beaver. She was wearing the usual suit and marine-coat; she had blue bob hair cut. T-bone didn't have any trouble to beat the Woman. He was wearing the same outfit as 22 years ago and the marine-coat and his hair had turned gray.

The First cycle was now over and the next pairs were determined:

: Garp vs Paulie

: Mr. Apple vs Ace(Mr. Knight)

: Tashigi vs Mr. Orange

: Mamma Mia vs T-bone

When Ace was resting in the nursery, suddenly a nurse that he had never seen before appeared to his room. She was about 20s blond with red lipstick. She smiled at him. Something told Ace that this can't be good.

**Nurse**: Congratulations for your victory commander Knight. (Smile*)

**Ace**: …Thank you…

Then she approached him with seducing look on her face. When she sat right next to him, he started to feel really awkward. She started to rub his chest while staring him in lust. He turned red when she bit her lover lip and moved her hand lover towards his crotch. Then she moved her face next to his ear and whispered.

**Nurse**: You look tense sir. Allow me to help you relax.

**Ace**: No… There's no need for that…

**Nurse**: There's no need to be shy sir. Just laid back and I'll handle the rest

Then she started to peck his ear. He wanted to stop her but he had lost too much blood to move a muscle. He was at her mercy. He would be lying if he would say that he didn't enjoy this at all, but he didn't want to cheat Ann. Firstly because he loved her and secondly because he knew that she would kill him if he is stupid enough to do so.

**Ace**: Stop it… I have someone else already… (HELP MEEEE!) He thought.

**Ann**: If you want to keep your life, I suggest that you take to the hills bitch!

Ann was standing behind the nurse, who at first looked at her annoyed but when she saw the look on Ann's face she knew that it's better to do what she said. She left without saying a thing. When she was gone Ann sat next to Ace looking at him with serious look on her face. Ace was panicking.

**Ace**: I didn't do anything! I couldn't move! You must believe me! Why don't you believe me?!

**Ann**: I believe you "my moron".

**Ace**: Oh why don't you believe me?! Wait, what? You do?

Then she suddenly grabbed his balls and squeezed them gently. He knew that one wrong move or word and she would turn him in to eunuch. She smiled at him sadistically.

**Ann**: I believe you, because I know that you don't have the balls to cheat on me! But from this day forward these are mine! No-one else is allowed to touch these, understand?

Ace nodded. Ann started to smile. Then she removed his pants.

**Ann**: I promised you more than a kiss if you win right? (Smile*)

**Ace**: kjhsbdv… W-w-what if someone comes in…?

**Ann**: Your subordinates are outside. They'll make sure that you can "rest" without disruptions.

Ace's subordinates could hear his luscious groaning from other side of the door. They were smiling so conspicuously that it drew by-passer's attention.

**By**-**passer**: What's going on?

**G**-**3** **marines**: Nothing… (Wink*)

**By**-**passer**: Oh… (Good for him!) He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 21

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 21

**New world…**

**Nami**: The Newspaper got more expensive again!

**Usopp**: Then stop buying them!

**Nami**: Shut up! (Punch*)

**Robin**: Is there anything interesting in the news Nami-chan?

**Nami**: Let's see… Oh, the World council meeting began few days ago. And look! Vivi's here!

**Sanji**: Vivi-Swaann! Let me see!

There was an article about her giving a speech, how to make world a better place.

**Chopper**: Vivi's become a fine Queen.

**Zoro**: It seems so… Wait! What's that? The Celestial tournament!?

**Every** **man** **on** **the** **ship**: Tournament!? Let me see!

There was another article about the tournament. There was a little narrative about its history and rules. Then there were pictures and basic data of every participant, who they've fought against in the first cycle and who had won.

**Franky**: Look! Paulie's in the tournament! That's super awesome!

**Usopp**: Luffy, look! Your grandpa is also in the tournament!

**Luffy**: What!? Really?! Let me see!

Luffy took the paper. Garp really was in the tournament. There was a picture of him punching his opponent right in the face. And wait! There was this Mr. Knight fellow.

**Luffy**: Look! Knight beat up the Hawk-man!

There was a picture of Ace striking Pell with his finishing move. There was a text: "The Lightning cuts off Hawk's wings!"

**Franky**: That guy is one super bad ass! (Super*)

**Usopp**: Especially his scars are so cool! (Bling*)

**Chopper**: So cool! (Bling*)

**Nami** & **Robin**: (Sigh*)

**Luffy**: That's my boy!

Everyone stopped talking and turned their eyes on Luffy. What did he just say!?

**Sanji**: What do you mean, "That's my boy"?

**Luffy**: That kid's my son.

**Everyone**: WHAAAAAAAT!

Luffy told his crewmates how he and Hancock spent a night together the day before he arrived to Sabaody archipelago. He also told them that about a year later he received letter from Hancock where she told that she had given birth to twins. He also knew about Ace's bloodbath four years ago. That time they were going to search for him, but then he heard that Ace was in Cobby's hands. And he also knew that the shichibukai "Pirate princess" Heather is his daughter.

**Nami**: Why didn't you tell us before!?

**Luffy**: You never asked. (Smile*)

**Nami**: "You never asked"? (Punch*)

**Robin**: But why did you leave your son in the hands of marines?

**Luffy**: Because that way he could choose his own path. If we would've saved him, he would have become a pirate. I wouldn't be any better than grandpa who tried to make me marine by force. When he was in Cobby's care he could choose what he wanted to become. And he chose to be a marine.

**Zoro**: Sounds reasonable. (Snore*)

**Usopp**: But what if the world figures out that he's your son?

**Luffy**: He's old enough to handle himself.

**Brooke**: So you have a son who's a marine commander and daughter who's a shichibukai. Congratulations Luffy-san. I wonder if she would show me her panties.

**Sanji**: HOLD ON! We have more important things to discuss now! While I was stuck in that Hell on earth, you were in the Amazon lily and you're telling me that you "DID IT" with "Pirate empress"?!

**Luffy**: Yup! Three times! (Grin*)

**Sanji**: YOU… YOU… THAT'S SO UNFAIR!

Sanji started to cry like never before while pounding his fist on the floor. His tears were filling up the dining hall.

**Robin**: So your daughter is after your son's head… What are you going to do now?

**Luffy**: It's too late for me to do anything. I'm not choosing a side here. They're both important to me. If I meddle with this I'm only making it worse. I might blow up Ace's cover. And it is better that no-one finds out about our connection to the Kujas.

**Sanji**: Wow… Even you know sometimes, what's the smart way to handle things.

**Luffy**: What's that supposed to mean!?

**Sanji**: Exactly what I just said!

**Usopp**: But what if the World government finds out anyway?

**Luffy**: Then I'll destroy anyone who's dumb enough to lay their hands my friends. (Serious look*)

**Usopp**: OK…

**Somewhere** **in the Grandline…**

"Pirate Admiral" Zipp (300 million bounty) deserved his name. He had one of the largest fleets under his command. 100 pirate ships sailed under his banner, which was a skull with two swords behind it and two cannons under it. And in those ships were disciplined crews which were more like an army than pirates. But today that fleet had reduced from 100 ships to one. 99 ships were either destroyed or on fire and verge of sinking. The New Kuja pirates had attacked them. Zipp's fleet had prepared to repel any kind of attack, except one below the surface. Kujas had surfaced with their Yuda-serpents in the middle of their fleet and then started to sink their ships one by one. Kujas' Yudas were too quick for Zipp's ships to hit them with cannons, and in melee one New Kuja pirate correspond a thousand Zipp's pirates. And so one of the most feared pirate fleets in the world had turned to wreck and scrap metal. Only the flagship was still intact and that's only because Heather was having a "conversation" with the "admiral" onboard, while other Kujas were pillaging whatever worthy from destroyed ships.

The crew in the flagship were either knocked out or killed by Heather. Only Zipp was still standing. He was robust guy in the suit and coat. He looked calm, but she knew that he was terrified.

**Zipp**: What the Hell was this all about!? I was going to accept the World government's invitation to join the Shichibukai!

**Heather**: I know that. But do you know that we already have seven shichibukais? So you would've been the eighth. But because there can only be seven at a time, someone would have been eliminated to make room for you. I know about the condition the World government gave you. In order for you to become a shichibukai, you must eliminate Kujas first. So this was all about protecting my people and showing those idiots in Mariejois what a real power is.

**Zipp**: Damn you!

He charged towards her and he tried to strike her with his sword. Unfortunately for him his strength wasn't combat- but his strategic management skills. Heather kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying, and then she beheaded him with her Haki-imbued whip. She picked up his head so she could prove the World government that she was responsible of destroying "pirate admiral's" fleet. and Rose were inside the flagship searching for anything worthy to take with them. They came out with bunch of logbooks and treasures. Heather checked the loot.

**Heather**: These logs might prove useful. Leave the treasure. We don't need it. Get the food supplies instead.

**Rose**: Heather. Take a look at this…

She gave her a newspaper. There was an article about Celestial tournament in Mariejois. And Ace was participating it. Heather already knew his rank, his main locations, names and ranks of his subordinates. But she didn't know his current location. Until now.

**Heather**: Well this explains why they tried to get us now. They hoped that they could do this nice and quiet while the World council and this tournament would draw all attention. My brother is really stupid. What the Hell is he thinking? Participating something this noteworthy.

**W**.**lily**: Well, now we know exactly where he is and how long.

**Heather**: That's true… Well then! Let's pack up and get moving! And blow this disgusting ship apart!

When they got far away enough from the flagship, Rose shot a Haki-imbued flaming arrow on it. It went through the board and ignited the gunpowder which blew up the ship. Heather didn't pay any attention to that. She was reading the article about tournament and "Mr. Knight".

**Heather**: "Commander Knight", huh… Well Ace… You've achieved pretty much during these years. But unfortunately it's about to end.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Chapter 22

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 22

**The Holy city, Mariejois…**

It was the time to start the second cycle of the tournament. The participants were hold in different locations under a heavy protection to prevent any kinds of cheating (On previous times some participants just happened to disappear, commit suicide etc.). Ace hadn't any kind of problems during the break because his subordinates from G-3 never left his side, even if he ordered them to. But today he was grateful that they were at his side because when he was about to leave from his accommodation, there was a group on fans (Mostly women) waiting for him. If his subordinates wouldn't form a wall between him and them, they would've eaten him alive in lust. That time Kuina showed her skill to lead.

**Kuina**: Alright men! Stay sharp! Let none of them through! Forward!

They got to the arena briskly thanks to her. Although not briskly enough, because the first match had already started when they got there. Garp was facing Paulie. Paulie had really stepped up in these 20 years. In strength he was like a new man. He was keeping Garp in the defense. After tying Garp with his ropes, Paulie pulled him towards himself and bashed his head on the arena. It seemed like Garp had lost his conscious but then he stood up. His face was bleeding but that didn't seem to bother him. Then he suddenly charged forward and struck Paulie with his huge fist which sent him flying right through the wall behind him. Garp was now one match away from the final match. If Ace will win Mr. Apple he will face his great-granddad.

**Ace**: (Damn… He may be old but one clean punch and I'm out…) He thought.

It was time to start his match with Mr. Apple but he was nowhere to be found. Then he suddenly appeared looking all exhausted and his clothes were ripped.

**Ace**: Problems with the fans huh? (Smile*)

**Mr**. **Apple**: … Yes…

They both entered the arena. Ace had given his katana to Kuina because Mr. Apple didn't use any weapon. Although something told him that that could cost him the match. Something told him that Mr. Apple would be the toughest opponent he has ever faced in his life. They both took their stances and waited for the bells. Immediately when the bells chimed, Mr. Apple disappeared. Ace could hear but not see him. He couldn't keep up with him with his Observer-Haki at all, but he expected him to strike him from behind. But then suddenly he felt Mr. Apple's foot in his stomach. Ace was pushed few meters back, but he managed to stand. When Ace was still recovering from that kick, Mr. Apple prepared for another strike. He formed with complicated kicks three slicing winds that looked like tigers.

**Mr**. **Apple**: Rankyaku: A Pack of tigers!

They charged towards Ace from both of his sides and in front. Ace turned himself black with his Haki-imbue and wiped them out simultaneously by punching two of them approaching him from his sides and kicking one in front of him. But at the same time Mr. Apple had appeared behind him and sliced him with another Rankyaku. Ace fell on the ground, but soon he got up. His Haki was strong enough to defend him against normal Rankyaku, but not enough against his kicks and punches that followed after that.

Ace was on the defense in this fight. Mr. Apple didn't give him any chances to strike back. It was like the match against Pell, except Mr. Apple was too fast for his Observer-Haki to keep up. He has to come up with a plan and fast. Then he had an idea. He removed his Haki-imbue partly from his right side looking like he was running out of stamina. At first it seemed that his opponent wasn't dumb enough to take the bait. But then he felt his leg on his right side. Ace grabbed his leg, pulled him next to him and struck him with his elbow. Mr. Apple had managed to use Tekkai before Ace's elbow hit him, but it wasn't strong enough and he coughed blood after he crashed on the floor.

Ace didn't have much time to rest, because Mr. Apple got up soon. But instead of attacking again he seemed to think how to approach him. Then he suddenly started to grow. His teeth turned to fangs, nails turned to claws and skin turned to striped fur. Mr. Apple is a devil-fruit-user.

**Mr**. **Apple**: Cat-cat-fruit, model: Tiger…

**Ace**: (Oh shit…) He thought.

Mr. Apple charged forward. He punched Ace, but he managed to dodge him. Transforming had made Mr. Apple slower. Ace kicked him in the stomach, but it didn't hurt him at all. So now Ace was fast enough to dodge Mr. Apple but not strong enough to hurt him. Then he felt his tail around his neck. Mr. Apple lifted him up and started to pummel him like a punching bag with his huge tiger fists. After a while of punching Ace was real pissed off. He grabbed Mr. Apple's fist and glared him with bloodthirsty eyes. His murderous aura could be felt from the audience.

**Ace**: Enough's enough! I'm tired of this Mother fucking beating on this mother fucking tournament!

He focused all his Haki on his left foot and kicked Mr. Apple on the jaw. Mr. Apple flew on the ground and Ace fell on the ground when he was released. They both got up at the same time. Mr. Apple's jaw was dislocated but then he relocated it like total badass.

**Mr**. **Apple**: AUH…

**Ace**: You're starting to piss me off with that cool attitude of yours…

Ace's lightning scar turned black. He was about to perform his finishing move and Mr. Apple was apparently aware of that. A direct hit would probably bring Ace the victory, but Mr. Apple was still the one on the lead and he hadn't used his finishing move either. Ace charged forward and punched him with his right fist.

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ Bolt!

But then Mr. Apple disappeared, reappeared behind him stretched his fist on his back.

**Mr**. **Apple**: Rokuõgan!

A Shock wave blasted through Ace and he fell on his knees. He was coughing blood but he seemed to be able to keep going. But then Mr. Apple struck him again. And again, and again, and again until he collapsed. The Audience was silent. Suddenly Ace got up and swept his right arm which Mr. Apple dodged barely, jumped few meters back. Ace's middle finger had scratched Mr. Apple's chest and it was bleeding. Ace stared him like his soul had already left his body.

**Ace**: Thank you… I just learned few new techniques with your help… (Pant*)

Ace took a stance. This time his right arm turned white when his scar turned black like his katana Kuroraiko with black lightning-pattern in the white blade. He prepared to punch. But Mr. Apple didn't give him a chance to try his new technique. He appeared behind him again and prepared to shoot him with Rokuõgan. But this time Ace disappeared and reappeared behind him.

**Ace**: After using Soru that many times even the moron like me learns it… And the second technique…

Mr. Apple jumped forward to avoid his punch. Ace punched towards him, but he was too far for it to reach him. But then Mr. Apple felt a shockwave hitting him, spreading all across his body and then blasting through him.

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ Bullet!

Mr. Apple collapsed on the ground while turning back to normal human. There was a circle shaped bruise with lightning cracks around it in his back. After Ace was declared the winner of the match he collapsed also.

He woke up in the same nursery room where Ann had "treated" him before. He was covered in bandages and tied in bed to prevent all moving. Ann was sleeping on the chair next to him. She looked worried.

**Ace**: "My princess"… Why you look so worried..?

**Ann**: You… YOU MORON!

She hugged him and almost suffocated him at the same time.

**Ann**: Don't you dare to make me worry about you that much ever again!

**Ace**: I can't promise anything but I'll try. So how did other matches go?

**Ann**: Tashigi won her match easily. T-bone had some trouble with Mamma Mia but won in the end.

**Ace**: So I'll face Great-grandpa three days from now…

**Ann**: No! You face him tomorrow. You've been unconscious for two days.

**Ace**: SAY WHAT!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Chapter 23

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 23

**Holy city Mariejois…**

Ace wasn't in the best shape when he was heading to the arena to face his great-grandfather, but there's no way he'll just forfeit from the tournament now that he was one match away from the final. This time they left early so that they wouldn't be late. Kuina was all over him asking about his new technique and could he teach it to her.

Ace was sure that he would lose this match. He wasn't sure that he could beat his great-grandpa even in full strength, and in this state his chances would be zero percent. But when he entered the arena, he saw Garp and there was something wrong with him. He seemed to be… tired. How? He had won his previous match pretty easily in the end, why's he looking like he could be knocked over with a straw. Then Ace realized something… His great-grandpa is an old man. Nearly 100 years old already. Men of his age shouldn't force themselves as far as this. Well… at least the normal men of his age.

Now Ace didn't think if Garp would show him some mercy because of his state. He was thinking should he show him some mercy instead. But when the Bell chimed, he felt Garp's giant fist on his face. And that's when he knew that if he starts to feel pity on his great-grandpa, he will die. Garp was more straightforward fighter than Pell and Mr. Apple and truth to be told it was a welcomed chance for Ace. It was a lot easier to counter, if Garp's punches wouldn't destroy anything and anyone in their way. Every time Garp's fist hit him, it felt like a mountain had just dropped on him. If his great-grandpa's this strong in his old age he could only imagine what kind of monster he was in his age. The Worst thing was that even though Ace managed to fight back, his strikes didn't seem to have any effect on Garp.

**Garp**: Goddamn you boy! Hit me with everything you got! You won't win with those puny punches!

He was right. Ace had to try harder if he wants to win. But something just prevented him striking Garp with full power. Was he afraid that it could kill him?

**Ace**: The Hell I am? If someone's going to die here it's me!

**Garp**: What?

**Ace**: Umm… Nothing…

Then Garp's fist hit Ace right in the middle on his face. He was almost pushed out of the arena. Blood was splashing from his nose like water from a hose and he was feeling like his head had just popped off between his shoulders.

**Ace**: That's it! If I'm going to lose I might as well fight back a little bit.

He focused all his Haki on his fists. Because he was too confused to focus it on his scar he couldn't use his best moves. That's what you get for underestimating Monkey D Garp. This time Garp was the one in the defense, but it still seemed that Ace's punches didn't have any effect on him. Then suddenly Garp gave him a head butt. Their forehead hit each other and the arena went silent. For the next ten seconds, no-one moved or said anything in the arena or the audience.

**Garp**: It's good to know that my Great-grandson is as good as they say. Cobby didn't praise you for nothing.

**Ace**: …How do you know about that?

**Garp**: OH CMON! You're just like your father in appearance if you don't count the scars and beard. Everyone else just think too complexly to figure it out.

**Ace**: Aha… Do you know about Heather?

**Garp**: That the "Pirate princess" is my great-granddaughter? Yeah, I know. She's doing pretty well in pirate career. She took down "Pirate admiral" few days ago.

**Ace**: Wow… She's the only one in this world I wouldn't want fight with. Because her punches are like from the Devil's fists…

**Garp**: Men of Monkey family don't shiver in front of women, boy!

**Ace**: But I'm not Monkey… I'm Boa (D) Ace…

**Garp**: Hmph…

**Ace**: So… What next? I'm about to collapse…

**Garp**: Stand still so I can do it first. You will continue to the final.

**Ace**: But…

**Garp**: I'm old man already. If you'd be in your full strength, I couldn't beat you. There's no point for me to win.

**Ace**: Grandpa… With all due respect… Fuck that shit. If I will move on to the final, I'll do it with my own strength. Fight like a man you old geezer.

**Garp**: You dare to speak to your great-grandfather like that!

Garp punched Ace in the face again while Ace kicked him in the stomach and they both were pushed to the opposite edges of the arena. The Audience started to cheer again. Ace charged towards Garp with all his Haki focused on his right arm, but he couldn't focus it accurately enough to use his "Kuroraikõ bolt". Garp prepared to strike him at the moment he would be in his reach. Ace was running straight towards him. It would be easy to counter. But when he was about to punch Ace on the face again, he realized how much Ace reminded him about Luffy. He hesitated and that was more than enough for Ace to dodge Garp's fist. He struck him with everything he got and Garp flew out the arena and crashed on the wall behind him. Ace had won. The Audience cheered for him. Even the high-ranking officer acknowledged him with applause. Sakazuki looked to be suspicious about something but he also applauded. G-3 marines went way too far with cheering in and Kuina was embarrassed for being their superior. Ace went to check that Garp was alright. He was lying in the rubble and seemed to have lost his conscious. But when Ace got next to him, he grabbed the front of his shirt.

**Garp**: You better win this tournament, boy! Because now I have to call that bastard Sengoku with –sama for a year!

**Ace**: I can't promise you anything, but I won't go down without a fight, sir!

**Garp**: Good… (Smile*)

Garp was taken to infirmary. This time Ace didn't end up in there right away, so he stayed to watch his master, Tashigi's match against vice-admiral T-bone. They were both the best of the best swordsmen in the marine, but they had never fought against each other so no-one really knew which one of them was better. When the bell chimed, both of them drew their blades and just stood still for a while. For a normal guy that was just a buzz kill, but Ace noticed immediately that he was nothing compared to them in swordsmanship. Then suddenly they started to strike each other with flying slashes while blocking them at the same time. Then they charged towards each other…

SLASH!

They had passed each other and were standing still without saying or doing anything. The Audience was silent. Then Tashigi fell on her knee. T-bone straightened himself, lifted his sword. Then it snapped in two and he collapsed. Tashigi stood up and walked out of the arena. Ace would face his master in the final. She passed him when she was leaving.

**Ace**: Congratulations for your victory, sir!

**Tashigi**: Thank you and same to you. Let the best marine win.

**Ace**: Aye aye sir! (Salute*)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Chapter 24

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 24

**Few days later in** **Rusukaina…**

Heather was in her house making a strategy for taking down Ace. She had to be careful with this. She couldn't just go and cut off his head because it would be a violation of the treaty between Kujas and the World government. His death must not leave any tracks back to Kujas. But she didn't figure out any way to do it. Heather had always been strong and reliable, but now first time in her life she felt like falling apart.

**Heather**: AAAAAAAARRGHH! I FINALLY HAVE HIM AT MY SIGHT BUT HE'S STILL OUT OF MY REACH!

In her rage Heather had unconsciously released her Conqueror-Haki, which had knocked out everything around her few hundred meters radius. Rose and entered gasping for air.

**Rose**: Calm down Heather! We have still have two weeks before he leaves from Mariejois…

**Heather**: It doesn't matter where he is! He's still out of my reach where ever he is as long as he has marines and warships at his side!

**W-lily**: Umm… Heather… Why don't you just call for him and challenge him for a duel or something?

**Heather**: THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR YOUR JOKES ! HE'D HAVE TO BE A TOTAL MORON TO TAKE SUCH BAIT!

Then Heather thought about 's idea, and it actually wasn't that bad.

**Heather**: Yes… Yes… He actually might be stupid enough to accept.

**Rose**: How will we do this then?

**Heather**: I fight him alone. Destroying him has no meaning if I can't do it myself.

**W-lily**: Heather… You don't need to force yourself in to this… You could just forgive him…

Heather turned her eyes on . She didn't say anything, but you could see that she was about to break under her duties and responsibilities. She started to cry.

**Heather**: I already have… At first I thought that only his death would compensate his crimes… But soon I realized that in the end he's my little brother who I love no matter what… But it's not my decision whether I forgive him or not… As long as others demand his head on a platter, I'm forced to kill him… (Cry*)

Heather fell on her knees. Her wailing was so loud that everyone in the village could hear it. The pressure building up inside her had finally burst. Both Rose and hugged her. They didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. All that they could do now is being there for Heather, because now she needed them more than ever.

**Somewhere in the New world…**

**Usopp**: Hey Luffy! check it out! Your son won your grandpa. He's now in the final.

**Luffy**: Let me see!

There was again a big article, which had every detail about tournament's progress. There were subscriptions about Ace's and Tashigi's matches against Garp and T-bone. The reporter had managed to take a picture how Ace punches Garp in the face and when Tashigi and T-bone struck each other in split of a second. There was also a big heading "Drizzle vs Lightning; Master swordsman against her apprentice!"(Tashigi's katana "Shigure" means drizzle, I think…). There was a picture of Tashigi posing in some old photo with storm added to the background and Ace had the same except that his background had lightning.

**Nami**: "marine Instructor Tashigi, who's said to be the greatest swordsman under the Marine banner, will face her apprentice Mr. Knight aka. "White lightning" in the Celestial tournament final"

**Zoro**: …

**Usopp**: What's the matter Zoro? Are you worried about your girlfriend? (Kukuku*)

PUNCH*

Usopp was lying on the floor unconscious with the steaming bump in his forehead.

**Sanji**: Too bad for your son Luffy, but he can't beat Tashigi-chan just yet.

Luffy didn't answer. He knew that Tashigi was probably too strong for Ace but he still wanted to believe in his son.

**Six days later in Mariejois…**

Because of Ace's condition the final was moved for the next week so that he could heal his wounds and regain his strength. The Organizers didn't want the final match be a bummer. The Final would be at tomorrow and Ace had already healed his wounds. But he was still pretty nervous about facing his master. Tashigi had never fought against him with her full strength and skills. He was in the gym trying to perfect his newest technique "Kuroraikõ Bullet", but it wasn't that easy without being in the brink of death with the ears crushing heartbeats and blurry eyesight. And his "right-hand" Kuina's endless requests to teach that technique to her didn't help him at all.

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ Bullet!

He punched forward and s shockwave blasted from his fist and it went right through the steel plate in front of him that was his target. There was a clean fist sized hole in the plate and lightning shaped cracks around it. Kuina was totally aflutter, but Ace knew that this wasn't nearly as powerful as the one in the match against Mr. Apple. Cobby entered the gym.

**Ace**: Sir! (Salute*)

**Cobby**: At ease Commander (Salute*). Shouldn't you be resting? The match is tomorrow, you know?

**Ace**: I'm not ready to face her yet…

**Cobby**: We're never ready to face our greatest opponents. The Only thing we can do is to go and face them our backs straight and blades sharpened.

**Kuina**: You learned that from my mom didn't you!?

Ace left the gym and went straight to his suite. The lights were out, but there was a tiny light coming out of his bedroom and for some reason a path made of rose petals leading in there. When he entered, there were candles in light, the rose petal path lead straight to the bed where Ann was lying in a tight red lace dress that praised her hourglass-figure. She had put long eyelashes, some rouge and red lipstick. She was biting her lover lip and she winked at him.

**Ann**: There's my handsome Champion! How about that before showing your master who's the boss tomorrow you show me some of your moves tonight?

Ace just stood there without saying a thing. He seemed calm, but his heartbeats got louder and the rhythm also quickened every second. In his eyes Ann was always hot and gorgeous, no matter what she was wearing, with or without a make-up. But he had never seen her so… Stunning! The Wink was too much. Everything just went black.

He woke up in his bed Ann on top of him. She was still wearing that dress and she had put on a robe. And because he was still hard down there (You know what I mean right?) he presumed that nothing had happened during his blackout. But for the first time during that week he was feeling relaxed so he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day he entered the arena where Tashigi was already waiting for him. The audience was cheering like never before, but Ace was too focused on his master to notice that. They were looking at each other, and then Ace bowed before her which she answered. Then the bell chimed!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Chapter 25

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 25

Ace drew out his katana but didn't attack just yet. Tashigi was just standing there waiting for him to make the first move. If he doesn't think everything through, she will slice him in half. But he simply had no idea how he could beat her. All these years she had trained him he hadn't managed to force her to fight with her full strength and skills. But he had to at least try something. So he grabbed his blade with both of his hands, raised it over his head and prepared to strike.

**Ace**: Ittoryu: Linear line!

He slashed his blade forward creating huge cut that charged towards Tashigi. She seemed disappointed.

**Tashigi**: That's not nearly enough Knight-kun…

She parried Ace's strike easily. But when she turned her eyes on Ace he was gone. Then he appeared behind her and he was about to strike her back. But she blocked him easily again. But Ace didn't give up. He turned his blade black with his Haki and started to swing it more or less professionally. But Tashigi had no trouble dodging his strikes and she just kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying on the corner of the arena. The Kick didn't hurt much, but Tashigi's disappointed look in her eyes hurt more than thousand blades.

**Tashigi**: Haven't you learned anything? I have told many times that you have enough strength. You need the skill to back it up.

**Ace**: (Skill… Skill… But what would it change? As long as we both have one blade she has the advantage) He thought.

Wait! One blade? But he has two blades. He just had used them both with his right hand. He took Lily's scarf from his left arm and tied it around his head, just like Zoro does with his own scarf (**I know, this feels like copying Oda, but CMON! It's not like he invented this! Is it?**). He took his katana in his left hand and turned it black and the lightning pattern turned white with his Haki. Then he straightened his right arm and turned it white and his scars turned black with his Haki.

**Ace**: Nitoryu (Two sword style): Yin and yang!

The audience went silent. Everyone in the audience were simply stunned for Ace's new style. Then the audience exploded with cheering and camera flashlights. Even Tashigi seemed to be a little surprised from his new style.

**Tashigi**: So what are you going to do now Knight-kun?

**Ace**: Kuroraiko Bullet!

Ace struck air with his right fist, which created a small but powerful shockwave. Tashigi raised her katana to block it. She managed to redirect it with her katana, but she lost her balance for the moment. At the same time Ace had appeared behind her and struck her with his katana. She managed to parry him, but then he struck her with his right fist.

**Ace**: Kuroraiko Bolt!

Tashigi disappeared and reappeared few meters away from him. She was holding her left rib which his punch had scratched. Ace charged forward, punched, kicked and slashed her with his every limb. Unlike with swords, in hand-to-hand combat Ace is almost as good as Tashigi, so he managed to keep her on the defense. But then her face turned more serious and suddenly Ace felt her katana slicing his right shoulder. If he hadn't focused almost all his Haki on his right arm and shoulder it would had been cut off just now.

But now he couldn't lift his right arm, not to mention use it as a blade. He just bit the bullet and charged towards her with left hand only. But it was obvious that the match was settled already. Soon Tashigi unarmed him and pointed her katana on his throat. He felled on his knees. He was defeated.

**Ace**: I give up. You win, Sir.

The Audience seemed a little bit disappointed but soon it started to cheer and Tashigi was declared the Celestial champion. Ace was still on his knees. He was staring the floor because he couldn't bare seeing Ann's, Kuina's and his subordinates' eyes. Then Cobby walked next to him and patted his left shoulder.

**Cobby**: You fought well. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

Ace looked at him. He was smiling and ace started to smile too. Then he got up, walked to Tashigi and offered a handshake which she took gladly. After he got out of the Arena, Ann rushed to him. She started to clean his right shoulder and stitched it back to normal.

**Ann**: This will leave a scar…

**Ace**: Then it reminds me not to settle down just yet. There are still many stronger warriors than me. And many, many better swordsmen.

Later that night G-3 marines had arranged little party for Ace, but he passed it by saying that he was tired and needed rest. But the real reason was that he had asked Ann for date that night. They were at the roof of their accommodation. They were sitting on a blanket and they had a basket with wine and sandwiches. You could see almost every part of the city from the roof and Mariejois was even more beautiful at night with all lights on. Ann was wearing her Emerald green dress that was her favorite. She was resting her head on his left shoulder, while his right arm was in arm sling.

**Ann**: This moment is perfect…

**Ace**: Not totally… But it can be…

Ann looked at Ace with curiosity. He had picked up a tiny box in his pocket. He opened it and there was a silver ring with oval-shaped emerald in it. Ann's eyes widened. She looked at the ring, and then she looked at Ace who was smiling.

**Ace**: Ann… For these four years that we have known each other, it was you who made my life worth living. Your aggressive perseverance encouraged me to never give up, even though it sometime drives me crazy. Your kindness and solicitous nature makes the grunt like me feel like the most loved man in the world. I simply can't live without you. I love you Ann! Will you marry me "my princess"?

Ann had started to cry. She had put her hand on her mouth. She just jumped on his lap and kissed him all over.

**Ann**: I do "my prince"! I do!

Ace was relieved because truth to be told he wasn't sure how she would react for the proposal. His original plan was to propose her as a Celestial Champion, not as a "lost in the final fellow". He put the ring on her left hand's ring finger. Then she pulled him on the blanket with her and they started to kiss each other gently but passionately. What happened after that is not our business. (Wink*)

**A Week later…**

The World council meeting was now over and it was time to leave Mariejois. Ace was visiting the Hall of Champions, because he wanted to see Tashigi's statue, the newest champion in the Hall before leaving. There it was. It was a real-sized. She was wearing her usual shirt and trousers with the Marine coat as a cape. She was holding her glasses with her left hand but they weren't placed on her nose but on her forehead. Her right arm was resting on her katana Shigure that was in its sheath and hanging on her belt. On platform, there was her name, the year of the tournament and a text "The Greatest swordsman in the World".

**Tashigi**: That part there is a lie by the way.

Tashigi had appeared out of nowhere. She had the Celestial Champion medal hanging on her neck. Ace tried to to salute her but she raised her hand to prevent it and his right arm was still in arm sling so saluting was pretty hard for him anyway. She smiled and pointed the text on the platform.

**Tashigi**: I may be the greatest swordsman in the Marine, but I'm not the greatest in the world. That title belongs to Kuina's father…

That widened Ace's eyes. She had never talked about Kuina's father. But then Ace realized who she was talking about and his widened even more.

**Ace**: Roronoa Zoro?

**Tashigi**: Yes.

Tashigi told him how it had happened. Years ago she and Zoro had battled faced each other in the battlefield like many times before. But during that, the storm had struck and it washed them both away from their crews. They woke up in an uninhabited island in the New world. They spent in there few weeks before Straw hats had found them. Because Luffy is such a laid back fellow he offered to take Tashigi to some inhabited island where she could contact her subordinates. She had accepted his offer although she didn't like it. one night in the ship she was training in the Gym and Zoro had come to train also. One thing lead to another and the next day she left the ship carrying his child inside her.

**Tashigi**: Shameful isn't it? Marine that fell in love with a pirate?

**Ace**: Not as shameful as being the son of a pirate…

Now it was Tashigi's turn to be surprised. Ace told him everything about his past. She took it pretty well, but she was a little bit offended, when she heard that he had told Kuina immediately after getting his memories back. Then she started to smile, she took her Celestial Champion medal and placed it on Ace. He was stunned.

**Ace**: But Sir… I can't accept this… You won me fair and square…

**Tashigi**: But you still deserve it. During our match, you finally found your own path as a swordsman. That's the greatest victory that a swordsman can ever achieve. When you've mastered your style, there's no-one in the Marine that can beat you. Let that medal remind you how long and hard you had to work before you even found your own path.

Ace was holding it on his hand and thinking about her words. Then he removed it from his neck and gave it back to her.

**Ace**: Thank you, but I already have something to remind me about this day.

He pointed the clean cut scar in his right shoulder that had severed his lightning scar. She smiled. Then she placed it on her statue's platform. She reached her hand for handshake which Ace accepted gladly. And before Tashigi could stop him he saluted her which she returned with the smile on her face.

**Tashigi**: Now Commander! Before you start meddling in the pipe dream, you still have some royalties to escort back to their homeland! You better get going! They're not the most patient people!

**Ace**: Sir yes Sir!

Ace rushed out of the Hall of Champions. Tashigi stared at her statue, and then she looked at the text on its platform. She drew her katana and sliced the "world" word off and wrote something on it. When she put her katana on the sheath there was a text "The Greatest swordsman in the Marine". Then she walked away with the smile on her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's note: **Check out my other Fanfiction "The Dark Empire"! Chapter three coming soon!


	26. Chapter 26

The Twins of Amazon lily, Chapter 26

Author's note: People had asked me to add more lemon in the story, so here you go. This chapter will contain lemon scene that's not appropriate for children. I hope that you enjoy it.

**A Month later in G-3, in the Grandline**

After leaving from Mariejois and escorting Alabasta's royalties back to their homeland, Ace's unit returned to the G-3 where he was welcomed back like a war hero. Ace's abilities and charisma had tripled the transfer applications to the G-3 and all applications to transfer to somewhere else from G-3 had been withdrawn. Soon after getting back, Ace received a message of promotion to a Captain. Kuina had been promoted to Ensign as his right-hand officer. He was now second-in-command after old but wise Rear admiral Popo. He was over 90 years old but still healthy and stronger than Ace. He was known for his calm strategist approach but kind and gentle nature. If Ace had to choose someone from his superiors to tell about his identity, it would be Popo. But he hadn't told him about his past for unknown reason.

Now G-3 was celebrating Ace once again, but not just him. This day was his and Ann's wedding day. It was pretty simple ceremony held in G-3 chapel room, with just few guests. Ace had invited only Cobby, Kuina, Tashigi, Popo and Alabasta's court. Ann had invited her family but only her mother had shown up, because her father opposed this marriage. Ann was "way over that Gold digger's league" according to him. G-3 marines were crowded outside waiting for the newlyweds to come out. Even though Ace was famous and powerful marine, he didn't get much salary because he was just normal marine officer outside the Head quarters and he wasn't very smart in financial business. Ann's engagement ring had taken the most of his savings. But that was okay, because this was bigger than Ann had wanted. If she would've decided everything, they would've got married in some random chapel without their friends witnessing it.

Popo was acting as a priest. Ace was wearing a marine officer's suit (it was traditional for a marine to get married in his uniform). He had Lily's scarf tied around his left arm and his katana on his belt like always. When Ann came next to him with Cobby as her substitute father, Ace thought that he was marrying an angel. She had he hair tied up and a white veil covering her face. She had a practical white dress that was smooth and reached to her toes. The dress was highlighting her hourglass-figure in good taste. She had red lipstick and white high heels. When Cobby passed her on Ace, he winked on him.

**Popo**: We have gathered here to bring these two young souls in to union of marriage. I have known them both for years and I knew that someday fate would bring them together. It's my joy and honor to help tie their threads of fate together for the rest of their lives. But I also know that they both are very inpatient beings, so I'll cut the rest gibberish and get to the point. Knight (Ace). Do you wish to take Ann as your wife? To love her? To respect her? And to support her in life in both good times and bad times? For the rest of your life?

**Ace**: I do!

The Answer came like he had kept it inside for years. Ann blushed after hearing his answer and her blush made him blush.

**Popo**: Ann. Do you wish to take Knight as your husband? And the same things I asked from him?

**Ann**: I do!

Ann had started to cry after she had answered and seeing her cry, made few tears to appear in Ace's eyes as well. Kuina was pressing her lips together and was about to burst in tears. Tashigi also had few tears on her eyes. Everyone in the Chapel, except Cobby who was just smiling, were about to cry from happiness. Ace put the Emerald ring on Ann's ring finger and she put a simple silver ring on his ring finger.

**Popo**: By the power and authority bestowed upon me, I hereby announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

When Ace removed the veil from Ann's face she jumped on him and kissed him fiercely. Ace was caught up by surprise but he managed to keep his balance and he spun around with her on his lap and their lips connected. Kuina started to cry so loudly that marines outside could hear her. They knew that she would only cry like that because the ceremony was over and their Captain would come out as a married man. They started to party like it would be their last day. When Ace and Ann finally stopped kissing each other, they realized they would never manage to leave from the front door because of the marines were waiting for them outside.

**Popo**: Use the secret tunnel!

Popo pushed the cross in the platform and a secret door opened behind the altar.

**Popo**: It leads to the harbor! Take my private boat!

**Cobby**: Why you haven't told me about that secret door!? I was in charge of this base for years, you know!?

**Popo**: Only those who are married in this chapel shall be told about this door, son! (Smile*)

Before even saying farewells, Ann grabbed Ace's hand and lead him in the tunnel so swiftly that he almost hit his head on the doorframe. They reached the Harbor soon that was almost like abandoned because everyone were waiting for them to come out the chapel right now. Popo's boat was small enough for them to use it with just two of them. They cut the ropes and set sail. And not a minute too soon, because marines were pouring in the harbor when they've realized that they had escaped from the chapel. They were shouting all things like "No fair", "Get Back in here" and "Congratulations"! Soon they got out of the base and they were heading somewhere, who knows where.

**WARNING! LEMON SCENE COMING UP! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

With Popo's ship sailing without destination, Ace and Ann were just staring the Sunset. Ace was embracing Ann from behind her.

**Ace**: So Mrs. Boa… Where you'd like to go?

**Ann**: Anywhere! As long as I have you by my side it doesn't matter where we go!

She jumped on his lap and they started to kiss each other passionately. He carried her in Popo's cabin while kissing her. Popo's cabin was simple with just a one man bed, chair and writing table with papers, pen and candle on it. Ace pressed Ann on the wall and started to kiss her neck. He was holding her up from her butt with his left hand while his right hand was caressing her left breast. She was kissing his neck while she grabbed his but cheek with her left hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. For some reason it only made him go more ferociously, so she used her right hand to pull him even closer so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She started to peck his neck with her teeth. He pressed her on the wall even harder which made her to lock her legs around his thighs. For few minutes they kept making out against the wall.

**Ann**: Rip this Goddamn dress off! I want you!

**Ace**: But you don't have any spare clothes…

**Ann**: Then I walk around naked!

She started to rip off his suit. Soon he had nothing more on than his pants and they would also be gone soon. He followed her example and started to rip off her dress even though it pained him a little bit. Soon they were both naked and he was still pressing her against the wall. She grabbed his member and guided it in. They both were in world of pleasure and it made them halt for a moment. They stared at each other for a while, then they kissed again and he started to pound her against the wall. First slowly but speeding up quickly. The wall started to break behind Ann so they changed from wall to Popo's little table. Ace turned her around and entered in her from behind. She was holding on the table while Ace thrust himself in her while caressing her breast with his hands and kissing her neck. Ann was feeling so good that she couldn't even moan. Soon the table broke down which broke the mood. Ace stopped moving and that made Ann angry.

**Ann**: Don't you dare to stop now!

He grabbed him from shoulders and tossed him on the bed. She jumped on top of him and guided his member inside her again. She was now riding on him. This time she decided the rhythm. The bed wasn't designed to withstand weight of a two persons and it was especially not designed to withstand their rough love making. The Bed was squeaking and soon it gave in and broke in to pieces. Landing on the floor pushed Ace's member deeper in Ann and they both climaxed. She fell on top of him and they both were gasping for air. Their sweaty bodies were like glued together. They kissed each other gently while hugging each other.

**Ace**: I love you "my princess"!

**Ann**: I love you "my prince"!

They fell asleep. Popo's cabin would never be same again. Only his chair had been spared from destruction but it would probably follow the bed and the table tomorrow. Papers had dropped off from the table and they were piled on the floor. Except one with a missing piece, which was dragged slowly towards a corner.

Back in the G-3 marines were having their own party for the newlyweds. They were drinking like never before, dancing and singing like never before. Even Kuina was drinking a little bit. But then she realized that G-3's commanding officer Popo was missing the party. She went looking for him. She reached his office and was about to knock to find out if he was in there. But right before knocking she heard his voice inside.

**Popo**: The boy just left with my ship, Fleet admiral! I placed my Vivre card in my cabin! You can track them with it! Now's your chance to get rid of the son of a Pirate King! And after that it's the Pirate princess' turn.

Kuina was shocked. At first she was uncertain that had she heard him right. Was she so drunk that she thought that Popo was going to help Sakazuki to kill Ace? She was drunk alright, but not drunk enough to make up stuff like that. She sneaked away to find someone, who could save or at least warn Ace from approaching danger.

**Kuina**: (I got to find Admiral Cobby!) She thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. Chapter 27

The Twins of Amazon lily, chapter 27

Author's notes: Thank you for all reviews. Without them you just don't know if people even bother to read your fanfiction. A Guest asked if Ace's whole name is Boa D Ace, and it is. "Mr. Knight" is just his alias in the marine.

**Few days later somewhere in Grandline…**

Ace and Ann arrived in a small town. Popo had planned their escape from G-3 and packed some clothes and food and water on his boat. So Ann didn't need to walk around naked after all. But the food supplies didn't last for long and when they got to the harbor, Ace headed to buy something for lunch. He was walking on the street like he was the owner of the world. Others looked at him with and then tried their best not to laugh at him. Not because of his Macho-attitude, but because he had Ann's lipstick all over his face after days of making out. When he finally got to grocery store, he saw his face from a mirror. At first he was surprised a little bit but then he just winked to himself while "shooting" himself with his index finger.

**Ace**: Life is sweet!

When he left the store he headed back to the boat. But on his way there his Observer-Haki started to ring for danger! He sensed that two strong warriors were following him and there was something familiar in their presence. He felt them right behind him few yards away, but he didn't mind about them. But when he got to next crossroad he ran in the next alley and they followed him. When he was sure that no civilians would get caught in the middle of possible battle, he turned around and drew his katana. One of his pursuers took her snake bow and fired dozen Haki-imbued arrows at him. He blocked them easily, but while he was busy with that, the other pursuer had slipped right behind him and stabbed him with her spear. But Ace had focused his Haki mostly on his Observer-Haki so he was ready for her. He turned his left hand black with his Haki and grabbed her spear from its blade. Meanwhile the pursuer with snake bow had slipped to his opposite side and was aiming his heart. But then Ace sent a flying cut towards her. It cut her snake bow's rope. He had aimed his strike like that, because he didn't want to kill them. He knew these two.

**Ace**: W-lily and Rose… It's been a while…

**W-lily**: Over four years… You have grown Ace-sama… And you still have Lily's scarf…

**Ace**: It's more important to me than my sword. Is Heather also here?

**Rose**: In this island, but not here… We're here to take you to her…

**Ace**: I see… Okay… I guess it's time for me to face my sins…

Rose and W-lily were a little bit surprised that he would come with them peacefully. They really thought that they would have to force him to come.

**W-lily**: Btw Ace-sama… What's with the face? (Burst*)

**Ace**: Oh you mean the lipstick? It's a long story. (Smile*)

**Rose**: Well we have a long walk ahead of us so you might as well tell us about it. (Smile*)

They left the city and went to the opposite direction from Popo's boat. Ace felt sorry for Ann, for leaving her like this, but it's better to keep her out of this. He didn't know what Heather would do to Ann, if she would catch her with him.

They reached a jungle and a cavern inside it. They went in the cavern. After walking for 10 minutes they saw a light in front of them. There was someone sitting on a chair. It was Heather. She was staring the ground and looked confused. She hasn't slept for days and her eyes were missing her original sharpness. When Ace stood in front of her, she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. Ace couldn't tell what she was feeling right now. Ace didn't wait for her to get up, but he got on his knees before her, took his katana and offered it to her.

**Ace**: I know the Kuja's code. Dead ones must have their retribution. I accept the punishment sister.

Heather stood up and took his katana. He removed Lily's scarf so it wouldn't get blood in it. Heather was inspecting his katana.

**Heather**: For many years I craved for this blade… And now it's in my reach…

Ace prepared to die. He closed his eyes and imagined Ann's beautiful face in his mind one last time. Then something that he wasn't expecting happened. Heather had got on her knees as well and hugged him with all her strength. Ace was confused, but soon he remembered how much he respected and loved his sister. He hugged her back. Heather was crying.

**Heather**: My idiot little brother! I missed you so much!

Now Ace started to cry as well. After a while of crying and hugging, they separated and started to tell each other what they've been doing for these past four years. Ace told Heather, how he lost his memories and got his scars. He told her how he joined Marines out of a whim and fell in love to Ann and how he had proposed her. Heather told him, how she became the new Hebihime, that Kujas had found a new city in Rusukaina and how she recreated Kuja-pirates.

**Ace**: So what now? What will happen when Kujas will find out that you spared me?

**Heather**: I don't give a f*** what they think! I'm the strongest and that makes me Hebihime! If someone gots a problem with that they can try to challenge and take my throne!

Ace took a step back. Even though it had been over four years since they last saw each other, he hadn't forgotten how scary she could be.

**Sakazuki**: It doesn't matter what you decide "Pirate princess". Because today you both shall be executed here and now!

A Group of marines rushed in the cavern and surrounded them. Sakazuki was with them. They've had followed them there. Ace, Heather, Rose and W-lily were surrounded by hundreds of elite marines.

**Sakazuki**: I got to admit that you almost managed to fool me boy. But luckily I trusted my instincts. I knew you were a spy for Kuja-tribe, trying to get yourself in the system by your mother Boa Hancock's order.

**Ace, Heather, Rose and W-lily**: (What the Hell is he talking about?) They thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Chapter 28

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 28

Marines had surrounded Ace, Heather, Rose and W-lily. There were about a hundred of them. They were all captain ranked officers hand-to-hand combat experts. But they didn't worry Ace and Heather. The Problem was Sakazuki with them. Ace tied Lily's scarf around his head and Heather drew her whip and her dagger. Ace and Heather were leaning each other's backs and Rose and W-lily were on their sides, so they formed a cross.

**Ace**: Have we ever actually fought together Heather?

**Heather**: Once… Remember that tiger pack when we were nine years old?

**Ace**: Oh right! That time… I remember the most of it…

**Heather**: This situation resembles a little bit about that time… Let's do this the same way.

**Ace**: Lead the way big sis!

Ace drew his blade and grabbed the tip of Heather's whip, and she used him like the mace. He turned himself black with Haki-imbue and Heather whipped marines against the walls of the cavern like flies. Meanwhile W-lily charged towards marines and swept the ground with her spear forcing her opponents to jump to avoid her spear. But the moment they were off the ground, they were hit by Haki-imbued arrows fired by Rose.

Marines started their counterattack. Few of them tried to strike Rose from behind, but she just ducked and they were either smashed on the wall or cut in pieces by Ace. Meanwhile Rose shot an arrow on the forehead of the marine who had sneaked behind Heather. W-lily was fighting with four marines at the same time. Their teamwork was perfect but they didn't manage to gain upper hand against her thanks to her ruthless training in Rusukaina all these years. She pierced one of them with her spear and nailed him on the ground. Then she used her spear's rod as a pole, grabbed one of the marines from his head between her legs and broke his neck. Then she made a split kick while still holding on to her spear's rod and kicked the last two marines on the opposite walls. After that she pulled her spear of the ground and took her position in "the Cross". Ace, Heather and Rose had finished off the rest when W-lily was busy with those four.

It took about a minute for Ace, Heather, Rose and W-lily to beat the marine-captains. But Sakazuki would not be that easy opponent. He started to turn in to lava. Ace and Heather charged towards him with their whole bodies Haki-imbued. Heather tied Sakazuki with her Haki-imbued whip and Ace slashed him from his right shoulder with his katana. Sakazuki took some damage but not nearly enough. He kicked Ace with lava leg and it burned his stomach through his Haki. Ace was smashed against the wall and Sakazuki slipped away from Heather's whip. He charged towards Heather, but she managed to dodge his lava punch, but then she felt his knee on her stomach. Heathers Haki was strong enough to protect her from the lava but the strength of Sakazuki's kick made her cough blood and she was also smashed against the wall.

When he was about to strike her again, Rose shot ten Haki-imbued arrows in his chest in few seconds. They made only minor injuries for Sakazuki, but their main purpose was to buy Heather time to get up. When Sakazuki was still confused from Rose's arrows, W-lily had sneaked behind him and pierced him with her spear. She managed to wound him a little bit, because Sakazuki started to bleed from the pierced part, but he didn't seem to be badly wounded because he grabbed her spear and burned it to ash. Then he grabbed W-lily and threw her on Rose and they both hit the wall with great force and they both lost their conscious.

Meanwhile Ace and Heather had got up. Ace got his muscles on his stomach burned but he wasn't out of battle yet. Heather had few bruises but she was in better condition than Ace.

**Ace**: The Fleet admiral is really one scary opponent… Even Haki-imbue doesn't protect against his strikes…

**Heather**: That's what you get for not training your Haki control enough… You should just concentrate your Haki on the spot where he strikes…

Ace took his katana on his left hand and entered to his Yin and Yang mode. Heather focused all her Haki on her weapons. They charged towards Sakazuki. He grabbed Ace's blade with his hand and blocked his right fist with the other. Heather tried to strike him from behind when he was busy with Ace but he just kicked her in the face with his lava leg. If Heather hadn't focused all her Haki on her head, she would've lost it. She was smashed against the wall again and lost her conscious. Ace couldn't move because he was hold in place by Sakazuki who turned his attention back to him.

**Sakazuki**: The Blood of most evil family shall die today!

Sakazuki's hands turned to lava and they started to burn Ace's hands even though he focused all his Haki on them. That's what Sakazuki had been waiting. Now the rest of his body was without protection. Sakazuki was about to kick his foot through him. Ace knew that this would be his end and closed his eyes for the last time. But then something hit Sakazuki in his head from behind and he smashed against the wall.

It was Cobby! He had serious look in his face. Ace was both shocked about the turn of event and relieved that he was still alive. Sakazuki got up soon and he was pissed off.

**Sakazuki**: Pinkuhyõ! I knew I should've killed you decades ago!

**Cobby**: You've gone too far with your crusade of Absolute Justice! Ace is the model for knight of Justice!

**Sakazuki**: His blood is evil! Even the most potential evil must be eradicated!

**Cobby**: Your hatred has blinded you long enough! In the name of Justice I must stop you!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. Chapter 29

The Twins of Amazon lily, Chapter 29

Now that Cobby was there, Ace and Heather had a chance to get out of there alive. Heather was still unconscious, so it was Sakazuki vs Cobby and Ace. Ace didn't wait for Sakazuki to make the first move so he entered in to his Yin and Yang mode and charged. Cobby followed his example. Sakazuki was on defense, although Ace was practically useless in this fight. His Haki wasn't strong enough to wound Sakazuki mortally. With one of Sakazuki's punch Ace smashed on the wall.

Cobby was pretty much equal to Sakazuki but Sakazuki's devil fruit abilities gave him an advantage. But he wasn't going to lose without a fight. Cobby had inherited his teacher's Monkey D Garp's fists of love. If Sakazuki wouldn't have devil fruit abilities he would probably lose to Cobby. He managed to prevent any lethal damage with his Haki but he was losing to Sakazuki.

**Sakazuki**: No matter what happens, The Pirate king's children will die here and now!

Sakazuki charged towards Heather who was still unconscious. She would be an easy target for him. Cobby tried to get between them but he wouldn't make it in time!

STRIKE*

Ace had jumped between Heather and Sakazuki. He had blocked Sakazuki's lava fist with his katana on his left hand and right hand in a cross-pose. It took all his strength and Haki to stop Sakazuki and his defense would soon shatter. But he had bought enough time for Cobby to strike Sakazuki. He flew few meters away from Heather and Ace. Cobby charged towards Sakazuki and Ace followed Cobby. Sakazuki was on defense but he still had the upper hand on this battle. He punched Cobby and sent him flying. Cobby hit the wall and lost his conscious. It was now just Ace and Sakazuki. Ace was faster than Sakazuki but he was soon overpowered by him and struck on the ground with few punches. Ace's katana flew next to unconscious Cobby. Ace was now unarmed and lying on the ground. Sakazuki approached him with his right fist burning. He was about to strike.

**Sakazuki**: Justice prevails!

Ace focused all his Haki on his right arm and blocked Sakazuki's fist with it while supporting his right arm with his left arm. A Drop of lava splashed from Sakazuki's fist and hit on Ace's left eye.

**Ace**: AAAAAGGHH!

His left eye burned blind but he managed to keep his Haki on his right arm. He could feel the lava's heat burning his hand and his left eye but he wasn't going to lose his hand as long as he would focus all his Haki on it. It was now a stalemate, but Sakazuki's lava fist was slowly penetrating through Ace's Haki.

**Sakazuki**: Just give up boy! No-one's coming to save you!

Then suddenly Heather's whip tied around Sakazuki's right arm and pulled it back a little bit so Ace could catch a breath. Heather had regained her conscious and used her whip on Sakazuki. She used her whip like a lightning rod and channeled her Conqueror Haki through Sakazuki. His eyes widened like he had been struck by lightning and he went numb for a second and that was more than enough for Heather. While she pulled Sakazuki's arm back she used her whip to pull herself towards him. She flew towards him with her dagger on her left hand. She focused all her Haki on it and stabbed Sakazuki on the back. Sakazuki was too confused to turn himself in to lava. And it did the trick. Sakazuki roared from pain and the spot was bleeding like Hell.

**Heather**: You're wrong… He has me… Always… (Gasp*)

But Sakazuki didn't fall. He swept his left arm trying to hit Heather. She was too exhausted and confused to dodge him perfectly and his arm cut off her left hand from the wrist.

**Heather**: KYAAAAHH!

She fell on the ground and Sakazuki turned his attention on her. He pulled Heather's dagger off his back and dropped it on the ground. He was filled with rage. Ace was trying to get up now that Sakazuki had turned his back on him, but he wouldn't make it in time. Sakazuki was still confused from Heather's Conqueror Haki and so pissed off that he didn't even realize that Heather's whip was still tied around his right arm. Sakazuki was about to finish her off.

**Sakazuki**: You little Scum! If you really wish to die first, I'll fulfill your wish! (Gasp*)

**Cobby**: Ace!

Cobby kicked Ace's katana towards him, but he was too far away to reach it. But then suddenly W-lily and Rose grabbed him from his shoulders and tossed him towards his katana. Ace grabbed it with his right hand and focused all his Haki on it. He grabbed Heather's whip with his left hand and pulled himself towards Sakazuki and thrust his katana on Sakazuki's back and it came through Sakazuki's left chest right before he was about to punch his fist through Heather. Sakazuki froze. Heather's Haki had lowered Sakazuki's defense so that Ace could wound him lethally.

**Ace**: And that goes the other way also… (Gasp*)

**Sakazuki**: I… must… cleanse the world… from evil...! (Gasp*)

Sakazuki tried to raise his right hand for strike, but the moment he had opened his mouth, Ace had pulled his katana out of him and Heather had grabbed her dagger from the ground. With one clean cut, Ace from left side and Heather from right side, Sakazuki was decapitated like cigar with cigar cutter. Sakazuki's head didn't fall off immediately. At first it seemed like nothing had happened, but then blood sprayed everywhere and both Ace and Heather were soaked in Sakazuki's blood. First he fell on his knees and then he fell on the ground. His head rolled few meters away from his body.

Heather fell on her knees holding her left arm. Ace was holding his left hand in front of his left eye. He picked up her left hand and went next to her. They were both out of breath, Ace had burns all over his body but Heather was more badly wounded with her left hand gone. Cobby was getting up

**Ace**: Heather… Your hand… (Gasp*)

**Heather**: A Cheap price… Your eye… (Gasp*)

**Ace**: A Cheap price… (Gasp*)

**Rose** **&** **W-lily**: Heather! Are you alright?

**Heather**: I am… And thank Goddess, so are you! (Gasp*)

**Ann**: ACE!

Ann and Kuina rushed in. Ann caught Ace on her arms squeezing him way too hard. She examined his wounds and when she saw his left eye she started to cry like she had been holding it for hours. Kuina was helping Cobby.

**Ann**: Your eye! And your wounds need to be tended immediately!

**Ace**: It can wait… Help Heather first…

Ann looked at Heather and her left arm. She definitely needed more help than Ace. Heather was staring at Ann like trying to figure out was she worthy for her brother. Then she reached her right hand towards her and smiled warmly.

**Heather**: So you're my little brother's wife? I'm Boa (D) Heather. It's nice to meet you.

**Ann**: I'm Ann. It's nice to meet you too.

They shook hands and Ann started to tend Heather's left arm. Ann realized the harsh truth immediately.

**Ann**: You will lose your left hand. It has simply burned too much to reconnect it.

**Heather**: No matter… As long I can keep my life.

**Kuina**: You actually defeated the Fleet Admiral!?

**Cobby**: Those two form one terrifying team.

**Ace**: I'm just glad that it's finally over…

**Kuina**: It's not over yet! For Kujas at least! Admiral Fujitora is leading his fleet to Rusukaina as we speak! They're going to wipe out the whole island and New Kuja pirates with them!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. Chapter 30

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 30

**Few hours earlier in Rusukaina…**

Sakazuki didn't expect to meet Heather and her team with Ace so he had taken "only" 100 elite marines to eliminate him. Meanwhile Admiral Fujitora was leading his fleet to Rusukaina. Their mission was to eradicate the New Kuja village in there and eliminate every Kuja warrior. Fujitora's fleet was now close enough to just about see Rusukaina from the distance.

**Marine**: Sir! We have arrived! What are your orders, Sir!?

**Fujitora**: There's no need to get any closer. Just grab on to something and hold on.

Fujitora used his devil fruit ability, but nothing happened. Then soon a cracking and whistling voice came from the sky. When marines raised their heads up, their jaws fall to the deck. A meteorite, a huge one was falling down from the sky. It was about 1/3 sized from Rusukaina and it was falling right on top off it. Soon it hit Rusukaina and an explosion erased the island away and it created a wave so huge that it could devour a small island. With Fujitora's abilities the wave was dispersed and they headed towards Amazon lily.

**Meanwhile in Amazon lily…**

It was a normal peaceful day in Amazon lily. People were on their duties from rice fields to fishing and hunting etc. And the weather was nice like always. Hancock was in her chamber drinking wine with her sister. She was in her thoughts. Right now Heather should be returning home with Ace's head with her. The Thought that she would never see her little boy again was heartbreaking. Then suddenly something exploded in the city. It was followed by another explosion and another after that. Kuja were under attack. When Hancock opened the window she saw smoke rising from different places and she heard voices of fighting between Kujas and the attackers all over the city. Hancock wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her face towards her sisters.

**Hancock**: Let's go!

**Sandersonia** & **Marigold**: Yes, Ane-sama!

Margaret, Sweet pea and Aphelandra were fighting against black suited men. They were Rokushiki-users. The Attacker was the World government! They were tough opponents but Margaret and the others managed to defeat them and they headed to aid others and evacuate the children. There were Kujas and government's fighters fighting each other all over, and corpses from both sides about equally amount. Luckily there weren't any dead children yet. Then they found group of Kujas protecting children from bigger group of enemies. Nyon-ba was leading them and kicking ass like she was at her 20s. Margaret and others rushed to help them but they were still outnumbered 1 to 5 and protecting the children at the same time didn't help them at all.

Meanwhile Hancock and her sisters were advancing to the center of the city killing World government fighters like flies in their path. Finally they reached the main plaza. There were dozens of dead Kuja-warriors. They were all killed by three Rokushiki-users. One of them was like a huge ball, another was lanky with sunglasses and the third was just normal looking person with disturbing aura. They were Mr. Apple; Mr. Banana and Mr. Orange from the Celestial tournament (Chapter 20). Hancock looked all those dead Kujas and then she looked at the attackers. She was furious. When Mr. Apple and others realized who they were up against they tied their eyes so they couldn't see her and bite their finger to wipe away "dirty thoughts".

**Hancock**: (Not complete idiots at least) She thought.

Then they suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hancock and others. They managed to dodge their first strike. They were divided in pairs. Hancock fought with Mr. Apple; Sandersonia with Mr. Banana and Marigold with Mr. Orange. Mr. Apple didn't even try to parry any Hancock's strike but he dodged them all. He was obviously aware of her abilities. Hancock also managed to dodge or parry all his attacks. At first the fight seemed to be equal. Mr. Apple was about as strong and fast as Hancock. But after half an hour battle it was obvious that Hancock wasn't young anymore although she looked like it and the stress of Heather's hunt for Ace had weakened her. She simply didn't have enough stamina compared to Mr. Apple and because he knew how to avoid her devil fruit abilities she couldn't use them on him. Then suddenly he pointed his fists towards her chest.

**Mr. Apple**: Rokuõgan!

The Shockwave blasted through Hancock's chest. She coughed blood and fell on her knees. Sandersonia and Marigold lost their concentration when they saw her getting hit and Mr. Banana and Mr. Orange used this opportunity to strike them down. Hancock got up and tried to kick Mr. Apple but he just disappeared and Hancock fell again on her knees. Now he appeared above her and he pointed his fist on the back of her head. Another strike would kill her.

**Ace**: Kuroraikõ Bullet!

A flying shockwave hit Mr. Apple on the back and he smashed against the building in front of him. At the same time a whip tied around Mr. Banana's neck and he was smashed against another building. With her whip, that she had tied on her left arm's tip with some sort of a bracelet, Heather pulled herself next to Mr. Orange and stabbed him between the collarbone and the windpipe, and he fell on the ground. Both Mr. Apple and Banana got up pretty soon but they hesitated to attack immediately. Mr. Apple had turned in to Human-Tiger hybrid. Ace had placed himself between Hancock and Mr. Apple. Heather was standing between Mr. Banana and her aunts.

**Ace**: No-one's bullying my mother while I'm around!

Hancock and her sisters couldn't believe their eyes. It was Ace! He's back! After all these years Hancock's little baby has finally returned home! Hancock started to cry.

**Hancock**: Ace… My little baby..!

Mr. Apple was about to charge in, but then suddenly they heard a cannon firing. The moment Mr. Apple and Banana heard it they ran off, which Ace was thankful because he was not strong enough to beat Apple now. Fujitora's fleet had arrived and the cannon fire was the signal for retreat. Government fighters' mission was to keep Kujas in Amazon lily while Fujitora's fleet was taking care of Rusukaina and on its way here.

When they had left Ace turned to face Hancock who just jumped on him and hugged him with all her strength. Ace started to hug her also and a tear appeared in his right eye. Hancock was crying her eyes out.

**Hancock**: Ace! I missed you so much!

**Ace**: I'm sorry mother… for what I did four years ago…

**Hancock**: No matter what happens, I will always love you, my son!

When she finally let him go she noticed that he had an eye patch on top of his left eye and that he was covered in bandages. And when she turned her face towards Heather who had come next to them, she realized that she had no left hand at all. She was frightened.

**Hancock**: My babies! What happened to you!?

**Heather**: Long story mom… We have more urgent business right now.

Then they heard whistling and cracking voice coming from the sky. When they raised their heads they saw a meteorite falling from the sky right towards them.

**Ace**: We're too late…

**Hancock**: No! You are not too late! I am happy that I got to see you both one last time, Ace, Heather.

Ace, Heather, Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold got in one big group hug and prepared for the hit.

**Ace**: Mother… I'm married btw…

**Hancock**: That is wonderful! What is her name?

**Ace**: If we make it out from this, I'll tell you…

Meanwhile Rose and W-lily had rendezvoused with Margaret and the other Kuja warriors protecting the children, fend off the enemies who had fled the second they heard the cannon fire. W-lily, Rose, Margaret and other warriors and the children were in one huge group hug waiting for the end.

**Margaret**: So Ace-kun is still alive?

**W-lily**: How did you know, aunt?

**Margaret**: Heather-sama is simply too good and expressive to just kill her brother. And you two aren't that bitter, let alone strong enough, to carry out the revenge yourselves. (Smile*)

**Rose**: As attentive as always Margaret-san. (Smile*)

**Sweet** **pea**: So, what kind of a man has he become?

**W**-**lily**: He's the same goofball as he was before "that". And he's married.

**Margaret** & **Sweet** **pea** & **Aphelandra**: NO WAY! WITH WHO!?

**Rose**: We'll let him do the introduction if we make it out from this.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Chapter 31

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 31

The Meteorite was falling down towards the Amazon lily. It was about twice as big as the Kuja city and a direct hit would erase Amazon lily from the world. Ace, Heather, Hancock and her sister were just waiting for it to hit them. Then Heather took a rock and threw it on the meteorite. After it had hit it, she seemed to be calculating something. Then she stood up with determined look on her face.

**Heather**: Screw it! If we just stand here and do nothing we'll die! We might as well try something!

**Ace**: Like what? I don't know about you but I don't have enough strength, even with my wounds healed, to stop a boulder that huge.

**Heather**: I have an idea. Mom, use your abilities on that meteorite! Turn it in to stone. It's easier to break it that way.

Hancock shot her slave arrows towards the meteorite and it turned from black to gray stone. Then Heather took her dagger, focused all her Haki on it and threw it towards the meteorite. It sunk in the meteorite like hot knife through butter and the appeared a crack on the meteorite. Soon someone threw a spear towards the meteorite and it sunk in from the same spot than the dagger widening the crack even more. After that from the same location flew dozens of arrows on the edges of the crack that made it widen all over the meteorite with high speed. Marigold threw her lance also on the spot. Then from everywhere in the city started to fly arrows towards the meteorite and soon it was covered in cracks.

**Heather**: Now it's your turn, Ace!

**Ace**: Well what do you know… This might even work!

He took his katana, focused his Haki on it and threw it towards the meteorite. It sunk in but the hilt was still showing. The Meteorite got a big crack on it, but it wasn't going to break. Ace bent his legs.

**Ace**: Geppo!

He flew towards the meteorite while kicking the air. He turned his right arm white and the scar black with his Haki and hit the hilt with everything he got. The Meteorite was the hardest thing he had ever tried to break even with Hancock's devil fruit powers used on it, making it "softer". His whole body was screaming from pain. But now's not the time to worry about that. Because he could feel every Kuja warrior, child and old folk in the city with his Observer-Haki. They were all observing his ordeal against the meteorite. If he would falter now they all would die. Maybe this would be a worthy atonement for his sins against his people. And more important, he just thought that with this he could possibly live a long and happy life with Ann, and sacrificing his right arm would be a cheap price for that.

**Ace**: BREAK!

Then a wave of Haki was released from him. It hit every living being in the island and even on the Fujitora's fleet. It filled Kujas with hope. Although he didn't realize it himself he had awakened his Conqueror-Haki. With it softening the meteorite, Kuroraikõ pierced it and the meteorite exploded in to pieces. The recoil of his punch was so powerful that it dislocated his right shoulder and he was about to lose his conscious. When he was falling down with the rubble he saw his katana with his right eye behind the falling rubble flying straight towards the sky and disappearing forever. He tried to reach it with his left hand but he was too exhausted to move it even an inch

**Ace**: Goodbye… Partner…

**Heather**: Ace!

He fell unconscious. Heather had used her whip to launch herself towards him and the falling rubble. She caught him while kicking the falling pieces of the meteorite aside.

**Heather**: You did it, little brother! You are a "true ruler".

But the threat was far from solved. The rubble of the meteorite would still bury everything under it. When the meteorite had exploded, everyone had started to shoot down its pieces with anything they had. Kuja warriors were using all their arrows and after that they used anything "arrow-like" things such as flowers, sticks, hair etc. Even the children were throwing rocks at the rubble with varying success. The rubble was being smashed in to harmless pieces with high speed but there were too many of them anyway. Kujas were fighting a battle they couldn't win. Heather was still falling down with Ace on her lap, but in the best scenario they would be buried in the rubble immediately when they would land.

**Heather**: (This can't end like this!) She thought.

Then out of nowhere a giant fist punched palace-sized rubble far in the Ocean. Then another fist punched another rubble in the Ocean and soon there were dozens of giant fists eradicating the rubble. Heather was stunned. Who or what could be doing that. But then she turned her face towards the sky she saw a man pummeling the rubble in to harmless tiny pieces or pushing them in the Ocean. Then she heard her mother's voice.

**Hancock**: Luffy…

**Heather**: (Father..!?) She thought.

When the Meteorite was taken care of, he and Heather with Ace on her lap landed in front of others. Luffy landed like a Spider-man showing his back at them with his knees bending a little bit and his right hands fingers touching the ground lightly. Heather fell on the ground right after landing because of the exhaustion. She just stared at her father. He was wearing black Capri pants, a white shirt and a red sash (Like Shanks does) and he had his straw hat hanging on his back. When he turned around, you saw that he had aged a little bit in a good way (not too wrinkly or anything). He hadn't grown a beard, but he had stubble. His shirt was open so you could see his X scar on his chest and few smaller cut scars here and there. He just stood there and stared at them and they stared right back at him.

**Luffy**: Sorry that I'm late. And sorry that…

But before he could say anything more Hancock just threw herself on him, and kissed him which he answered quickly. Heather couldn't say, do or even react on her parents' passionate kiss right in front of her. She was simply too confused from everything. She was happy to be alive, but angry to her dad for showing up almost 20 years too late, furious how her mother just "forgives" him everything like that, but also happy that her mother is happy. The only thing she managed to do while her parents were enjoying their reunion, was that she sat up and put Ace to rest on her lap. He had dislocated his shoulder and he had fallen unconscious because of his wounds and the exhaustion. Heather caressed his forehead. She was holding tears back because she didn't want to look weak in front of her good-for-nothing-father, but she was so relieved and happy that Ace was alright. After a while of kissing Hancock finally let go of Luffy and their lips parted. He pushed her away a little bit. He looked at Heather and then at Ace who was still unconscious

**Luffy**: I still have some work to do. You protect your people, Hancock.

Without waiting for response he stretched his arm on the roof of a building and launched himself in the air towards Fujitora's fleet that was already under attack by Strawhat and New Kuja pirates. There were five battleships and four of them were under New Kuja pirates' control by now. The flagship where Fujitora was right now was having a duel with Zoro while others were handling the crew. Then Luffy landed on the deck like a total badass and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their faces at him. He stood up and spoke with determined voice that showed that he's the one giving orders here.

**Luffy**: You better get the Hell out of here, marines! Because from this moment forward Amazon lily is part of my territory!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	32. Chapter 32

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 32

Strawhat is making Amazon lily part of his territory!? Fujitora knew the truth about Ace and Heather but it still shocked him a little. But he had the mission that he had to see through even if it means starting a war with Strawhats. Then suddenly his Den-den mushi rang.

**Fujitora**: Fujitora here.

**Cobby**: Abort the mission immediately! Your new orders are to withdraw to G-1 immediately! Your actions are a violation against the treaty between the World Government and Kujas!

**Fujitora**: Our orders came from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki himself! Pirate princess has been revoked from the Shichibukai!

**Cobby**: No she hasn't! Such an order has never been confirmed in Mariejois!

**Fujitora**: What!?

**Cobby**: Withdraw immediately or you will be relieved from duty!

**Fujitora**: …Understood…

Fujitora's fleet withdrew from Kuja's territory and both New Kuja and Strawhat pirates returned to Amazon lily where they were welcomed like heroes, what Luffy and Zoro didn't like at all

**Luffy**: I'll eat all the meat!

**Zoro**: I'll drink all the booze!

Luckily the destruction of Rusukaina wasn't that bad lose for Kujas because newest trainees hadn't been moved there yet and the warriors guarding the village in Rusukaina were evacuated just in time, after Heather had contacted them of Fujitora's fleet.

But Heather was not there to welcome the "heroes". She was in the Kuja palace nursing Ace who was still unconscious. Although he had seemed to be alright when they had defeated Sakazuki, but actually the burns were more lethal than he had thought. He was fighting for his life more than ever.

**Meanwhile in the Mariejois…**

After Sakazuki had been taken care of, Ace and Heather headed to Amazon lily with the New Kuja pirates when Cobby, Kuina and Ann headed to Mariejois. Ann would have gone with Ace if he hadn't insisted her to stay with Cobby in case of they fail to save Kujas. With the help of Tashigi and Garp, Cobby managed to prevent Heather's "removal" from Shichibukai. The Mission to eliminate Kujas was classified and only few high rank officers including Fujitora knew about it. Garp "convinced" them to "forget" everything about the mission, and during that Tashigi took care of the secretary who was appointed to take care of the paperwork of Heather's "removal" from Shichibukai by arresting him for bribery probe. So Heather's "removal" Shichibukai never became official.

Because "Mr. Knight" was known as perfect example of the defender of Justice, eliminating him was not as simple as Heather's. Sakazuki hadn't told anyone about his elimination attempt. Popo was the only one who knew about it, and when Cobby confronted him, he didn't come peacefully but tried to burn the Vivre card that would take its owner to his ship which Ace and Ann had borrowed. When Cobby had prevented that, Popo had used cyanide to prevent Cobby to squeeze anymore information out of him. Luckily the location of the ship was enough for him. When he and Kuina had found Ann, It was pretty easy for Cobby to track Ace down with his Observer Haki.

Now that Amazon lily was in Strawhat's protection and Heather was still willing to continue as Shichibukai, there was no worth to "remove" her. Kujas were safe now. Ace was still not in the safe zone if someone would find out his true identity, but Cobby had a plan for that.

**Back at Amazon lily…**

Heather had taken Ace back to his old room in the palace. Everything was just like he had left it over four years ago. His room was pretty simple with a bed, a chair, a table and a book shelf with few books that he had never even opened. On the table was two picture frames. One of them had picture of him, Heather, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and even Nyon-ba had sneaked herself in it somehow. He and Heather were eight years old on the picture and they were sitting on Hancock's lap while her sister's were standing on her sides and Nyon-ba was right next to Ace. Another frame had a picture of Lily when she was 13 years old. She was wearing the usual Kuja outfit and her scarf was tied around her head. Heather was staring at Lily's picture. She had cried her eyes out, but she still had enough liquid to keep it up. A Smile formed on her face.

**Heather**: You were right… He really is a "knight"…

Then someone knocked the door. Luffy and Hancock came in. When Heather saw her father, her face hardened and her eyes turned cold. He had an apologizing look on his face, but it only made her angrier.

**Heather**: Get out..!

**Hancock**: Heather, please…

**Heather**: NO! YOU THINK THAT AFTER 20 YEARS OF ABSENCE YOU CAN JUST WALK HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!

Heather's voice was loud and clear so everyone in the Kuja city could hear it.

**Heather**: YOU THINK THAT SHIELDING THIS ISLAND WITH YOUR BANNER IS ENOUGH TO MAKE UP YOUR DISREGARDNESS! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE BORN!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN **ACE **NEEDED YOU!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH HE HAD TO ENDURE ALL THOSE YEARS BEING THE ONLY MAN IN HERE!? I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP SMILING AND BEING A HARD WORKING MERRYMAKER WHEN THE WHOLE ISLAND KEPT REJECTING HIM!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND NEEDED SUPPORT MORE THAN EVER!? THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WEREN'T THERE! I'M NOT INNOCENT EITHER, BUT THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'LL LET YOU JUST MARCH IN LIKE NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED! YOU CAN JUST TAKE THAT MOLDY HAT OF YOURS, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ISLAND AND NEVER COME BACK!

**Ace**: Heather… Shut the Hell up..! I'm trying to sleep here..!

Ace sat up, although his right arm in arm sling made it hard. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. His eyes just lazily scanned the room while others were staring at him with their eyes wide open.

**Ace**: So… What's going on..?

**Hancock**: Ace. Your father is here.

**Ace**: Oh… Hello Cobby, Sir!

Ace saluted lazily like he had no idea where he was and what time it was. Hancock was shocked, but Heather was holding her laugh.

**Hancock**: No! I mean Luffy!

**Ace**: Oh, him… That bastard has never been there for me and that's the best thing he could've ever done for me…

Heather was the shocked one now.

**Heather**: What do you mean?

**Ace**: If he had meddled in… I would probably not be a marine, and I wouldn't have met Ann… So thanks dad, for not caring for me…

He fell back to sleep. Because Ace was "willing" to forgive Luffy, Heather promised to tolerate his presence. So the drill was that that night Kujas and Strawhats celebrated through the night. Hancock and Luffy disappeared somewhere and no one saw them for rest of the night. Hancock had taken him to her chamber. She had waited for a chance to have him all for herself. She pushed him on the bed and got on top of him with lust burning in her eyes. Luffy was as eager as she was but something was bothering him and she could see it from him.

**Hancock**: What bothers you, my love?

**Luffy**: Heather's right. I was never there when you guys needed me. She's right saying that taking Amazon lily under my banner isn't enough. How can you just forgive me like that? You have the most reason to be angry at me…

But she had interrupted him by kissing him. For few minutes they kissed gently but passionately while Hancock's breasts pressed against Luffy's chest. After few minutes of kissing their lips parted and Hancock opened her eyes and smiled.

**Hancock**: Because I know that that is your nature. If you would fight against your nature you would not be the man I fell in love with and still love as much as over 20 years ago. Some might think it as weakness, but I do not care. I love you and that is that. And do not worry about Heather. I am sure that she is also happy that you are here. She is just too proud to admit it. Now shut up and kiss me!

Luffy pulled her down for a kiss and flipped them over so he was on top of her now. After a while of kissing he started to advance down while kissing Hancock all over her body. He stopped to caress and kiss her breasts for few minutes while she moaned loudly. Then he kept going down while kissing and undressing her. Then he reached her vagina started to kiss and lick it which made her to squirm from pleasure. She cum soon, but Luffy didn't stop but kept going and then she cum again with stronger pulse.

She sat up and pulled him next to her and started to kiss his body all over. Soon she reached to his penis and started to lick it. Then she put it to her mouth. She kissed it lightly before going deeper gently but firmly. Luffy was in ecstasy. Soon he cum, but he was still hard. She climbed on top of him and guided it in. She started to move her hips while he moved his in same pace. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and the pace grew faster and faster until they both cum. They were both quiet and idle for a while but then he sat up, grabbed her on a hug and stood up while holding her up. He walked to nearest wall and pressed her against that while pounding her gently but firmly.

**Luffy:** I have year's worth of release here!

**Hancock:** Then don't hold back!

When Hancock and Luffy were enjoying their reunion Heather was in the party with other strawhat pirates and Kujas. Heather had announced that due to his part of saving Amazon lily, she had redeemed Ace and if someone would have other opinions they would have to go through her first. Although no-one openly opposed Heather, she had placed Rose and W-lily to guard Ace while she was in the party from sense of duty, because he was sleeping like bear during the winter. But they didn't know about the secret entrance to his room that he had dug when he was 10 years old to make it easier to sneak out of the palace. Nyon-ba had used it to sneak in to his room. She stood next to him and stared at him with serious look on her face. Then her snake staff tied itself around his neck. She channeled her Haki to him through her snake and he woke up. He stared at her with calm look. Even if he would have the strength to fight back he wouldn't. He figured that saving Amazon lily wasn't enough for her.

**Nyon**-**ba**: I told you that if you come back I'll kill you…

**Ace**: I understand… Then do it.

Ace closed his eyes and Nyon-ba's snake tightened its grip around his neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes: **You guys wanted more lemon so there you got it. I hope you liked it!


	33. Chapter 33

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 33

Ace had closed his eyes and he saw Ann in his mind. Her beautiful smile would be the last thing in his eye before death. But Nyon-ba's snake didn't tighten its grip enough to suffocate him. Then after awhile of that she pulled her snake back. Ace opened his eye confused.

**Nyon**-**ba**: Damn it boy… You are truly your father's son… You charm Amazon lily's maidens without even realizing it…

**Ace**: Huh..?

**Nyon**-**ba**: I know that I should kill you now when I have the chance. I know that the law demands your head. But my heart simply demands me to forgive you…

**Ace**: …So what now?

**Nyon**-**ba**: That depends on you… What are you going to do now?

**Ace**: I'm the captain of Marine base G-3. I'm the defender of Justice. But I'm also a Kuja-warrior and I will always protect my homeland. But I will do it my way, not the way you or my mother wants me to.

**Nyon**-**ba**: You truly are you father's son. You do things like you want, not taking orders from your parents.

**Ace**: I'm not like my father! Unlike him, I will not leave my future children to their mother in lust for adventures. I will be a man who they can call "dad" not just from sense of duty!

**Nyon**-**ba**: Oh right! You're married! Congratulations!

**Ace**: Thank you…

He sat up and from a habit; he touched his left arm to make sure that Lily's scarf was where it should be. Then he reached out to his katana. But he found only the sheath. Then he remembered that Kuroraikõ had flown away when he had struck it through the meteorite. He just stared at the empty sheath and a tear formed on his right eye and blood started to drip from his left eye under the eye patch. Nyon-ba patted his shoulder.

**Nyon**-**ba**: I'm sorry Ace-kun.

She left the room from the door. Rose and W-lily were shocked when she just appeared from the room.

**Nyon**-**ba**: There's a secret tunnel in his room. Better to block it or keep a guard on that side also.

**Rose** & **W-lily**: Right!

Ace realized that he had eaten almost nothing for ages, so he decided to go and search food from somewhere. He tied Kuroraikõ's sheath on his belt and left the room. Rose and W-lily followed him after he had passed them without even noticing them. He walked in the main hall where everybody except Luffy and Hancock were celebrating. The Room went quiet when everyone noticed him. Everybody just stared at him, which brought back the old memories for him. He was about to leave when the room exploded in applauds and cheers.

**Kuja**-**warrior**: Ace-sama! The Savior of Amazon lily!

**Kuja**-**warrior**: Hail the Hero!

**Kuja**-**warriors**: Hero! Hero! Hero!

Then he was surrounded. Every Kuja just wanted to touch him like he was some sort of God. Ace was stunned. For the first time he was welcomed with praises instead of cold faces and painful whispers all around him. He snapped out of the ecstasy when someone tried to kiss him. After Ann had accepted his proposal, she had made it clear what would happen if he would cheat on her. So for his own well-being he had modified his subconscious to prevent him from doing anything that Ann would count as cheating. He had moved his left hand in front of his mouth just in time. But then his "radar" started to yell when every Kuja in the room started to get too comfortable with him. Strawhats were watching this with amused looks on their faces, except Sanji who was irritated from Ace's popularity.

**Ace**: (DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!) He thought.

Lucky for him Rose and W-lily realized soon that this once in a lifetime miracle wasn't a good thing for Ace and they swooped in to save his skin. Then Heather walked next to them and everyone made way for her. When she got next to Ace she lifted his left arm as an approval and the room exploded again in cheers. Lily's scarf around his left arm was now a symbol of not just her but all Kujas' approval. Ace was finally accepted as one of Kujas. This made his right eye cry tears and left eye blood.

For the rest of that night the party continued with full potential. Ace tried to stay on the sidelines but it became impossible when Robin and Nami asked him to dance after hearing that Ace was a master of dances like Waltz, Tango and Cha-cha-cha which Hancock had taught him when he was a teenager. He had tried to refuse by referring to his right arm on the arm sling but after Heather reminded him that the etiquette demanded him to dance with those who'd ask him to, he danced with both Robin and Nami which was okay and he even enjoyed it. But then every Kuja in the city formed a line to wait for their turn and they were more aggressive and tried to do more than just dance. Ace was happy from the bottom of his heart that he was finally accepted in his homeland but after hours of dancing while avoiding too courageous flirts by Kujas he started to miss times when he could just sit in the corner and no-one would even notice him, because it was easier to stay alive that way.

Then suddenly Margaret just snatched him and took him to the wall that surrounded the city. It was place full of memories for him. Lily and Ace had sneaked in here many times in a night to see the view and plan their "escape".

**Margaret**: You did it Ace-kun. You finally achieved everyone's approval. (Smile*)

**Ace**: Yeah… Over four years ago that would've made my life worth of living if Lily hadn't been there. But now it doesn't really matter what others think of me…

**Margaret**: Because you're not going to stay here?

**Ace**: Yes… Amazon lily will always be my home, and I will always be Kuja, but my way to support it will be from the outside. I have other obligations as well. To the Marine. To the World. And more important, to my wife…

**Margaret**: So who is this lucky one?

**Ace**: Her name is Ann… She's much like Lily was, but also so much different than she was.

But then Ace remembered that he hadn't apologized from Margaret for what he had done over four years ago. He fell on his knees and bowed before her.

**Margaret**: No need to apologize… I was never angry at you… And seeing you now as a man that you have become, I know that it was right thing to let you go back then. But if you want to do something, then go see her one last time.

And so they visited the cemetery. There Ace saw all those who he had killed back then and it broke his heart. But then he saw Lily's grave and he walked right in front of it and landed on his knees. There was her name and the text "She believed until the end". Ace touched the letters of her name and started to cry from both of his eyes.

**Ace**: Lily… How much I've missed you… But it finally happened… They accepted me… I'm finally one of the Kujas… But without you being here to share it with me it means basically nothing… I'm so sorry that I did what I did… I just want you to know that I love you… I always will… but not more than anyone else anymore… I'm married now… And I think you would like her and she would like you… I'm a simple man who has place in his heart for only one woman at a time… So that I can focus on the future… I must let the past go…

Ace took Lily's scarf from his left arm and placed it on Lily's tombstone. The next thing might be the reason of his blurry eyesight from crying so much or the booze or the blood loss from crying blood with his left eye. But he could swear that Lily appeared in front of him, caressed his cheek and smiled.

**Lily**: Well done "My knight"! Make sure that you dedicate the rest of your life for her!

Then she disappeared and Ace stopped crying. He just didn't feel like crying anymore. He had finally redeemed himself from his sins. He could finally wipe the slate clean and start over. He got up and walked next to Margaret, bowed to her and started to run towards the palace. Margaret went to Lily's grave and tied her scarf on the tombstone and smiled.

**Margaret**: I wonder what kind of a man he would've become if we all would've seen him like you did, "my daughter".

Ace run straight in the palace and he took the shortest route to Hancock's chamber, which was the "Hebihime's chamber" Which Heather had never taken from Hancock. Sandersonia and Marigold were on guard and you could hear voices of love coming inside the room. When they stood in front of him preventing him to go inside he just gave them the look and said.

**Ace**: Aunt Sonia, Aunt Mari. Step aside or I'll kick your asses.

Although he couldn't use his Conqueror Haki freely yet, they could feel his superiority from his look and stood aside. He kicked the door in and interrupted his parents in the middle of the act. They were all naked and the blankets had flown away hours ago. Hancock was embarrassed and Luffy was pissed.

**Luffy**: What the Hell son! What are you…?

PUNCH*

Ace had taken his right arm from the arm sling and punched Luffy with all his power and Haki focused on it. Luffy's right cheek had turned black from the punch and his nose was bleeding. Hancock was so shocked that she didn't realize to cover herself. Ace was staring at Luffy not even noticing Hancock's stammer.

**Hancock**: But Ace… We… You…

**Ace**: I have seen you naked before mother, even thought I never really wanted to. And I got few things I want to say before I leave.

**Hancock**: Leave!? What do you mean leave!? I finally got you back my baby!? Why would you leave again!?

Ace ignored her and kept staring at Luffy with serious look on his face. Luffy was first pissed from getting hit but then he saw Ace's confident and unwavering look on his eye and realized that if he wouldn't listen him, he would hit him again. And so partly from respect and will to not get hit again he just sat there waiting for Ace to speak.

**Ace**: Now were even father. I admit that although your sucks-ass-way of being a father brought me and Ann together, it doesn't justify your absence for all these years. But with that punch I'm fine. I forgive you. But Heather won't be that easy to calm. You'd better figure out something big for her, and fast.

Then he turned his face to Hancock.

**Ace**: And mother. Even though I can't understand how you can just forgive him leaving you for 20 years and then coming back like nothing happened, if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you. If you want to forgive him then fine. If you want to make more children with him then go right ahead. But I'm not staying here like you want me to. I'm a married man and I will do my best to be a husband and a future father that he should've been. And it will simply be impossible if I stay here. So now I'll go back to my wife and continue our honeymoon which was interrupted by that bastard Sakazuki. Bye mother! I'll call you someday, and maybe bring Ann to visit!

Ace turned and started to walk away. Hancock was confused by the feelings of proud and sad so she couldn't say anything. But Luffy stood up and stretched his arm and grabbed Ace's shoulder.

**Luffy**: I'm proud of you, my son…

**Ace**: Don't call me your son! Just because you're my father it doesn't mean that you've earned the right to be one!

Ace jerked Luffy's hand off and left the room. On his way to the harbor he crossed with Heather who was taking a walk.

**Heather**: You're leaving right?

**Ace**: Yes. Can I take one of your lifeboats?

**Heather**: Of course! See you again little brother!

They hugged long and tight.

**Ace**: Yep. See you again big sister!

When He reached the harbor he took one of the lifeboats and started to row to the direction where Ann's Vivre card was leading him.

**Ace**: I'm coming "my princess"!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes: **My first Fanfiction is coming to an end! I'll write one more arc which will tell what happens next with Ace and Heather. The Whole story will be probably about 40 chapters long (more or less).


	34. Chapter 34

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 34

The Next day everyone realized that Ace had left without saying goodbye to everyone. Kujas were disappointed from this, but they got over it soon enough. Hancock was a little bit shocked that her little baby just left again after returning home. Heather was in her room scheduling Kuja-city's reconstruction plans. She had little difficulties with only one hand but she would be fine after getting used to it. Then someone knocked the door and Hancock and Luffy came in. Although Heather had calmed down a little bit, she was still angry towards Luffy and she had all the right to be. But the next thing surprised her. Luffy walked in front of her, fell on his knees and bowed before her like a mere servant.

**Luffy**: I'm sorry! Many times I wanted to visit here! But I believed that it would only make things worse. I believed that by staying away you would be safe. But I was wrong! And for that I'm sorry!

Heather was shocked that the Pirate king would bow before her even though she was his daughter. But then she remembered how he had done the same with Hancock 22 years ago when he chose to save Margaret and others instead of himself. The Softness in heather's eyes vanished and she turned her face away.

**Heather**: You're not fooling anybody! I know that you're not doing that while biting the bullet. That's too easy for you! You're not proud enough so that could punish you enough! If that's all you wanted to say then get out!

**Hancock**: Heather, please… He's trying to make up for his mistakes… Can't you even try to give him a chance..?

**Heather**: Why!? He can't do anything for me anymore! He has nothing to offer me!

Heather tried to pick up a bunch of papers but they fell on the floor and she started to pick them up while cursing. Luffy saw her blundering with one hand only and then he realized what he could do for her.

**Luffy**: I can give you a hand!

Heather froze! He could do what!? No! Even he doesn't possess the ability to create a new hand for her! He was just trying to catch her off guard!

**Heather**: Hah! Not even you can make my left hand grow back!

**Luffy**: Not me! But Franky can make a new one for you! And Chopper can attach it on your wrist!

**Heather**: What have you been smoking!?

**Hancock**: It might be possible, Heather! Luffy's crewmembers are the best in the World in their professions!

Were they serious!? Could she really have her left hand back? Maybe she could give him a chance… NO! I can't let him under my skin!

**Heather**: If you can do that, I'll reconsider my opinion..!

**Luffy**: Thank you!

For the next few days Heather was in Thousand Sunny's medical cabin going through a surgery. Franky had built her a hand by her wishes and drawings, after making him clear that if the result differs from her blueprints, she would grind him to scrap metal. Now Chopper with the help of Belladonna and other Kuja doctors were attaching it on her wrist and her nervous system (just go with it!). After a three days long surgery, Chopper and other doctors came out of the medical cabin looking exhausted. This had been the most challenging operation in their whole careers. The Whole Island had been holding its breath. Then Heather walked out and everyone turned their eyes on her left wrist. There it was! Heather's new hand looked like a slender gauntlet with silver color and hue of blue. On the backside of the hand was the Kuja symbol (Skull with nine snakes). Heather raised her new left hand in front of her face and inspected it from every angle while moving the fingers and squeezing it to fist. Then Luffy walked next to her.

**Luffy**: So… What do you think...?

PUNCH*

She had punched him in the face with her left hand with all her Haki focused on it. The Hand was made of a special combination of Wapometal and Kairouseki, making it both light, strong and perfect weapon against Devil fruit users like Luffy. Heather started to smile after she saw blood coming out of Luffy's nose and mouth. Then she looked at her new hand and the smile widened.

**Heather**: Not bad… Not bad…

Although Luffy hated getting beaten up by his kids, he was happy that Heather was pleased by his gift.

**Meanwhile in G-1, Marinford…**

On his journey back to Ann, Ace fought off few sea monsters and one pirate fleet. From their ship he contacted Marines and he was recovered and taken to G-1 where Cobby and Kuina were waiting for him. Ace was brought to Cobby for report.

**Ace**: Captain Knight from G-3 reporting for duty, Admiral Pinkuhyõ Sir! (Salute*)

**Cobby**: At ease, captain! And it's Fleet Admiral Cobby now. (Salute*)

**Ace**: You were promoted, Sir!?

**Cobby**: Yes. After Fleet Admiral Sakazuki's body was found The World Government moved fast. And since Fujitora and Ryokugyu (Green Bull) are too old to take the job I was the only option. The official promotion ceremony will be held in few weeks.

**Ace**: Congratulations, Sir!

**Cobby**: Thank you. Now, what on earth happened to you?

Cobby knew exactly what had happened, but he was acting so Ace's ties to Kujas and Strawhats wouldn't be discovered.

**Ace**: Sea monster, sir.

**Cobby**: I see… Moving on! I'm sorry, but your honeymoon ends here. You're needed back in duty immediately. I've formed a new squad which will be operated from here. This squad will work directly under my orders. And I'm placing you as its leader. Congratulations!

Ace was shocked. Working directly under the Fleet admiral was the greatest honor in Marine ranks. And with it, his position in marines was secured. There's no-one brave/stupid enough to oppose The Fleet admiral himself. They shook hands.

**Ace**: Who will be working with me, Sir?

**Cobby**: I'm leaving it under your judgment. But I insist that you'll take Kuina as your second-in-command.

**Ace**: of course, Sir! Thank you, Sir! (Salute*)

**Cobby**: There's a ship waiting for you in the Harbor. Your first mission under my command is to collect 4-5 soldiers to your squad and report back to G-1. The Squad must be assembled before my promotion, because that's when I'll announce it to the whole world. And your wife is in G-3 if you're wondering that.

**Ace**: Sir yes Sir!

Ace and Kuina took off to the G-3, because he wanted to see Ann first and then start gathering his squad. And luckily the first one happened to be in G-3. Ace was on top of the mast staring at the sea when Kuina climbed up next to him with worried look on her face. Ace looked like he was okay but something was clearly making him feel uncomfortable. Then she realized that he didn't have Kuroraikõ with him but its sheath only.

**Kuina**: Ace… Your blade..?

**Ace**: A Necessary sacrifice! And we shall never speak of it again! Understood!?

**Kuina**: Yes Sir…

**Few days later in G-3…**

When Ace and Kuina arrived and he saw Ann, the cold look melted from his face. He didn't wait for the ship to dock but he run through the air to the harbor where Ann was waiting for him. He grabbed her on his lap and held her so tight that if it were up to him he would never let go. They just stood there without saying anything. Then some marine-lieutenant appeared next to them.

**Lieutenant**: Sir! We received Fleet Admiral's orders! Your orders are to start the gathering of your squad immediate…

**Ace**: SILENCE! Before I'll do anything else, I'm going to spend some time with my wife!

Ace lifted Ann up like a princess and carried her to his office. Ann expected him to throw her on his desk and take her right there and now but instead he just held her on his lap firmly but tenderly. And she liked it. She wouldn't mind if they would just stay in his office like that forever.

**Ann**: So what happens now?

**Ace**: We live… The best way we know…

Ace explained about Cobby becoming the Fleet Admiral, and that he had appointed him as the leader of the new squad working under the Fleet Admiral's orders.

**Ann**: So, do you know who you're going to recruit to your squad?

**Ace**: Yep. And one of them serves in this base right now. I better call him here right now…

**Ann**: Whoa! Hold it right there!

Ann pushed him on the desk and got on top of him.

**Ann**: Before you're going to leave to pick up those bastards, you have to fulfill your obligations as my husband!

But before she could do anything, he grabbed her and flipped her on the desk with him on top of her and kissed her. For the next two hours you could hear loud noises coming from Ace's office.

**Two hours later...**

Ace was dressing up when Ann hugged him from behind while using his coat as a cover and kissed his neck.

**Ann**: When I'll see you again?

**Ace**: I'll have a ship to take you to Marinford. When the squad is assembled I'm heading there. Before that accident with Sakazuki you told that you were offered a job from there, right? You should take it.

**Ann**: The Main surgeon of Marinford's universal hospital!? Are you sure? If I take it then we'd have to postpone starting the family…

**Ace**: What kind of a husband would I be if I would force you to suppress your passion for my sake?

Ann started to cry and hugged him tighter than ever before. After a while they both got dressed. Ann was leaving the office but then she turned around and smiled at him.

**Ann**: See you in few weeks, "My Prince"…

**Ace**: Yes, "My Princess".

After Ann had left the office, Ace called a marine in.

**Ace**: Tell sergeant Tranquil to report here at once!

**Marine**: Sir, yes Sir!

Few minutes later, a same sized man as Ace walked in. He was wearing the usual Marine suit, but instead of a cap he had a marine-styled scarf tied around his head and another around his mouth so you could see only his golden eyes. He had few scars in his arms. He had two tonfa's hanging on his belt. He was like a ninja and marine fused together. Like his name indicates he's calm fellow who never shows his feelings. Tranquil was not his real name, but his nickname because he hates his real name. When he stood in front of Ace's desk he saluted him.

**Tranquil**: Reporting for duty, Sir. (Salute*)

**Ace**: At ease! (Salute*) Sit down sergeant. I have an offer for you.

**Tranquil**: Thank you Sir but I'll stand.

**Ace**: Have it your way.

Ace explained to him the plan to form the squad working directly under the new Fleet Admiral.

**Ace**: You'll have this day to think of my offer…

**Tranquil**: I'll take it, Sir.

**Ace**: Welcome aboard! Go pack you stuff and meet me at the harbor in 10 minutes!

**Tranquil**: Sir yes Sir. (Salute*)

Tranquil left the Office and Ace headed towards the harbor. Exactly 10 minutes later Tranquil appeared out of nowhere and he, Ace and Kuina left the G-3 base.

**Kuina**: Welcome aboard! It's nice to see you again Tran-kun

**Tranquil**: Thank you, Sir. (Salute*) Could you please not to call me that again, Sir?

**Kuina**: Okay… So what's our next destination?

**Ace**: Set course to Sakura kingdom. There's a doctor-trainee for us to pick up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes: **Over 10 000 views! Thank you all!


	35. Chapter 35

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 35

**Few days later in Sakura Kingdom…**

Ace, Kuina and Tranquil arrived in Sakura kingdom. Their mission was to recruit a doctor-trainee to the squad. Kuina had no idea who Ace was looking for. Kuina knew who Tranquil was but she didn't know him personally, and she couldn't figure out who could be this "Doctor-trainee" Ace was after. He/She had to be a qualified, because only few doctor-trainees outside the Sakura-kingdom were allowed to come and study under the direction of the World's greatest doctor, Dr. Kureha. Kuina was freezing her ass off in -30 Celsius even with coats and everything. But Tranquil didn't show any kind of reaction for the cold even though he only had light coat on him. Ace had a winter-coat and he was shivering a little bit, but he didn't mind about that.

When they docked on the harbor they happened to meet the king of Sakura-kingdom, Dolton. Ace had met him few times before and they've had few conversations before but he couldn't say that he knew him personally like Queen Vivi of Alabasta.

**Dolton**: Captain Ace! I heard that you got married just recently! Congratulations!

**Ace**: Greetings Your Majesty. And thank you. (Bow*)

**Dolton**: What brings you here during your honeymoon?

**Ace**: Unfortunately, my Honeymoon was cancelled. I'm here to pick up a certain man from your Medical University.

**Dolton**: Well you better be careful. Dr. Kureha doesn't like that her apprentices are taken from her before they're ready.

**Ace**: I'll keep that in mind, Your Majesty. Kuina and Tranquil! You two wait here!

**Tranquil**: Sir yes sir. (Salute*)

**Kuina**: WHAT! I want to meet this doctor-trainee!

**Ace**: You wait here and that's that!

Ace took a cable car to the highest mountain, where the Medical University of Sakura Kingdom resided. Ace had visited the University few times. Ann had studied here with Kureha as her mentor. When he got to the top, he didn't walk in immediately but he stood at the edge of the mountain top and stared at the distance for a moment. Then without a reason he threw away his coat and let the freezing wind hit his bare arms. For some reason he loved the feeling of shivers in his chest and arms, especially his right arm. He didn't know why, but he just did. After he got enough shivers he marched in the University to find the fourth member for his squad.

Ace was taken to Dr. Kureha's office. She hadn't aged at all.

**Kureha**: Well if it isn't the boy toy who stole my best apprentice in decades! You got some nerve showing your face here.

**Ace**: It's good to see you too Dr. Kureha… And I'm sorry to inform you but I'm here to steal another top-apprentice from you…

Kureha's eyes widened. Then she took a zip from her wine bottle and gave Ace the look that was the closest one to the one which could kill. Ace could feel cold painful shiver going through his spine but he stood his ground. He came here to recruit the doctor-trainee and that's what he would also do.

**Kureha**: Morph… You're planning to take Morph away from me..?

**Ace**: Yes… If I remember correctly he should graduate in a month from now. I'd appreciate if you'd give him the papers now.

**Kureha**: He graduated a year ago… He just lacks self-confidence to try his own wings out there… It's good that you're here… Now I can kick him out without feeling bad about myself!

**Ace**: I thought that I would have to fight my way to him and drag him out while fighting off you and other doctors.

**Kureha**: No! You will rescue him from my "wrath"! I'll call him here and after you've recruited him I'll kick you both out of my mountain!

**Ace**: Thanks for the heads-up.

Kureha walked out of her office. Soon a man, few inches smaller than Ace walked in. He was wearing a doctor coat, a stethoscope on his neck and glasses in his breast pocket and other medical stuff here and there. He had clean short haircut and he looked like an ideal doctor. Except that he had eye circles darker than Ace had ever seen in his life and he was to say the least stressed and uncertain about himself. He couldn't look Ace in the eyes but he kept his jaw locked on his chest and eyes pointing at the floor while turning over his thumbs with high speed. Someone would think what kind of an idiot would recruit a guy like him in a special squad, but Ace saw something in him that others didn't.

**Ace**: Dr. Morph. You remember me? We met few years back in Alabasta when Sakura Kingdom's medical University was aiding Alabasta in that fewer-epidemic.

**Morph**: Y-y-yes… I r-r-remember you… S-s-sir…

**Ace**: You impressed me pretty well that time. I'm here to recruit you to special squad working under Fleet Admiral himself as the medic.

**Morph**: M-m-me..! B-b-but why..? I'm not q-q-qualified…

**Ace**: Yes you are! Graduating a year ahead the schedule is the proof I need! You are more than good enough for the job!

**Morph**: B-b-but…

Before he could continue Ace walked in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eyes with determined look.

**Ace**: I know how it feels to get mocked and despised without a good reason. I know how frustrating it is. But the only way to make others see your capability is to get out there and show them what you got!

Morph didn't have time to consider, because that's when Kureha charged in throwing her knives and other weapons at them. Ace grabbed Morph on his shoulder and jumped out of the window. While dodging knives and other sharp objects in the air Ace run in the air back to the ship with Morph on his shoulder too scared to fight back. They took off.

**Kuina**: He's the Doctor-trainee!? He's not the elite medic you would recruit! He's even afraid of his own shadow for God's sake!

**Ace**: He's not a doctor-trainee but a doctor. And that's enough Kuina! He'll show that he earns to be here just like you and Tranquil.

**Kuina**: But… Tran-kun! You're with me on this right?

**Tranquil**: If Captain Knight trusts in him then I have nothing to say against that. And I told you not to call me that, Sir.

Kuina was feeling like objecting more but she knew that she had lost this one and gave up.

**Kuina**: …fine. So where to now?

**Ace**: G-8, Navarone.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Grand line…**

Heather and New Kuja pirates were back on business after Heather got used to her new left hand. They were on a hunt, because Strawhat pirates' visit on Amazon lily had depleted their food supplies enormously. And they'd found a mercenary ship with heavily armed mercenaries on board. Heather was on the head of the ship. She was wearing the same kind of dress like Hancock normally uses except it was violet colored and the tail of the dress reached just over her knees. She had her whip on her right hand and flower-patterned butterfly knife which she was swirling around her finger over and under style.

**Heather**: I'll handle this one. I need some practice for my left hand.

**Kuja-pirates**: Right!

Heather bent her knees a little bit and jumped in the air towards the mercenary ship.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	36. Chapter 36

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 36

Heather was flying through the air towards the mercenary ship. They didn't just sit by watching her approaching but opened fire. But then she started to dodge their cannonballs and bullets by running in air. She had learned Geppo from Ace by observing him doing it. Soon she reached the ship and the massacre began. Although mercenaries were skillful and well-equipped they didn't stand a chance against Heather's strength and speed. And she had created a new fighting style with her new hand. She spun like a gyroscope with her left hand on the deck cutting mercenaries with her whip like lawnmower cuts grass. And her Haki-imbued butterfly knife in her skillful hands was more deadly than any sword or blade. There was a logia user among the mercenaries but Heather just punched a hole in his chest with her Kairouseki fist.

Soon the deck was filled with bloody corpses and their spilled guts. Heather was standing perfectly clean in the middle of this carnage. Others reached them just after she had finished the last one of the mercenaries. Rose and W-lily jumped to the deck first. The sight was regular to them. This wasn't the first group slaughtered by Heather.

**W**-**lily**: Nice work like always Heather.

**Rose**: We'll start gathering food supplies.

**Heather**: Wait! Can you sense that?

Heather was confused. She felt something inside the ship. Like someone's in there. Heather could sense someone's presence for a moment until it vanished for a moment and then reappeared again. It was tiny but more Heather focused her Observer-Haki more she was certain that someone or something was inside the ship. And it was powerful.

**Heather**: I'll go first. Stay on watch!

Heather took her knife on her right hand because hallways were too narrow for her to use whip effectively. The source of this sensation was getting closer. Her body hair started to rise when she got to the door that was leading her to the source. Whatever was waiting on the other side, it was dangerous. She reached the door handle with her left hand and prepared herself mentally for the coming. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw what's inside the room. It was filled with books.

Hundreds and hundreds of books were filling the room. Most of them were diaries of someone, chronicles of some legend or history journals from different countries. In the middle of those book piles was a tiny table with candle, an almost empty wine bottle and a glass with dollop of red wine. Next to the table was a man sitting in a comfy chair reading a book with high speed turning page every fifth second. He was a year or two older than Heather and wearing an expensive, dark blue colored suit with a white tie. He had brown eyes with dark wide pupils (like Robin does), black mafia styled hair and long, thin and defined nose. His cheeks and jaw were shaved smooth.

Although he had heard Heather coming in, he hadn't reacted any way to her presence. Heather was thinking that it would be easy to just charge and cut his throat open but something in him prevented her to attack. Then he just picked the bookmark on the table, put it on the page he was at, closed the book and placed it on the table. Then he raised his face and looked at Heather's eyes with calm and little bit warm look in his eyes while his face was completely emotionless.

**Gentleman**: So you're the one who killed my mercenaries, milady?

**Heather**: …Yes… Who are you, and how did you "camouflaged" your presence?

**Gentleman**: You aren't the only one blessed with ability to use Haki. That you managed to sense me either way is a proof of impressive control of your Haki. And don't mind about them. They weren't close to me any way. I bear no grudge towards you, milady. May I offer a glass of wine?

**Heather**: No thanks… (Weird fellow) She thought.

**Gentleman**: Pity… It's a fine vintage…

He picked up the bottle, poured the rest of the wine in the glass, picked it up, sniffed the aroma and drank the wine slowly. Then he smacked his lips and put the glass back to table. Whatever vintage that wine was he really enjoyed it.

**Gentleman**: So… If I can't offer you anything may I at least know your name?

**Heather**: I think you already know it…

**Gentleman**: Yes I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't ask it. Would you like to know my name or do we continue this conversation with mystery of not knowing each other, milady?

**Heather**: There's nothing to discuss. I'll just kill you and be done with it.

**Gentleman**: Pity… I have really enjoyed your company, milady. But before you kill me, may I make an offer?

Heather was sure that he could offer her nothing worthy, but the way he spoke to her. That calm look in his face. He was neither afraid of her, nor fascinated by her beauty.

**Heather**: What you have to offer?

**Gentleman**: I was on my way to a certain Island that was a base of a certain legendary pirate over 400 years ago. Does the name of Alexander "Librarian" ring any bells?

**Heather**: Okay, now I can kill you. That guy is nothing more than a myth for treasure hunters who search for his library of knowledge and wealth.

**Gentleman**: Yes, the story has grown to ridiculous extent in few centuries. But Alexander did really exist and his library is as real as we are, milady.

He was serious. The look in his eyes was burning with fire of enthusiasm. Heather was almost ready to believe him just for that but she remained skeptical.

**Heather**: So you have a map? Why I just don't kill you and take it?

He seemed to be waiting for that question, because before she could finish he picked it up and showed it to her. It was written in some dead language. Heather or anyone in her crew couldn't read it.

**Gentleman**: Because it's written in Poneglyphs. I believe you don't know how to read them, milady. If you kill me you would maybe find the right Island but that's the farthest you'll get alone. Here's my offer: You give me a ride to this Island and help me to reach the library. In exchange you can have all treasures.

**Heather**: You would just give me the treasure? What's in this for you?

**Gentleman**: I look for no wealth or power. As long as I have comfy and clean clothes on me, enough food and wine to fill my belly and books to satisfy my hunger for knowledge I'm satisfied. I'll take all books and other knowledge in Alexander's library and you can have everything else. Not a bad deal I would say, milady.

**Heather**: Why should I trust you?

**Gentleman**: I'm strong enough so that I could've killed those mercenaries myself but you or your companions outside are too strong for me. You have the advantage alone. If you don't like the situation you can just kill me and forget everything I said.

Heather was in a pinch. If he was telling the truth, the treasure of Alexander would probably feed her people for years. But he might be bluffing to get her to place that would give him an advantage against her. Either way Heather couldn't read him because he kept his emotion on control. But something told her that he could be trusted. That he was a man of his words.

**Heather**: Fine… We have a deal. My name's Boa (D) Heather. What's your name?

**Rob**: It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Heather. My name is Nico Robert, but you can call me Rob. I'm and archaeologist. At your service, milady. (Bow*)

**Heather**: Nico? Are you…

**Rob**: Related to Nico Robin? Yes I am. She happens to be my mother. But we don't see each other for too many times a year. Shall we go? This ship is now useless when the crew is dead and I presume that you have a ship of your own, milady?

**Heather**: What about your books?

**Rob**: I've read them all already. Except this one.

He stood up and took the book he was reading before and walked out of the room and Heather followed her. Something in him fascinated her. He talked to her like they were siblings or close friends. All men in the worlds except Ace were afraid or charmed of her. For some reason she wanted to get to know him better. She smiled unknowingly which he noted

**Rob**: You btw have a beautiful smile, Miss Heather. (Smile*)

Heather raised her guard. She wasn't going to fall for any tricks.

**Heather**: Spare your sweet lies to weaker girls!

**Rob**: I don't need to lie to a beautiful woman like you. The Truth can be as sweet as lies. And I don't like weak girls. They may highlight men's will to be knights but in long term, weakness gets irritating.

Heather was stunned. For some reason his "flirt" worked on her, although she didn't knew that. It wasn't words itself that affected on her but the way he said them. He didn't try to get in to her pants. He just simply said what was in his mind.

**Heather**: So what's the location?

**Rob**: Just follow this eternal pose.

He picked an eternal pose from his pocket and gave it to her without a second thought. He was betting all his money on this deal. And that made Heather to trust him even more. When they reached the deck and he saw the carnage his face turned pale for a second beofre he managed to maintain his control. But that second Heather could sense that he was focusing all his courage stay concious. He was afraid of her. It eased her mind a little bit. Now she knew that she had the control in this deal.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Chapter 37

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 37

**Few days later in Navarone…**

Ace and others arrived to Navarone. G-8 had grown back to its original strength and it was the strongest marine base in the first half of the Grand line excluding G-1. But the team spirit of G-8 was second to none. Marines of G-8 were more like a family than base full of soldiers. And Ace was here to take one away from the family. The first thing to do was for him to walk in the commanding officer Vice Admiral Jonathan's office and tell him the reason for his visit. His office was full of fishing trophies and stuffed catches. He had few brown hairs here and there and few wrinkles on his face but other than that he was in a good shape. Ace saluted to him and he answered.

**Jonathan**: Captain Knight! What a pleasant surprise! Have a seat!

**Ace**: Thank you, Sir.

**Jonathan**: So what brings you to G-8?

**Ace**: I'm assembling a squad which will work directly under Fleet Admiral's command. I'm here to recruit one of your ranks to that squad.

**Jonathan**: You're talking about Sergeant Kayaku (Gun powder)?

**Ace**: Yes. How did you know that?

**Jonathan**: She's the only one in here that I would consider capable for the job and to be honest G-8 isn't the place for her. There's not enough action in here.

**Ace**: So you have nothing against that I recruit her?

**Jonathan**: Go right ahead. You have my approval. And I advise you to visit our cafeteria first.

**Ace**: Yes, Sir.

Ace stood up, saluted and left the office. G-8's cafeteria served the best meals in all Marine bases. And the meals were delicious. If he wouldn't be busy with his squad gathering he would stay in G-8 for few days. But he had to find Kayaku as fast as possible. But G-8 is like a huge maze, so he got lost.

**Few days later…**

Finally Ace found the location where the division she was at served. Ironically it was right next to the port where he and others had docked. He just had left to the opposite direction when he visited Jonathan's office. She served in the third artillery unit. When Ace finally found the right place it was easy to find her. She was always there where the action was. Something blew up and Ace knew that she had something to do with it. And she did.

She had blown up a crate of gun powder by accident. Her Marine suit was torn but it covered her strategist places. Her face was all black from the explosion and she was coughing the smoke from her lungs. But she was pretty young woman, especially when she wasn't covered in gun powder. She had blond hair that had been darkened by accidents like these. She had the hourglass-figure. When she finally stopped coughing she took a cigar from her pocket and lighted it up with matches. After she had inhaled the first smokes from the cigar she noticed Ace and a big smile formed on her dirty face.

**Kayaku**: Yo! Captain Handsome! What are you doing here!? I heard that you were on a honeymoon! Did your wife dump you because you couldn't satisfy her needs!?

**Ace**: No! It was cancelled… I'm on a mission and it includes you.

**Kayaku**: Oh Captain… Are you asking me out? While you're married!? You dirty dog!

**Ace**: NO! Just shut up and listen!

Ace explained to her that he's putting together a squad that's works directly under Fleet Admiral's command. She was interested but unfortunately for Ace she decided to play hard to catch.

**Ace**: So, will you join?

**Kayaku**: Mmmmm… NO!

**Ace**: Oh cmon! We both know that you want to get to the field from this hive of peace! Why can't you just for once be cooperative?

**Kayaku**: If you go on a date with me…

**Ace**: No.

**Kayaku**: Kiss me and I'll…

**Ace:** No!

**Kayaku**: Pretend to be my groom…

**Ace**: NO!

**Kayaku**: Oh cmon! Why are you the taking side in this deal and I'm the one who gives?

**Ace**: Working directly under Fleet Admiral is one big give, I'd say! You're not getting an offer like this twice. Are you really just letting this past you like that?

**Kayaku**: Damn it Handsome! You're not supposed to be that good at convincing people. Okay, I'll take the job!

**Ace**: Good! Pack your stuff and meet me at the third port in 30 minutes. And as the squad leader I command you to stop calling me "Handsome".

**Kayaku**: Denied!

Thirty minutes later Kayaku appeared to the third port and they took off. She had brought a custom made bazooka with her. It had five-shot magazine with her self-made shells. And the bazooka could be modified in to a Gatling gun and an exploding mace.

**Kuina**: Kaya-chan! Good to see you again!

**Kayaku**: Right back at you, Kuina!

Kuina and Kayaku were like sisters to each other. Tranquil and Kayaku had never worked together but he didn't seem to have anything against her, or if he did he wasn't showing it.

**Tranquil**: Captain. Where to now?

**Ace**: Our last squad member is somewhere in East Blue. I don't know exactly where, but we just have to search until we find him.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Grand line…**

Almost a week ago Heather had met Rob and they had made a deal of finding the Library of Alexander the "librarian". Finally they reached the island where this legendary library was supposed to be located. Heather was skeptical but Rob was dead serious about this. For her and her crews safety Rob had been put in to shackles and in to cell while on the way to the island, which he had not resisted at all. Although he didn't like at all, that they refused to give him any wine while on the journey. When they landed on the shore, he was brought along but the shackles were not removed. The Island itself was a small sized spring-island. It was covered by a forest and there were signs of a dead civilization that the forest had devoured centuries ago. There was only one about 4 miles high mountain that was in the center of the island and nothing rivaled with its height

**Heather**: Alright Mr. Archaeologist. Which way now?

**Rob**: Well Ms. Heather. According to the leads that I've gathered for these years we need to find the main plaza of the capital first. If I'm right it should be just few miles from that mountain on the center of the island.

**Heather**: Then lead the way, but I'm not taking of the shackles. Rose and W-lily with me! The rest stay on guard here.

**Rob**: Suit yourself…

Heather took only Rose and W-lily with her in case that this was all just a set up for a trap or something. They entered the forest and walked for few hours before they reached the capital that had been devoured by the forest and its wildlife. Heather and other couldn't care less about those old buildings but Rob was fascinated by them. He was like a child in a candy shop. If Heather hadn't pulled him from the shackles every moment he stopped, they would've reached the plaza in next week.

**Rob**: You milady, aren't the most patient person in the world are you?

**Heather**: After you've hold the end of your bargain you can enjoy this city as much as you like.

**Rob**: …Fair enough… Now I just need to find… Ah! Here it is!

There was a line of statues. There were five warriors with the first holding the sword, the second was holding a bow, the third had a spear, the fourth had a shield and the fifth was playing a flute. Rob walked to the first statue and turned the sword in its hand 360 degrees to the clockwise while pressing statue's right ear. Then he walked on the third statue and turned the head of the spear 45 degrees clockwise and the end of the rod 90 degrees counterclockwise while pressing statue's left eye. The he walked to the second statue and turned the bow 270 degrees counterclockwise while pulling statue's nose. Then he went to the fifth statue and pressed the holes of the flute and pressed the left foot of the statue. And finally he pressed the center of the fourth statue's shield. Then in the corner of the former plaza they heard a crunching voice under a hundred meters high tree. The tree had grown on top of the secret staircase. Heather was amazed but she maintained her skeptical look while Rose and W-lily didn't hide their feelings of shock and amazed.

**Rob**: The Library waits on the other side of that tunnel Ms. Heather.

Heather and others didn't say anything and Rob didn't wait for them to reply but he went in to the tunnel and Heather followed him with Rose and W-lily right behind her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. Chapter 38

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 38

Heather, Rob, Rose and W-lily walked down the secret stairs deeper and deeper until they reached the bottom. There was a hallway wide enough for them to walk side by side. It was pitch black in there before Rob lighted up his lighter. He was feeling the wall with his hand and found some sort of trough in the wall. There was some sort of liquid in there. He touched it with his finger and then sniffed his finger.

**Rob**: Oil…

He lighted the oil with his lighter and the fire advanced along the wall all the way to the other side. Now they could see barely in the hallway. It was about three meters high and four meters wide. It had more than three miles of length. The Floor was covered in square tiles. Ron stared at them with focused look on his face. W-lily was about to head to the hallway but he stopped her.

**Rob**: The hallway is filled with booby traps, Ms. W-lily. You need to think twice where to step.

**W-lily**: Bullshit!

Then Rob took a pouch from his pocket. It was filled with tiny rocks. He took a handful of them and threw them on the hallway. Because it was still pretty dark they couldn't see precisely what happened but the noises indicated that anyone who would walk in there recklessly would be cut to pieces. But while Heather and others were stunned by booby traps, Rob was inspecting the darkness like he had caught something in there.

**Rob**: Alright… There are two options now: I go by myself and try to find a way to disable those booby traps or I'll go with a partner and we try to disable those booby traps…

**Heather**: What do you mean by taking a partner?

**Rob**: The pattern of crossing the hallway is to follow the steps of Tango.

**Heather**: You're joking right!?

**Rob**: No I'm not Ms. Heather… Either we dance through the hallway or you wait here and I go on alone…

**W-lily**: Why it has to be you? I can dance with Heather or Rose…

**Rob**: Do you really know the steps for man in Tango well enough to put your life on the line?

They went silent. No-one of them knew the steps for both sides.

**Rob**: If it's that horrible to you ladies then I can…

**Heather**: I'll go with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. But the shackles stay on you!

**Rob**: Suit yourself. But you must let me lead.

**Heather**: Fine..!

They took the position; Rob took Heathers right hand on his left hand and pulled her close to him with his right hand on her lower back. Heather was both furious but somehow thrilled by this event. Her regular reaction for men's advances towards her made her squeeze Rob's shoulder blade with her left hand so hard that anyone would scream from pain. But he didn't seem to even notice it although Heather could swore she saw a tiny smirk on his face for a blink of second.

**Rob**: Shall we, Ms. Heather?

She nodded and there they go. Rob's hold on her was firm but gentle and his movements were determined. He didn't even look at her but his gaze was on the floor so they wouldn't step on a booby trap. Heather was mixed with feelings of wrath for him leading her like some tramp and enjoyment for the magic of the moment. She felt like the world was just two of them in the darkness and it made her feel scared. Why was she feeling so comfortable around this annoying bookworm who just happened to be hot? But before she could wonder that question any longer Rob had let go of her.

**Rob**: There… Now if I just could fine the mechanism to shut down those booby traps…

He was inspecting the walls with his hands. Soon his hand stopped on the brick and he pushed it. Then some sort of machines inside the walls started to work.

**Rob**: Ups…

Before Heather could ask him what he had just done the ceiling started to lower towards them. She and Rob started to run towards the end of the Hallway.

**Heather**: ROSE, W-LILY! GET OUT!

She didn't know whether they had heard her or not but right know she had to think her own life. If the ceiling wouldn't lower so fast, she would've killed Rob first and then just started to look the way out. On the way they found more booby traps which shot arrows from the walls, but Heather's Haki was strong enough to block them. They reached the end of the hallway soon but the doorway was closing too fast. They wouldn't make through it in time. Then suddenly Rob picked her up and threw her towards the door. She would make it but Rob would be trapped in the hallway and crushed by the ceiling. The thought of him crushing under the ceiling made her feel like her heart was being squeezed by cold iron hand. From an act of whim she stopped at the door way and held it open for him.

**Heather**: (Why the Hell I'm helping that bastard!?) She thought.

But either way they both made it alive to the next room. When Rob had dived in the room Heather moved away and the door slammed shut. Rob was gasping for air. He was not certainly an alpha male when it came to physical deeds.

**Rob**: Thank you…

**Heather**: Hmph…

Heather turned her gaze on the room. It was huge with walls full of hieroglyphs. Its floor filled with skeletons and a sturdy and ornate vault door on the other side of the room. There was also some sort of a mummy standing between the door and the skeletons. It was covered in a spider web and dust. Then it moved. It started to wiped away the dust and web all over its body. Then it finally raised its head and its dry eyes gazed at them. For the first time even Rob was showing disgusted look on his face.

**Mummy**: Who dares to enter the lobby of the Librarian's lifework?

**Rob**: I'm Nico Robert, an Archaeologist, and I search the knowledge, where ever it is.

**Mummy**: And you woman? What's your motive?

**Heather**: Just business.

**Mummy**: Those who are not worthy will not enter the Library!

**Rob**: Without her I would've never get here. She as worthy as I am!

The Mummy was seemed to be considering whether to let them in or not.

**Mummy**: The searcher of knowledge will carry the knowledge with him. To deserve "his" knowledge you must show your own. Solve three riddles and I'll let you pass. If you fail, you'll die.

**Heather**: Phah… I'd like to see that…

**Rob**: Ms. Heather, please… We accept!

**Mummy**: The First riddle: What is the price for the secret?

**Heather**: (The Hell's that supposed to mean!?) She thought.

**Rob**: As much it did yesterday!

**Mummy**: Correct!

**Heather**: (WHAT!?) She thought.

**Mummy**: The Second riddle: What reaches towards the sky, but has no roots?

**Rob**: The Mountain!

**Mummy**: Correct!

**Heather**: (What a nerd!) She thought.

**Mummy**: The Third riddle: What is everywhere and nowhere? Everybody knows it but has not met it. It will take all but one.

**Heather**: (Well Mr. Nerd. Show us how it's done!) She thought.

But Rob didn't answer. He was rubbing his jaw and corner of his right eye was twitching. He didn't know the answer! And the mummy was getting impatient.

**Mummy**: The Answer… NOW!

**Heather**: Cmon! Give the man a little **time **will you!

**Rob**: TIME! It's time!

**Mummy**: Correct! But you didn't know the answer so you must die!

**Heather**: I should've done this at the start…

Heather took her whip and butterfly knife and prepared to kill the mummy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Chapter 39

The Twins of Amazon lily chapter 39

The Mummy charged towards Heather and Rob but she just kicked him on the stomach and he smashed against the vault door. But he just got up and charged again and she punched him in the face with her left fist. He flew on the wall again but this time he didn't get up so quickly.

**Heather**: (Devil Fruit!?) She thought.

But then the Mummy disappeared and kicked Heather on the back from behind and she flew to the wall. Heather was shocked. He wasn't too fast for her, but she didn't sense his movements with her Observer-Haki. Now that you mentioned she didn't sense anything from him. He was more like a corpse than a living being (a mummy, dah!) He charged again but this time she managed to dodge her foot trying to stomp her head. But then he suddenly grabbed her from her waist and smashed her head against the floor. But then Rob charged in and punched him in the face with a brass knuckle. The punch was weak compared to Heather's but for some reason it worked like a charm. The Mummy withdrew holding his cheek that Rob had punched.

**Mummy**: AAARRGH!

**Rob**: Silver is probably your only weakness excluding the daylight, "Vampire" Alexander.

**Alexander**: So you knew, boy. Yes, I am The "Librarian" Alexander, the user of mythical Human-Human fruit model: Vampire.

He removed his rags and under them were fine red tuxedo with black tie. He was at least 450 years old but he looked like 20 years old with blond hair and red eyes. He grew wings, two sharp fangs and let out the most irritating hiss.

**Rob**: I'd suggest that you remove my shackles Ms. Heather… Or else I'm pretty much useless in this battle…

**Heather**: Rose has the key…

**Rob**: Oh… Okay then…

Alexander charged and punched Rob in the face. He flew against the wall and passed out. Heather took out her whip and butterfly knife. Alexander charged towards her from above and tried to punch her but she blocked it with her left foot while stabbing him on the left chest with her knife.

**Alexander**: GUAAAHHH!

He withdrew in the air few meters away from Heather while holding his left chest. The wound was deep but it wasn't bleeding at all. He started to smile.

**Alexander**: Kairouseki-knife!? Not bad. But my heart is on the right side of my chest.

Heather whipped him but he dodged easily and tackled her against the wall with full speed. Her lungs went empty from the impact and she dropped her weapons. He bound her against the wall with his hands holding hers and his body holding her legs. He had superhuman strength so she couldn't free herself. He was about to bite her throat open when suddenly Rob jumped on his back "saddling" Alexander with his shackles. He bound the shackles on his feet around Alexander's waist and stringed the chains on his hands around Alexander's fangs and neck. Rob was playing rodeo with Alexander and punching him on the head with his silver brass knuckle while he was trying to shake him off in the air by hitting him against walls, but he wasn't going to let go. And for some reason it impressed Heather.

**Rob**: Yippee Kai Yay!

**Heather**: (He's so LAME! But so cute…) She thought.

But then she remembered that they were in a battle here, so she jumped towards them and thrust her left hand through Alexander's right chest.

**Alexander**: GYAAAAHHHH!

He started to decay with high speed and then he just turned to dust. Heather and Rob landed on their feet but he slipped and fell on his back. Heather sighed and took a key between her cleavage and opened his shackles.

**Rob**: You said that Ms. Rose had the key…

**Heather**: Well I lied… I wasn't sure which side you were on…

**Rob**: Oh… Fair enough. Now then shall we open the door?

**Heather**: Do your tricks.

Rob got up, patted the dust from his clothes and went to the vault door. It had three combination locks which he started to turn. Soon the door opened.

**Heather**: (Both lame and nerd… What the Hell is wrong with me?) She thought.

**Rob**: There… It's open!

Rob went in first with his lighter lighting up the room a little bit. Then he found another trough with oil and lighted it up with his lighter. The oil lighted up and they could see the library. It was huge. The roof was hundreds of meters up and there were many, many floors of bookshelves filled with books. Rob was in Heaven. His eyes were shining and a drop of drool started to drip from his mouth like with a kid in the candy store.

But Heather was a little bit disappointed. There were not really any treasures or jewelry. The Walls were ornate with diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and rubies but that's about it. Rob was going through the bookshelves which were organized by faculty. There was everything from physics to history. For an archaeologist the library was a paradise. But the best part was still ahead. Rob noticed that there was one huge book on the center floor with a fancy book holder and some jewelry around it. But Rob ignored them and opened the book with eyes wide open and a big smile forming in his face. Everything was written in poneglyphs.

**Rob**: This is it! The Journal of the Librarian!

**Heather**: So...?

Rob looked at her like she had told him that the Sun circulates the Earth.

**Rob**: This journal contains all the myths and legends in the world! And the best part is that they're more than just myths and legends! They're real! And by following this journal we can discover the unsolved mysteries of this world! This book is my Holy Grail!

**Heather**: ….

**Rob**: And we'll get filthy rich while discovering these secrets… (Sigh*)

**Heather**: I'm in!

Heather started to go through her cut of the deal. She found a beautiful gold necklace with a ruby. She tried it and looked at herself on the mirror.

**Rob**: If I may… That's not the one for you Ms. Heather. This is.

He showed her a silver necklace with an emerald. It was beautiful but not as much as the golden one.

**Heather**: Why would I take that when this one's prettier?

**Rob**: Because jewelry is supposed to highlight one's beauty, not steal it. That gold necklace competes with your beauty when this silver necklace highlights it.

When he put the silver necklace on her she realized that he had the point. It wasn't too pretty to take the eyes away from her like the gold necklace. When she saw Rob's eyes from the mirror something happened. Her heart started to beat faster. She blushed and before she even noticed her body had done something she would've never done by her free will. She had turned around, put her left arm behind Rob's back, right arm around his neck and pulled him to a kiss. He was surprised but soon he put his hands on her back and thigh. Rob opened his mouth and his tongue was licking her lips. From instinct she opened her mouth and their tongues met. Heather's caution and defense weakened.

**Heather**: (What am I doing? Why I'm doing this with him? And why it feels so good?) She thought.

After few minute of kissing their lips parted but Rob gave her one little kiss as a finish. Heather was all red but so was Rob. They both were inexperienced although Rob had read about mating between human beings (NERD!).

**Rob**: Well… That was… Wow… (Pant*)

**Heather**: Yeah… So… Is there another way out? (Pant*)

**Rob**: There seemed to be another exit on the other side of the mountain… (Pant*)

**Heather**: Ok… But that way might also be filled with traps… (Pant*)

**Rob**: True… The best option is to find the switch to switch them off. (Pant*)

**Heather**: It might take some time… This is a big place… it might take hours to find the switch… (Pant*)

She kissed him lightly. Rob answered while speaking.

**Rob**: That's also true (kiss*). I'm not surprised if it takes the whole night (Kiss*).

**Heather**: Then I guess we have to start looking (Kiss*). Do you have any ideas where to start (Kiss*)?

**Rob**: Why not from here (Kiss*)? And we advance clockwise until we find it (kiss*).

**Heather**: Sounds good (kiss*).

**LEMON**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

Heather pushed him against the bookshelf while kissing him. They started to undress. Rob was careful not to rip Heather's dress while kissing her all over her body. Heather did the same with him. Soon they both were naked. They caressed each other's bodies and kissed them. Then Rob pushed her against the bookshelf. After a while off blundering he pushed his member inside her. She had never felt like this. It made her lock her legs around him when he grabbed her from her butt and lower back. He pounded her softly against the bookshelf while moaning. The feeling was growing inside Heather and it made her moan in pleasure. She started to understand why her mother went so hot for her father. But the moment ended too soon in her opinion. Rob had gone silent from embarrassment.

**Rob**: I came…

But then Heather pushed him on the floor. She was inspecting his body and his member. It had gone soft. But then she remembered the thing her mother did to her father which she wishes she hadn't seen. She took it between her thumb and index finger and started to kiss it. It worked because it grew a little bit and Rob was letting out pleasured moans. Then she licked it and kissed it harder and finally she put it in to her mouth. She had to admit that she didn't like the taste of his member but she was ready to make compromises to make him hard. Soon it was hard again and Heather started to climb up Rob while kissing his body all over. She sat on him guiding his member inside again. Heather was deciding the rhythm while pressing her whole body against Rob and kissing him. He had tied his arms around her and the he joined the rhythm. Now he withstood longer than before. They were both exhausted. But Heather wasn't satisfied yet and Rob seemed to be ready for another round.

**Rob:** Well… (Pant*) I say that there's no switch here…(Pant*)

**Heather:** So let's search from the next hallway… (Pant*)

They got up and walked to the next hallway while holding hands. The minute they got there Rob pushed her against the bookshelf and started to kiss her while caressing her breasts. Then he started to kiss them while she was holding his member on her hand. Then he did something really courage or stupid. He turned and pushed her against the bookshelf. He kissed her neck while caressing her butt. If he had done something like that in any other situation she would've cut his head off, but right now she felt too good to resist. Then he guided his member in from behind while caressing her breasts. For some reason Heather liked this position even more than the previous ones. Rob's rhythm was gentle but slow. But she didn't mind about the speed because while pounding he was also kissing her neck and caressing her body all over. This time he lasted long enough to satisfy Heather's desires. For a moment.

For the rest of the day they searched for the switch to switch off the traps and here and then they took a break for another round of love making. The library had also living quarters which Rob took for himself. He was going to spent years in that library while discovering secrets of the world. Heather would visit him regularly to check out how he had proceeded with his projects and if he had found something interesting that would help her to feed her people. And of course when she felt the "itch".

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	40. Chapter 40

The Twins of Amazon lily, chapter 40

**Meanwhile in East Blue…**

After few calls and visits in East Blue's Marine bases Ace found out the location of the last member in his squad. He had been located to a strike force to take down a pirate base in East Blue. Ace and others reached the island where this base was. At first they went to the marine camp. There were more wounded marines than ones ready for battle. The mission to take care of the pirates wasn't going according the plan. For the first time Morph wasn't staring at his toes but all those wounded marines who were lying in their bunks.

**Morph**: S-s-sir… I t-t-think that I s-s-should stay in here and…

**Ace**: Good thinking Morph! You do what you do best here!

Morph was happy that his idea wasn't as dump as he had feared Ace to say. He saluted and went to the marine in the worst shape and started to examine him. He was like a new man now.

Ace went straight to the commanding officer's tent with the rest of the crew behind him. The Commander was some captain who obviously was in panic. He didn't know how to deal the situation he was at charge. When he noticed Ace he was either relieved for back-ups arriving or panicking even more for them to see him so pathetic.

**Ace**: Captain Ace from G-3. I'm here to search a person under your command, Captain…

**Polly**: Polly! Captain Polly from East Blue, base 89, Sir! (Salute*)

**Ace**: At ease. Can you tell me where I can find Warrant Officer Jugador (Spanish, a player)?

**Polly**: Well the thing is that he's in the pirate base's dungeon as we speak and if we charge in they will execute him.

**Ace**: Explain.

Polly told him how they had tried to charge in the base but only Jugador managed to get in and he was soon taken hostage. The rest of the marines had to retreat to tend their wounds and now they were in a pinch. Ace was thinking how to bring that pirate base to the ground and rescue Jugador before he would get a bullet in to his head.

**Ace**: Okay, here's the plan: We split up in two groups. Kuina and Kayaku you'll charge in from the front gate creating as much ruckus as you can while I and Tranquil sneak in the base from the rear, rescue Jugador and join the battle with you.

**Tranquil**: Yes sir.

**Kayaku**: I'll blow that gate to splinters!

**Kuina**: Wait wait! Why am I in the diversion group?

**Ace**: Tranquil is more suited for sneaking around and you're both women so they won't take you seriously before it's too late. (Smile*)

**Kuina**: …Fine..!

**That night…**

As planned Kuina and Kayaku approached the base from front. The base was an old castle with high walls and cannons enough to blow a small army to Hell. Even an idiot could defend it successfully. But Kuina and Kayaku managed to walk right in front of gate without anyone noticing in the darkness. The gate was sturdy wood gate reinforced with steel. Kuina knocked the gate.

**Pirate**: Who's there!

**Kuina** & **Kayaku**: Ladies, who are ready to do **anything**!

**Pirate**: Guys! There's hookers outside! We're getting p***y tonight!

They could hear pirates rushing towards the gate. When they were sure that the most of them in the front yard were behind the gate Kayaku modified her weapon in to a mace. Kuina stepped back and Kayaku prepared to strike.

**Kayaku**: Knock knock!

KABOOOMMM*

The gate exploded in to splinters like an old rotten hut's door sending the pirates behind it flying across the yard. Kuina and Kayaku charged in. Kayaku modified her weapon to a gatling gun and started to shoot everything that moves turning buildings in the yard in to rubble. Kuina was covering Kayaku with her smooth kicks and punches that sent pirates flying through and over the walls. Meanwhile Ace and Tranquil were climbing up the wall from the rear. Tranquil was running up the wall like his shoes had sticky insoles and Ace was using Geppo to keep up with him. When they reached the top there was only one guard whose head Tranquil grabbed between his feet, broke his neck and tossed him over the wall.

Ace and Tranquil advanced to the keep. There were few dozens of pirates rushing to aid others at the front yard. It took about five seconds for Ace and Tranquil to beat the crap out of them. Ace was holding one from his throat and pushing him against the wall.

**Ace**: Where's the dungeon!?

**Pirate**: …G-go across the hallway, go down the stairs, turn to the left and go straight. You can't miss it. (Gasp*)

**Ace**: Thanks.

Ace punched him on the stomach and he lost his conscious before he hit the floor. They advanced to the dungeon where the guard was about to execute Jugador. He was already pointing the gun at his head, but Tranquil managed to throw his tonfa at the pirate's gun hand and the bullet missed Jugador's head by an inch. Before the pirate could do anything else, Tranquil poked him on the spine with two fingers and twisted them. The Pirate squeaked and fell on the floor. Jugador was hanging from the chains that were attached to the wall. He was a head higher than Ace. He had a sturdy and muscular body that was suited for American football. He had short, black hair cut and stubble. He had been tortured but he seemed to be alright. When he saw Ace he smiled widely.

**Jugador**: Well… If it isn't the "Knight of Justice". I didn't expect to be rescued by such a high player.

**Ace**: Good to see you too Jugador. I'm gathering up a special squad working under the Fleet Admiral. What do you say?

**Jugador**: If you get me out and let me use the restroom, I'm in.

**Ace**: Deal!

Tranquil took a toothpick and picked the locks open. Jugador made the floor shake with his mass hitting it. He rubbed the chafes on his wrists and went around the corner. Soon they could hear purling sound, relieved moans and the smell of ammonia coming from there. For the first time Tranquil's calm and emotionless face changed to annoyed and queasy.

**Tranquil**: Sir, I got to ask you, is he really suited for the job?

**Ace**: Give him a chance and you'll see.

**Tranquil**: Yes Sir.

**Jugador**: Oh Yeah! That hit the spot! Okay I'm good! Let's go!

**Ace**: Okay. Time to bring down this base!

Ace, Tranquil and Jugador charged to the inner parts of the keep. Jugador was clearing the hallways like a ram. When they reached to door to the main hall he just charged right through it. There were few hundreds of pirates waiting for them. Their boss was a fat man with arrogant smirk on his face.

**Boss**: You walked right in to my trap! Now Instead of one I have three hostages! Surrender or…

But Jugador had just charged towards the pirates with Ace and Tranguil right behind him. Jugador was smashing pirates aside like a bowling ball, Tranquil was taking down pirates one by one with quick and accurate strikes to their weak points and Ace was just kicking ass with his Haki-imbued arms and legs. Soon every pirate except the boss were down and he was wetting himself when Ace and others started to approach him while cracking their knuckles. He tossed himself on the floor and started to beg for mercy while cleaning Ace's shoes with his robe.

**Boss**: Please Sir! Spare me! I was just joking about the "hostages"! You have to understand! I had the rough childhood..!

And the same went on for about five minutes until Tranquil had enough and hit him on the neck and he went silent and numb. Jugador picked him like he was holding used diapers and they left the main hall. When they reached the front yard Kuina and Kayaku had just finished the last pirate. As the finishing piece Kayaku shot one of the towers to pieces with her bazooka. When they reached the marine camp Morph had just finished the last patient. He was covered in blood and other liquids from human body. He was cleaning his hands and he also looked like a new man. He wasn't staring at his toes, he didn't shiver or stammer. He was confident. He saluted to Ace.

**Morph**: All wounded ones are now tended, Sir. They're ready for the transfer.

**Ace**: Good work.

**Morph**: I see that the mission was a success. What are your orders now, Sir?

**Ace**: The squad is now complete! Now we return to G-1 and inform the Fleet Admiral that the mission is complete!

**Others**: Sir yes Sir!

**A Week later in G-1, Marinford…**

Ace and his squad arrived just in time for the ceremony where Cobby was promoted to a Fleet Admiral. It was a huge media event and there were representatives and reporters from every World Governments member nation. Also every high ranking Marine officer were participating. When Cobby had been promoted officially, He immediately announced the founding of the special squad and summoned Ace to receive the duty as the leader of the squad.

**Cobby**: And by authority bestowed upon me, I declare the foundation of the Special ops "Lightning". (Salute*)

**Ace**: Thank you Sir! (Salute*)

Ace had the look that said "Oh c'mon, even I know that that's lame and that's something!" but Cobby just answered with the look that said "Suck it up soldier!" while the flashlights of the cameras were immortalizing the moment. When Ace and his squad left the base others Kuina opened her mouth like she had been holding something in for ages.

**Kuina**: Special ops "Lightning"… That sound awesome!

**Kayaku**: I agree! We're so awesome now!

**Morph**: I l-l-like it too…

**Jugador**: Sounds pretty cool!

**Tranquil**: Works for me.

**Ace**: OH CMON!

**Kuina**: Hey I know! We should take lightning-styled tattoos on our right arms like our leader has!

**Kayaku**: That's awesome idea!

**Jugador**: Sounds cool!

**Morph**: W-w-well it kind a sounds neat...

**Tranquil**: Fine by me.

**Ace**: YOU DO THAT AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES! AND IT'S NOT A TATTOO! IT'S A SCAR!

**Ann**: "My prince"!

Ann appeared out of nowhere, jumped on Ace's lap and kissed him passionately. Others started to make the sound what you hear when people make out in the comedy show.

**Kuina**: Hey Ann! We're going to have lightning-styled tattoos on our right arms like Ace has!

**Ann**: Sounds cool!

**Ace**: NOT YOU TOO!?

**Ann**: You're a role model for the future marine generations after all.

**Ace**: No I'm not! (Blush*)

**Tranquil**: So what do we do now, Sir?

**Ace**: Be ready to move out from Fleet Admiral's command. But right now you're off duty. Meet me in the gym by tomorrow morning 06:00.

Right after finishing his sentence he grabbed Ann and carried her to her employment apartment she had received after taking the job in Marinford's medical university. He sat on the bed with Ann on his lap.

**Ace**: I love you Ann.

**Ann**: I love you too… What's with the melodrama?

**Ace**: I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'm not going anywhere.

**Ann**: I know. And that goes the same with me.

Ace locked Ann on a firm embrace. They stayed like that through the night. The next morning Ace was at the gym waiting for others to arrive: Tranquil appeared the minute the clock hit 06:00 and Morph was right behind him. Kuina appeared five minutes later with Kayaku and Jugador was ten minutes late. He seemed to be having a hangover.

**Ace**: When I say 06:00 I mean 06:00 not 06:05 Kuina, Kayaku or 06:10 Jugador!

**Jugador**: C'mon. Cut some slack!

Then he felt Ace's Haki-imbued fist on his stomach and he crashed against the wall. Jugador was holding his stomach while gasping for air and coughing blood. Ace had the serious look on his face. Kuina had seen it many times before so she took few steps back and swallowed the words she was about to spout. Kayaku and Morph were shivering from fear and Tranquil's calm look was shaking. Ace turned Jugador over with his foot so he was lying on his back. Ace put his right foot on his chest and started to talk.

**Ace**: You can be as arrogant bastards as you want, but Fleet Admiral left me in charge of this squad. Many bastards in Mariejois are just waiting for him to screw up, and our screw ups are Fleet Admiral's scew ups. As long as I'm in charge, we don't do anything that complicates his position. If your attitude or deeds makes his position or job any harder I'll get rid of them. You're not irreplaceable Warrant Officer Jugador. You're welcomed to question my choices and decisions but the moment you start showing me around like that, I'll beat the crap out of you! Got it!?

**Jugador**: …Yes Sir… (Cough*)

**Ace**: Good. And that goes with the rest of you too! Do you understand!?

**Others**: Sir, yes Sir!

**Ace**: Good! The let's get started! As Jugador's example showed none of you can control Haki well enough to deserve to be in my squad. So from this day on I will teach you the Kuja warrior's Haki control techniques.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's note: Alright everybody! The next chapter will be the last one! Coming soon!


	41. Final Chapter

The Twins of Amazon lily, chapter 41

**16 years later in Amazon lily…**

Amazon lily and Kujas hadn't changed at all in appearance. The only difference was that the final part of the Kuja warrior training process was done somewhere out of Calm belt regularly changing island to diversify Kujas' abilities. But like always the battles in the arena were the most popular entertainment. The Crowd was full when the duel was about to begin. But right after the bell had chimed the huge lady that was one of the competitors crashed on the crowd. The other opponent had punched her on the stomach. The Crowd exploded in cheers when the winner raised his arm. He was 15 years old boy with black shoulder length hair, sky blue eyes that he got from his grandmother and high defined nose that he got from his father. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with black pants and boots. He was Heather's son Boa (D) Dragon (He was named after his great-grandfather). And he was loved by every Kuja. He might even inherit the throne some day.

Both Heather and Hancock were watching the duel. Hancock was impressed and so was Heather but she didn't show her emotions. Hancock was still beautiful and she looked like she was on her 40s when she was on her 60s. She was wearing more covering clothes but her hair style hadn't changed. Heather looked just like her mother in her 30s with her dress and waist long hair. After awhile of cheering a younger girl jumped to the arena and rushed in to Dragon's lap. She was his little sister with black hair that reached to her waist, dark brown eyes with wide pupils like with her father. She was wearing the usual Kuja outfit and she had reading glasses on her forehead. Her name was Boa (D) Lily. Dragon took her on his lap and she gave him a kiss on a cheek which made him feel a little bit awkward when the crowd got excited. Not because of the kiss but because she had formed too close relationship to her big brother.

**Lily**: When I grow up, I'm going to marry you, Nii-chan!

**Dragon**: Oh that's nice. (Please tell me, that she's joking!) He thought.

Then suddenly the alarm bell started to chime. Dragon and Lily knew what was happening. A big smile appeared on her face. She jumped off from Dragon's lap and hurried to the harbor and Dragon followed her. They reached the harbor just in time. The Gate was opening and a Yuda-serpent was swimming through. Rob was sitting on its head. He had few wrinkles around his eyes but other than that he hadn't changed. He was wearing an expensive suit, a bowler hat and reading glasses. He had few books with him and he was reading one of them. When the Yuda reached the harbor, he jumped off right in front of Dragon and Lily. Lily jumped on his lap and he raised her above himself. Rob was pretty much liked in the Kuja tribe but no-one really "loved" him. He was more like "tolerated" because he could satisfy Heather's sexual needs.

**Lily**: Daddy! I missed you!

**Rob**: I missed you too, "angel". I brought you a gift.

Lily kissed her father on the cheek when she saw that those books were for her. They were medicine books. Lily was studying to become a doctor like her aunt-in-law Ann. Dragon wasn't as happy as Lily. He was more straightforward type like his uncle Ace. Of course Dragon respected his father but he didn't wish to become like him. He wished to be just like uncle Ace, which was okay for Rob because he and Ace were like brothers.

**Rob**: I got something for you too, son.

He gave him a newspaper. The front page made Dragon's eyes widen. There was a picture of Ace in a suit and a marine-coat with lightning pattern on its right sleeve, chest and collar. There was a big an article: "The Commander of the Lightning brigade, Vice Admiral Knight will be promoted to Admiral to replace Admiral Fujitora, who'll retire tomorrow from Marines, in the opening ceremony of the world council meeting. Vice Admiral Knight will be the youngest marine ever to be promoted to Admiral in age of 35 in the history of Marines. Future Admiral Knight is known as a main supporter of moral Justice and from his unwavering loyalty towards the Fleet Admiral Cobby. He is also known as the best swordsman of the Marines and the youngest Celestial tournament champion at age of 23 (The tournament four years after his first participation). Future Admiral Knight will be replaced as the Commander of the Lightning brigade by the Vice Commander, Rear Admiral Kuina who will be promoted to Vice Admiral which she had refused to receive for last five years." (Admirals can't be bound to any unit or base because they must be ready to move out to any part of the world in a short notice).

**Dragon**: Uncle's one badass marine!

**Heather**: Let me see, son!

Heather had just arrived and she took the paper from Dragon. She smiled when she saw a picture of Ace and the original members of the Lightning squad. In 16 years it had grown to the strongest and the most honored unit of Marines. It was mostly thanks to Ace who had modified the Kuja's martial arts to more fitting for Marine use and then taught it to his underlings. From G-1 Marinford, the Lightning brigade had made the first half of the Grandline very dangerous place for pirates. Those who got through to the New world were really best of the best.

**Heather**: Look at this mom. Your little baby is doing pretty fine.

**Hancock**: Heather! He is 35 already. He is not a baby anymore!

**Heather**: Yes he is! He will always be your little baby. Admit it!

**Hancock**: Fine! Of course he will always be my little baby! (Whom that whore stole from me) She thought.

By "whore" she means Ann. They have the classic mother/daughter –in-law relationship.

Hancock grabbed Heather, Dragon and Lily in a hug. Lily liked to be hugged but Dragon had had enough of them years ago. Rob had learned years ago to keep the distance from Heather while Hancock was around because in her opinion no-one in this world was good enough for her little babies Ace and Heather, especially "weak nerds" like Rob. But when the night came Heather always sneaked to Rob's room for their own reunion celebration. When Rob always left few days later Heather got "abstinence symptoms" from Love sickness, but they weren't serious and they passed after few hours. It's called "missing someone".

**Meanwhile in the New world…**

Strawhat's had just received the newspaper and read about the promotion of both Ace and Kuina.

**Robin**: Ace-kun and Kuina-chan are really impressive youngsters.

**Nami**: You bet. Admiral when he's just 35. Even Cobby wasn't that young when he was promoted to Admiral.

**Usopp**: But he's the youngest ever to be promoted to Fleet admiral, under 40 years old.

**Brooke**: True.

**Franky**: And those uniforms they have are so super cool! (Bling*)

**Chopper**: Super cool! (Bling*)

**Sanji**: What's wrong marimo!? Aren't you happy for your little girl's promotion!?

Zoro didn't answer. He was of course proud of Kuina but he didn't let it be seen from his face. Kuina had the same type relationship with Zoro that Ace and Heather had with Luffy: lower your defense and your kid kicks your ass. Luffy was also quiet. He was staring at the photo album. There were photos of the Monkey/Boa/Nico families from every year. Luffy was watching the newest one that was taken few months ago. It had Luffy, Hancock, Robin, Ace and his children; Heather and her children, Ann, Rob, Sandersonia, Marigold, Garp, Dragon and Nyon-ba had again forced herself in to the photo somehow. Luffy smiled. Then Robin appeared behind him and she also started to smile when she saw her son and her grandchildren Dragon and Lily.

Robin loved her daughter-in-law Heather, and she couldn't think anyone better for her son and Heather also liked Robin. Luffy had nothing really against Rob but he had some fatherly protection instinct towards his daughter which he kept to himself because he knew that Heather wouldn't tolerate that shit from him at all. Rob was the most shocked when he found out that his father-in-law is his mother's captain and the Pirate king. But unlike Hancock, Luffy liked Ann very much because she reminded so much Nami with her brutal subconscious.

**Luffy**: So Robin… Who's Rob's dad anyway?

**Robin**: … Never mind…

Luffy just stared at her but something told him that it's better not to bring it up. (**Author's note: **My original plan was to make Luffy's dad Dragon Rob's father, but then I realized that that would make Rob's and Heather's children inbred, which is no good. So I have decided that Rob's father is "Unidentified soldier in the Revolutionary armies' ranks", who Robin met and hooked up during the time-skip.)

After Heather had given birth to Dragon she had given her father permission to visit regularly. And when the years passed by, his relationship with his kids got better and his grandkids learned to like him in the process. Ace, Ann and their children would also visit in Amazon lily regularly so Ace's and Heather's children were in good terms. And if Ace's kids would grow up like his nephew, he would be more than happy, because Ace's kids were not as polite and kind like Dragon is.

**Tomorrow, in The Holy city Mariejois…**

The Promotion ceremony was held in the same place where Cobby had been promoted to Admiral. But this time it was even greater media event than that time. Almost every representative from member nations was there and so were reporters. Queen Vivi, Princess Titi and her son Prince Cobra (age 15) were of course VIP guests. The main officers of the Lightning brigade were there to witness the transfer of the "mantle of the commander". The Officers of the Lightning brigade had the special marine-coats that had black lightning pattern printed on their right sleeve. It went from the tip to the right chest and the collar like Ace's scar which had been the model for the print.

The original members of the squad were the five high rank officers in the brigade. Rear Admiral Tranquil, the commander of the second battery of the brigade, hadn't changed at all except that he had few wrinkles around his eyes and few scars in his hands. He was still using two marine scarves to cover his head and he was wearing the usual suit under his marine-coat. Commodore Morph, the commander of the special company in the brigade, was wearing his usual doctor gear under his marine coat. He had black eye bags, he had grown more solid and he wasn't staring at his toes and swirling his thumbs anymore. Commodore Kayaku, The commander of the third battery of the brigade, had let her hair grow and it would reach to her waist if she hadn't tied it up. She had washed her hair but you could still see traces of gunpowder in it. Other than that she looked like she hadn't aged at all.

Rear Admiral Jugador, the commander of the first battery of the brigade, was still the American football player build but he had more serious look on his face and one big scar on his left cheek. He was wearing the usual suit under the marine coat. And Rear Admiral (Vice Admiral soon) Kuina, the Vice commander of the brigade, looked just like her mother 16 years ago with glasses and everything, but she still didn't use swords. But the biggest difference was that she had lightning-styled tattoo that went from her right hands backside to her shoulder. She had taken it to honor Ace, the only marine whose orders she would follow without any complaining. And that's also the reason why she had refused to receive the promotion to Vice Admiral before because she would've been transferred for other duties instead of working as Ace's right hand.

Ann was of course there to witness her husband's great moment. She hadn't aged at all but she had let her hair grow to her back. She was wearing a yellow dress. Their children were with her. Their first daughter, Tashigi (named after Ace's teacher), was 12 years old. She had her mother's appearance but her aunt's attitude. She wanted to become just like Heather when she grows up. She was known as the "Hell raiser" of the Marinford where they lived. She was wearing a yellow dress and a ribbon was tied on her hair. And a piece of the sleeve from a marine coat with a black lightning on it was tied around her left wrist. Then there was their first son Garp (named after his great-great-grandfather), who was 10 years old. He had his mother's green eyes but other than that he was just like his father. But he had also inherited his attitude from Garp (tea, rice crackers and ass kicking). He was wearing a tiny suit without a jacket. And he also had a piece of the sleeve tied around his left wrist. And the last but not the least was their second son Cobby, who was five years old and he was the most mature of them all. He looked just like his father. He was on Ann's lap. He had the same style suit like his brother and the last piece of the sleeve tied around his left wrist.

Ace's great-grandfather Garp was also there to witness Ace's promotion although he was already an old man. He was standing next to little Garp with his hand on his shoulder. He needed a cane to walk around but he still had the punch in his fist, which Ace found out the hard way after he had turned his back to Garp after taking one of his rice crackers without permission. Garp had punched Ace right in the face and he had been unconscious for three days. But Garp never hit his great-great-grandchildren, partly because they were so adorable, but the primary reason was that Ann had sworn to kill him if he even tries to.

Ace was standing in front of Cobby. He was wearing the suit and marine-coat but the right sleeve had been ripped off (it was in three pieces tied around his children's left wrists). You could see parts of the lightning print in the right side of the chest and collar. He had shaved his beard and he had the same hair style that Smoker has after the time-skip. He had also grown more muscular, like Zoro after the time-skip. He had an eye patch with marine symbol on it and few wrinkles on his face. He also had Kuroraikõ hanging on his belt (IT'S BACK! BUT HOW!?). Cobby was over 50s but he looked a little older because of the stress of being the Fleet Admiral. He was still wearing the scarf over his forehead and glasses above them. The ceremony was about to start.

**Cobby**: Vice Admiral Knight. Due the loyal and exemplary service under the Marine flag, you will be promoted to Admiral starting from this moment.

Cobby placed the badge of Admiral on Ace's coat and saluted him. Ace saluted him back.

**Cobby**: Congratulations, Admiral "Shiroraikõ" (White lightning)!

**Ace**: Thank you, Sir!

The Audience started to applaud and the flashlights of the cameras blinded the Hall when Ace turned around. The Audience silenced when Ace raised his hand to speak.

**Ace**: Rear Admiral Kuina! Step forward!

Kuina walked in front of him and saluted which he answered.

**Ace**: From unwavering loyalty towards the marine and the Lightning brigade, you're hereby promoted to Vice Admiral and the commander of the Lightning brigade. Congratulations!

**Kuina**: Thank you, Sir!

Ace placed the badge of Vice Admiral on her marine-coat and saluted in which Kuina answered. The Audience started to applaud again and the flashlights blinded them again when they turned to face the audience. Jugador, Tranquil, Morph and Kayaku saluted Kuina and she answered.

**Later that night…**

That night there was arranged a ball for Ace and Kuina to celebrate their promotions. Ace was wearing the same suit that he had in the promotion and so was Kuina. Ann was wearing a red dress that highlighted her hourglass figure. The kids weren't participating because Ace and Ann knew that the Hell would've break loose if they would've been stupid enough to bring them there. Ace didn't like being in the center of attention and he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. But then Ann took his hand and was about to lead him to the dance floor.

**Ann**: C'mon "my prince"! We're not leaving before we have danced!

**Ace**: Wait! One moment.

He went to the others. Tranquil, Morph, Kayaku, Jugador and Kuina were having a conversation in a corner, trying to lay low.

**Ace**: Everyone, grab a partner and hit the dance floor! I'm not going there by myself. The "squad" performs its last mission together right here and now! Move it!

**Others**: Yes sir…

Others didn't have any trouble getting a partner for a dance, because they were all popular bachelors. Tranquil just went to the nearest girl and asked her for a dance which she accepted immediately. Morph chose a little chubby girl from another corner and soon they were on the floor dancing. Jugador had taken his time choosing the "hottest" girl and then just took her to the floor without even asking first. When the word spread that Kayaku needed a partner every free male rushed to ask her for a dance. After she had denied 31 of them she took the 32 because she was too tired to shove them off. Kuina was panicking because she didn't have a partner and she didn't want to dance with anyone. But then the Fleet Admiral Cobby appeared out of nowhere and soon they were on the dance floor.

With others around him Ace could enjoy the dance with Ann. It felt like there were just two of them in the world. He felt like he could just dance through life with her. He smiled and it made Ann smile too.

**Ann**: So "Admiral"… Do you know have everything you need? (Smile*)

**Ace**: I've had everything I need for the last 20 years. The day I met you I got everything I needed. You, Tashigi, Garp and Cobby (their children) are everything I need. (Smile*)

And so they danced all night like there were only two of them.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **And so my first fanfiction ends! It's been fun writing it, but I'm also glad that it's finally over. Thank you for reading it and reviewing it so actively. I especially want to thank **Where's the mayo** and **Deltawhiteboy** whose reviews through the fanfiction gave me courage to keep writing. And the special thanks goes to **Monstrel45** who dared to say that he/she didn't like my choices, with constructive criticism. And of course everyone else who reviewed my fanfiction. It's nice to know that at least someone is reading it.

I may write few more chapters to enlighten what happened during those 16 years like how he got his kuroraikõ back, but that has to wait, because the classes are waiting around the corner in the university. Feel free to read my second fanfiction "The Dark Empire" that's still far from finished. I'm pretty sure that I won't write a sequel from this fanfiction, because I'm pretty much out of ideas now.

Once again thank you all, and **TO BE CONTINUED..?**


End file.
